Facing Death
by lfbrox
Summary: A story for all ML Shippers. Some bad guys, some bad situations. But mostly ML the way it should be. Come on and enter. Story COMPLETE!
1. The dating game Plan

Facing Death

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R (or more for later chapters)

_AN: Okay. So I haven't finished my story 'Hormones' yet. But believe me. I'm going to. But I just stumbled over this word document with this story I wrote like a year or more ago. It was 3 pages and I figured I correct some things and add some things and see if it is potable. Before I knew it, it was 9 pages. So I decided to post it. Not all of it though __J_

_I know. It seems like my stories all have the same topic. Being desperate to find a cure, find a cure – but with a waiting twist – getting it on and being interrupted, again and again. And at the end there's a lot of smut/fluff and that's the end. Do not expect anything different here. _

_The reason for that is that every time I watch an episode, see them hiding their feelings and struggling. I feel like screaming: Hey guys. There is an easier, more shipper friendly way of doing it. And I sit down and write and it all turns out to be sappy, kinky with a happy ending. I can't help it. Believe me. I sat down and tried to write something different. I can't. Sue me. I'm just a sucker for M/L misery finally being put to an end. And as I'm very team oriented __J__ I always feel like sharing everything as soon as I have written it. So I hope you enjoy. (Btw. I have written it and read it through once. Any typos and things that don't make sense are my fault because I was to lazy going through it again. But how often in a row can you read a chapter?)_

Additional Info about the fic:

**You have to suppose that this fic starts after "Hit a sister back". So the whole Lydecker and X5's versus Manticore didn't happen. Also Max didn't die, she was only captured somehow (I leave that somehow up to you). Thus, Lydecker didn't switch sides, Renfro didn't die, Manticore lab didn't blow up. Also suppose that all the X5's that have escaped (including Ben) are still on the run. All but Brin who actually got captured and turned. Let's also suppose that ****Logan****'s body didn't reject Max stem cells and he can walk without the exo. So suppose Max escapes with the help of EO (I leave that one up to you too). So now Lydecker and Renfro are after her and after EO – so the virus is really there. (Lets suppose they got ****Logan****'s blood when he rescued Max from Manticore).**** Oh and about White. I feel free to throw him in the mix whenever I feel the need arises.**

**Chapter 1: The Dating Game - Plan**

Max hurried up to Logan's apartment and slammed the door shut behind her. She rushed in the computer room were Logan talked on the phone. He turned around in his chair and smiled at her. "Thank you Doctor Richmond, we'll come to you first thing tomorrow morning. And again, thank you sooooooo much. You're our hero." Hearing Logan say that made Max heart jump.

Could this be possible? Did Logan finally track down someone who could kill that god damn virus that kept them from touching? Logan hung up and looked at Max who just stared at him with questioning eyes. Logan got up and walked towards the living room and behind his couch. He smiled and said: "Yep Max, Dr. Richmond has the cure to our virus. Tomorrow morning we both get injections so we will be immune against that virus forever. Max can you believe this? God I'm sooooo happy. I thought it's better to position myself behind that couch which will keep me from running over to you and throw my arms around you."

Max smiled widely and was glad that Logan was behind that couch. She felt so overwhelmed with feelings that she didn't know what to say. She felt happy, relieved, insecure and a little scared. Now that the virus will be gone they have no excuse anymore why they can't be together - on a more intimate level.

Logan opened a bottle of wine. He poured two glasses and went over to Max who was staring out the window. "A penny for your thoughts" Logan said.

"I don't know Logan, this really comes so surprising. I've almost given up hope that we could beat this virus. And now. In 12 hours we have beaten that bastard of a virus. But what then?"

Logan handed her the glass of wine carefully and sat down on the couch. Max followed him. "I understand that you're a little scared. I'm a little scared myself. But Max, this is what we've been waiting and hoping for . Those months we couldn't touch made it so clear to me. Max, I wanne be with you, and only you. OK, some things will change. But for the better. We will still be working together, you still work at Jam Pony's and I am Eyes Only. We still have dinner together and talk. The only difference will be that we both feel happier and stronger."

"But we will also feel much more vulnerable then. I will be more worried about you and you about me. I couldn't focus on beating the bad guy's ass because I'd be worried they kill you while I do that." Max replied. But Logan just shook his head: " We already worry about one another. You already get yourself in danger to rescue me. It will always be that way. Why can't we add a little more fun, some love and happiness in our life's in addition to that?"

Max saw his point and tried to focus on the good sides of a relationship with Logan and had to smile. He was right. What would change. Nothing but the fact that after a long and hard day at work she'd come to Logan and he would hold her and comfort her and she'd be better immediately.

_The next morning:_

"Pull up your sleeves, would you", Dr. Richmond requests. He had prepared the injections already. He gave both the injections in separate rooms and called them in his office afterwards. They both sat there not knowing if they could already touch or not. So they decided to wait what Dr. Richmond had to say.

"Well, Max, Logan. Congratulations. You've beaten that virus. But not so fast. You have to wait another week and then come back. I'll check your blood and then I can tell you if it worked for good. So you better not touch for a week. But what is one week more to the two of you after all those month." Logan and Max look at each other and both share the same thought "One more week is a hell of a lot".

Kind of happy and a little frustrated they leave the doctors office. They kind of imagined this moment somewhat different from that. But Max had to go to work and they decide to talk about it later over dinner.

_Later that night:_

Logan had been talking to Bling all day about what to do about this. And Max collected a whole truckload of good advises from Original Cindy. She walked into the door of the penthouse as usual. But this time she had a smile on her face which kind of calmed Logan a bit. "What's up? What's with the unusual mimic?" Logan asked seeing her smile all calm and relaxed with no trace of the haunted look she usually portrayed followed by some lame excuse and some serious running.

"I suggest you cook something nice, we open a bottle of wine and I tell you in the meantime what the dealio is." Logan headed for the kitchen and started scanning the refrigerator.

"Pasta will be just fine. I boil the water." Max said, got rid of her jacket and went to work pouring some water in a big pot and putting it on a stove while Logan stood there watching her. Done with her work she turned around to Logan looking at him with questioning eyes. After a while of him still not answering she finally asked "What?"

Logan seemed to snap out of his staring and cleared his throat. "Sorry Max. You are just too adorable you know that. I could just watch you all night." He said and went to get the wine and 2 glasses.

"Well. You're welcome to stare away as much as you want. But only if you manage to cook something nice while you do that." Max finished with a smirk and hopped on the counter to turn the staring game around and watch Logan pour the wine. He brought her a glass and went to work cutting some peppers and onions for the pasta and some other vegetables for their salad. He knew Max was watching him and he didn't mind at all.

After talking a while about their days Logan finally remembered that Max mentioned something about a dealio she wanted to tell him about. "So Max. What ideas have you and Original Cindy come up with for us?"

"Right. Okay. So here's what we're doing the next week: We're dating!"

Logan laughed "We do what?".

"We date", Max repeated, "Every couple starts dating without getting all hot and heavy. So that's exactly what we are going to do. We are dating. Dinner, a movie, some nice conversations to get to know each other."

Logan: "But we already know each other Max...." Logan started but was quickly interrupted by a very enthusiastic Max "Yeah, we know each other. But only on a more working level. Or a more friends level. Let's dig deeper than that."

Logan gave up "Fine with me. Let's date."

"Good. Very good", Max said while hopping off the counter to pour them more wine.

"When do we start dating? Tonight? I mean we have wine, candles, dinner, music and only each other. That's what I would define as a date, right?"

"No Logan. Maybe for other people this might seem like a date. But we did exactly that for the past 1 ½ years on a regular basis. And I enjoy it. Any attempt to change it and make it more 'dateish' would be wrong. Let's not date tonight. Let's be the regular Max and Logan for tonight. And tomorrow night we start going out and do things we normally not do together." Max finished. She didn't want their dinners to become awkward from now on, so she decided to keep it like it is – just in case things didn't go as smoothly as they hoped for.

"Fine with me. Let's eat then. Could you get the wine?" he asked while he collected plates, silverware and brought it to the table. Max grabbed the wine and the salad and sat down on the table pouring some more wine while Logan served the food. They enjoyed a nice and uneventful dinner talking about nothing in particular. Just about their day some more, some Sketchy and Normal stories, some things that happened to Logan that day. But they didn't talk about Manticore and other bad guys. They usually drift off to that topic but tonight, despite wanting it to keep their dinner the way it has always been; they both intentionally avoided that topic.

Afterwards they cleaned the dishes and sat down on the couch to have some coffee after a very filling meal. They kept on talking throughout the whole time and they couldn't seem to run out of things to talk about. They felt relaxed and under no pressure what so ever. They felt comfortable with each other and both couldn't believe how easy that was.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Max asked after a while, figuring they should plan that dating thing a little. They couldn't expect it to be as easy as their dinner tonight.

"I don't know Max. I thought you had it all figured out." Logan stated.

"No. I just had the dating thing figured out. We still have to decide what to do for I don't know – 4 nights?" she said and asked. It was unusual for them to spend every night together. They saw each other every day. But not every night. So Max figured 4 out of 7 nights would still be a lot.

"4 dates? But that can't be. You know what is happening after the 3rd date Max. Right?" Logan said with a grin. Max threw a pillow at him and laughed.

"Well not with us Logan. Our magic number will have to be 5." She said with a seductive grin and look. Logan swallowed hard seeing that and thinking about what it meant. And all of a sudden he wasn't so sure anymore that this dating thing would be easy. It looked as if he would have a really hard time during all of this.

End of Chapter one.

_AN: So what do you think? In Character? Continue or not? Let your voices be heard. Because they are being considered. Later. _

_Lfbrox_


	2. The dating game

Facing Death  
  
By: lfbrox  
  
Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies - as a team this time.  
  
Rating: R (or more for later chapters)  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews. You asked what the title stood for. Well, I planned this one out to be a dark one. But as usual the stories write themselves. So it's not dark. Who cares? I might get there. Or I might not. Just let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 2: The Dating Game  
  
The next evening - Max and OC's apartment:  
  
"So Boo. Tell OC what you two lovesick; horny teenagers have planned for the night." OC asked Max from the couch while she watched Max in amusement who tried to find something to wear.  
  
"We're going to a bar and have a drink before we go to an old movie theatre that survived the pulse. They show an old pre-pulse movie. I don't know the title, but it is supposed to be funny. At least that's what Logan says. But what am I supposed to wear? It should be casual, but not as casual as I'm usually dressed." Max paced from the bathroom to her closet and back to the bathroom. Then she stopped and looked at OC who sat on the couch with crossed arms and an amused grin on her face, watching Max pace.  
  
"As a friend you should get up from that couch and help me and not sit there and laugh your ass off. This is not funny." Max said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes it is funny", OC answered still grinning.  
  
"OC. This is really important for me. For me and Logan", Max said honestly.  
  
OC stopped grinning and smiled softly at Max. "I know boo. Sorry." With that she got off the couch and walked over to Max closet. "Let's see what we can find." She said and looked through Max wardrobe.  
  
Max smiled gratefully, walked over and wrapped her hands around Cindy's waist from behind and placed her chin on her right shoulder, curious what Cindy would pick.  
  
OC started grinning again. "You know what, boo. If you are that grateful for me picking out your wardrobe, then I will dress you every morning for work from now on." It took Max a minute to understand what she meant and then dropped her arms and took a step back. She was only wearing a small towel that covered her from her chest to just under her ass.  
  
"I am really grateful for your help OC. But Logan and I are so close to finally hitting it off. No way I'm gonna switch teams so close from the finishing line." Max replied while grabbing some underwear from her drawer and walked to the bathroom to put it on.  
  
OC entered the bathroom with a pair of tight blue jeans and a dark red form- fitting blouse, just as Max stood in her underwear in front of the mirror critically eying each inch of her skin.  
  
"Do you think Logan will like me like that?" Max asked, still eying the scar she had from her heart transplant.  
  
"Boo, how can you ask that? Logan would be and is gonna be all over you when he sees you like that. Your body is fucking amazing boo." OC answered honestly.  
  
"Thank you," Max replied and then shook her head to get rid of the memories that came every time she looked at the scar. "So let's see what you have picked out for me." Max said grabbed the cloth that OC handed her and put them on. She gave herself another look-over in the mirror before turning to OC. "What do you think?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect boo. Just one thing.." OC said and moved closer to Max.  
  
"Just what?" Max asked self-consciously while looking down at herself. Just then OC had reached her and opened another button on her shirt to show off just a little more cleavage.  
  
"OC!" Max eyed her best friend with a warning stare, but made no attempt to close the button again. Why not show off what she had. She hugged OC, grabbed her leather jacket and walked towards the door.  
  
"Have fun boo. Don't screw this up", OC called after her.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't plan on screwing things up. Not again." Max said, waved and left.  
  
After the door was closed OC stood there for a second. "Let's hope you're right. And let's hope you don't kill that guy on your first date." OC said to no one in particular and went back to the couch, intent to stay up until Max comes back home to hear all about it.  
  
******************************  
  
Outside Max building:  
  
Max had just exited her building when she saw the familiar Aztek pull up in front of her. She smiled at Logan and he smiled back. She reached out to open the door and get in, when she saw Logan hold up his finger and mouthed a "WAIT". She pulled her hand back and waited, wondering what he had in mind. He opened his door and walked around the car where she was standing.  
  
"Hi Max", he beamed. "You look beautiful tonight." He said while taking in her appearance. Max noticed that his eyes remained a little longer on her upper body and she quietly thanked OC for opening that one button, that allowed Logan to see just a little bit more cleavage than he used to see. Logan had to clear his throat after that sight in order to keep on speaking, which plastered a little smile on Max' face.  
  
"Thanks Logan. You don't look too bad yourself," she said and now it was her turn to explore him a little closer - with her eyes that is. He too had chosen a casual pair of blue jeans for tonight. But they were a little bit tighter than the ones he used to wear. Of course he didn't need his exoskeleton anymore, so no need for baggy pants all the time. He wore a white shirt that showed off his well defined upper body muscles. Now it was Max time to swallow and she had to force her eyes away from his chest to his eyes. He was smiling at her, knowing he had just been thoroughly checked out by the goddess in front of him.  
  
She smiled back at him. She knew that he noticed her staring and she would have blushed a little, if she hadn't caught him staring at her just moments ago. After a moment of not speaking and just staring at each other; just smiling at each other they finally were done thinking dirty and naughty things and had enough self control back to continue with this evening.  
  
"Let me get the door for you", Logan said and opened the door for her and gestured her to get in. Max raised her eyebrows in surprise and got in the Aztek. Logan closed the door and walked back around the car and got back into his seat. He started the car, turned to Max before putting the gear in and smiled. "You ready?" He asked her.  
  
"Absolutely. Let the dates begin." She said with a smile and a shy look in his direction. He caught her look and smiled back, then focused on the road.  
  
********************************  
  
A Bar in Sector 6:  
  
Logan held the door open for Max and she walked inside. The bar was not like the bars she usually goes to. It was nothing like Crash. There was no beer smell, no people riding their bike on the bar, no people in leather jackets fighting over who won the round of pool and no earth shattering noise from ill tuned speakers.  
  
Here, people sat on the bar or on their tables, drinking wine or martinis and talked. There was soft music playing in the background and the TV on the bar showed the latest baseball game. The only yelling came from the die hard fans who sat there drinking beer and watching the game on the bar.  
  
Logan entered after Max and waited for her to tell him if she liked it here or if she wanted to leave. After taking in the scene Max turned to Logan, "Where do you wanne sit?"  
  
Logan smiled and was relieved that he apparently chose the right location. He looked around and saw a spot in the back of the room, hidden from everyone's eyes. Probably not the best thing right about now, he thought and searched for something less romantic and less private.  
  
"What about there", Logan pointed at a table that was far enough away from the baseball fans but still close enough to the bar. Max nodded and walked towards the table. Once there, Logan pulled the chair out for her. Max took a seat and Logan sat down across from her.  
  
As soon as they were seated, a waitress came over. She smiled at the couple and placed a bar menu in front of them. "Hi, my name is Mary and I'm gonna be your waitress tonight. Do you wanne have dinner or just drinks?" she asked in a sugar coded voice.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we'll have some appetizers, if that's okay?" Logan said.  
  
"Sure. No problem. Take your time. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Mary asked, her eyes fixed on Logan, totally ignoring Max.  
  
Logan noticed Mary's stare and uncomfortably looked down, trying to avoid her stare. He looked over at Max, who looked a little pissed.  
  
"What would you like to drink, honey?" Logan asked while staring in Max eyes and emphasizing the word honey. Max smiled. Her smile turned into a big grin when she saw the frown on Mary's face, who looked at Max as if she had just noticed that she was sitting there.  
  
"How about a nice glass of wine?" Max smiled at Logan. She wanted to use the word honey to finish her sentence but chickened out before it could slip her lips.  
  
"You're wish is my command", he said to Max, then turned to Mary, who now avoided the eye contact. "Could we have 2 glasses of Chardonnay please? Pre- pulse if possible." Logan ordered and before Mary could respond he turned his attention back to the beautiful woman sitting across from him.  
  
"That was one weird waitress", Max said after Mary had mumbled something and sped off to the bar.  
  
"Yeah. But hey", Logan said leaning back and looking his own body up and down, "Can you really blame her?" He said while gesturing towards his body.  
  
"You're really full of yourself, Cale." Max said while laughing at Logan. "But you know. Maybe you're right. You really look kinda..." Max started to say when Logan looked at her with suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"Kinda what?"  
  
//Hot. Absolutely hot. Sexy. Eatable. Yummy.// Max head screamed at her, but again she could not get one of these words out of her mouth. So she chickened again and settled for: "Kinda cute. You do look kinda cute tonight."  
  
"Cute, huh?"  
  
"Yep. Cute. Don't make me say it again." She playfully warned him.  
  
He held his hands up in defense. "Okay. I won't make you say it again. And I know it is not appropriate for a gentleman, but let me just say, that you look absolutely, breathtakingly hot tonight." Logan finished, letting his eyes wander briefly over that part of her body that wasn't covered up by the table - her chest again. Max was surprised at his openness. Surprised that it was her Logan saying that. Not HER Logan in the possessing him way, but the Logan she knew.  
  
She was surprised and flattered. "Thank you Logan", Max replied trying hard not to break their eye contact. But she felt like blushing, laughing and running. This was her. Max. A genetically engineered killing machine. She wasn't made for that. Dating. Flattery. Courtship. Normal human relationship behavior.  
  
Logan's voice brought her out of her thought ramblings. "Sorry Logan. What did you say?"  
  
"I said that I wasn't finished yet. Even though I have no problem with you looking absolutely and breathtakingly hot. Would you mind not looking like that for our next 3 dates?" Logan said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you saying, Logan? Are you calling me a tease?" Max countered.  
  
"Maybe", he said while raising his eyebrows and then lifting his wine glass.  
  
Max lifted her glass as well, they toasted and then drank. It wasn't the gulping drinking to ease the nervousness and to cover the embarrassing silence like they experienced on their only date-like attempt a while back. It was a relaxed and playful almost sensual/sexual atmosphere. They locked eyes over the rim of their glasses. Not nervous. Not embarrassed of what they could or could not say.  
  
All would be over soon. Then there were no more limits. Not physical, not emotional. And for the first time, none of them had major doubts about it. No major doubts that is. Of course Max had her "I'm a killing machine. I don't deserve him. I'm trouble. I'm poison. I get him killed" doubts.  
  
And Logan had his "What does she want with a guy like me? I can't give her what she needs. I'm the reason why she sticks around and that's what gets her killed in the end" doubts.  
  
But other than that. They had the intention of enjoying themselves. Be lightheaded for once.  
  
After another glass of wine and some appetizers Logan looked at his watch.  
  
"We would have to go if we want to catch the movie."  
  
Max didn't feel like leaving. They talked and laughed and had a good time. But they had another 3 dates. A lot of time left to talk. Why risking running out of things to say. So she grabbed her jacket and got up. "Let's go then."  
  
Logan left a fifty dollar note on the table and rushed after Max, intent to be the gentleman he promised to be and open the door for her.  
  
******************************** Max and OC's apartment:  
  
It was after midnight, when the door opened. OC's head snapped up as she woke from her little nap and she saw Max walking in, trying to be quiet and not to wake OC.  
  
"So did you kill the guy?" OC said from the couch.  
  
"Cindy. You're still up?" Max asked in surprise. She took her jacket off and plopped down on the couch next to OC.  
  
"You think I could've gone to sleep without hearing how the date went? Think again. So how was it? Roller-boy still among the living?" Cindy asked with a grin. She could see on Max' face and the smile that would not leave her features - even though she tried to hide it - that the date had gone well.  
  
"It was nice", Max said teasingly.  
  
"Nice? I'm waiting up until the wee hours to hear that the date was nice. You gotta give Original Cindy a little bit more, boo." Cindy replied, seeing, that Max was about to burst if she didn't get rid of it.  
  
"OC", Max sighed, "Is it possible to burst with happiness? Logan and I had such a wonderful time tonight. We had drinks, we talked, we laughed. He was such a gentleman. I mean not like he could have done anything un-gentleman like without dropping dead. But I felt like a real woman tonight. Like a regular girl." Max leaned back into the couch and smiled again.  
  
"So the boy teats you nice?" OC asked, already knowing the answer. But she'd never seen Max talking about her feelings and emotions so openly, so she tried to push it a little more.  
  
"He treated me like I'm the only woman around him all night. There was this bitch of a waitress, who checked him out and flirted with him in front of my eyes, and he didn't waste a second to let her know he was there with me. He treats me like I'm special. But in a good way. So yeah. The evening was just nice." Max concluded her report and looked at Cindy.  
  
"Well boo. What can I say. I'm really happy for you. And if I can do anything to help you stay this happy, just let me know." OC offered.  
  
"Thanks. But no thanks," Max replied with a grin.  
  
"What?" OC asked in confusion. Did her boo just tell her she didn't need her help. Sure she wasn't much of an expert, when it came to boy-girl interaction. But there was no doubt, she was the queen of love advice. Max grinned after seeing OC looking so confused and a little offended.  
  
"Relax. All I'm saying is, that if you continue dressing me and unbuttoning me - that is, Logan's gonna die of a heart attack. The tension between us when he dropped me off after the date was so thick that you wouldn't have been able to cut it with those magic knives." Max explained, pointing to the infomercial about magic, sharp cooking knives in the little TV that was on in the background.  
  
"So what you're saying is, that the second the virus bitch is gone you two are gonna jump each others bones to work up that tension? Did Original Cindy get that right?" Cindy asked with amusement.  
  
"I'm saying, that any second now, we are gonna jump each other. I don't know how I'm going to survive another 3 dates with him. Having him so close, looking so good, smelling so good. All I wanne do is touch him, kiss him. But I can't. And I don't wanne think about what to do when the test results come back negative. I really don't know." Max said with desperation.  
  
"Then don't think about it. Max. All's gonna be aight, boo. Just hang in there for another few days. There's no point in going all crazy about what might happen. Just wait, enjoy and see what happens" OC advised her.  
  
"Enjoy?" Max said in disbelief. "What is so enjoyable about all that?"  
  
"You said it yourself just a minute ago. Stop going all crazy, world's- going-down on me now. You said he makes you feel good, and special, and regular. You said you enjoy being with him. And let me tell you boo. That sexual tension. There's nothing better than building it up and then give into it. Believe me. Original Cindy knows what she's talking about. Now go to bed and dream about your boy-toy. It's late and we have to go to work tomorrow." Cindy said while getting up from the couch and moved towards her little sleeping quarters.  
  
Max didn't feel like going to bed right now. She turned the TV off and stretched out on the couch. She closed her eyes and replayed the evening again. And before she knew it she was asleep, a smile playing on her face.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I know. I know. I finally update and then I give you a chapter, where nothing even remotely new or interesting happens. Sorry bout that. It might happen again. Waddayathink? 


	3. A rainy afternoon

Facing Death

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R (or more for later chapters)

_AN 1: Yet again a very uneventful chapter. I hope you don't mind. But I always looked forward to the easygoing banter between Max and Logan in each – or almost each – episode. No drama, no tears no emergencies. Just Max and Logan. They not only fight the bad, they not only have sexual tension between them – they are also friends. _

_AN 2: Havok. I might have to change my name from lfbrox to porn girl. Whaddayathink? Don't want the powers that rule ff.net to pull a havok on me __J___

**Chapter 3: A rainy afternoon**

_Jam Pony, __11:30 am_:__

"So you're off at noon, boo? I thought you and Logan are about to jump each others bones pre-maturely if you spend just another date with one another. And now you take half the day off, because spending the whole evening with your soon-to-be-squeeze is not enough. Explain that to Original Cindy." Cindy asked Max as they were approaching Jam Pony on their bikes.

"Slow down OC. If I get in there too early, Normal makes me do another run. And I don't want to be late. I have no idea what Logan has planned. But supposedly "there is no time like right now"." Max finished, stopping her bike to avoid arriving in Normal's sight too soon.

"So you don't know what he has planned?" OC asked, slowing down too – the colleague that she is. 

"Nope. No Idea. But I hope it involves a lot of fresh, cold air and a lot of people around us", Max finished with a wink while slowly pushing her bike inside as it started to rain a little.

OC looked up into the quickly clouding Seattle sky and exhaled deeply and loudly. "Yeah, you go girl. Spend a nice and cozy afternoon with your squeeze and let your homegirl paddle around in this fucking weather." 

"Sorry OC", Max apologized while changing out of her cycling gear and into her custom jeans and T-Shirt. "But I don't think my day is going to be too cozy. But I have to admit, it's going to be better than anything else I could imagine doing today. Just take some long breaks boo and the day'll be over before you know. See ya." Max said with a smile as she grabbed her backpack and walked by Cindy who just frowned at her. She wanted to reply something when she heard Normal biping at her – so she rolled her eyes and her bike to the desk to pick up some packages and head back into the rain that kept on falling a little harder now.

*******

Max hopped on her bike, put her Jam Pony cap on and tried to cycle faster than the rain to Logans penthouse. Which didn't really work. By the time she arrived there and had locked her bike, she was already soaking wet. But even that could not shadow her good mood one bit, so she hopped (– no Max doesn't hop -), she quickly went inside and waited impatiently for the elevator.

 She was as nervous as she was exited to see Logan. She just wished he wouldn't wear anything tight or anything cute or any cologne. God she wished he wouldn't wear anything at all. She had to grin thinking about how it would be after the virus was cured. She would take a rainy afternoon off and go to Logans' hoping he would not wear anything. And if he happened to be dressed she sure would find a way to change that. Then they would spend all day in his bedroom, making love, talking, sleeping and cuddling. She smiled again as she rode up to the penthouse in the elevator, enjoying her daydreaming. Then she realized, that she had never seen his bedroom. She had to change that today. She had to make those fantasies of hers as real as possible. And how could she imagine a perfect day in his arms in his bed when she had never seen his room.

She let herself inside his penthouse and looked around. Maybe he was in his bedroom? She wondered. That would be neat. Then she would see the bedroom and could stop wondering what it looked like. But no such luck. She found him standing in the living room gazing out the window. He had his back to her so she could not see his face, and she feared that something might be wrong. In the past, she only found him doing that 'staring out the window' thing, when something was bad. 

"Logan", Max announced her presence. 

He turned around in surprise. He did pick up on the worried tone in her voice and as he turned around he saw her standing there. Soaking wet, her clothes clung to her body and she looked seriously worried. His smile with which he wanted to greet her faded and he took a step toward her but decided he better stop.

"Max", he said his voice now equally worried. 

"What's wrong?" Max and Logan asked at the same time. 

No one started talking. Each was waiting for the other one to start talking.

"Max", Logan tried again. "Tell me. What's the matter, What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? What is wrong with YOU?" Max asked confused.

"Nothing. What's with YOU?" Logan sounded as confused.

"Nothing", Max said exhausted then had to laugh. Seemed like there was really nothing going on, nothing to worry about.

"Then why do we both act all freaked out Max?" Logan asked her and relaxed completely after seeing Max laugh.

"I guess we're just used to something or someone spoiling our precious little down-time", Max replied while shrugging her soaking jacket off and throwing it over a chair to dry.

Logan's gaze followed the wet jacket as it landed on his expensive chair and he turned to her to ask her to put it somewhere else to dry so it would not ruin his chair and drip all over his hardwood floor. But as soon as he had turned around he saw Max standing there. Her hair wet so it looked almost curly again. Her face was glistening and a drop of water from her wet hair rolled down her cheek – further down. Logan stood there mesmerized and followed that single drop with his eyes as it proceeded to drip from her chin, down her throat, rolling down her collarbone and disappearing in her rain soaked, tight black tank top. He swallowed hard. That was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She looked like a goddess. He couldn't help himself and let his eyes travel further south.

Even though she wore a jacket, she was soaked through and through. He stopped briefly at the exposed skin between her jeans and her tank top. It shimmered golden and all he wanted to do was to get down on his knees and trace her firm muscles there with his tongue. His gaze briefly wandered over her figure in her tight, wet jeans that clung to her like a second skin. Then he made a u-turn and traveled back up.

Max noticed him staring. It wasn't even subtle, he really took himself time. It took almost 45 seconds to travel down and she realized, that he intended to make his way back up. Unashamed staring. She just stood still. She could feel his eyes on her like they were his hands. She knew every second where his eyes were. She thought she even heard him growl low in his throat once or twice. But she wasn't sure if those noises weren't coming out of her throat instead. If it was her she wasn't ashamed of it. She did not feel vulnerable. Didn't feel like a piece of meat – a sex object. She saw the look of awe and admiration in his eyes. She could see his longing, his excitement. And she felt the same arousal. Felt the same longing and urgency.

Logan was back at her firm belly but forced himself to move on. He knew he was staring and he wanted to look her in the eyes to apologize and see what she felt. So he forced his eyes higher. But at the sight of her breasts he stopped. He could almost imagine how they looked naked. The wet and tight top left nothing to the imagination. He noticed her nipples hard through her tank top and this time they both heard the growl that Logan could not stop anymore. He noticed her rapid breathing and his heart jumped at the thought that she found his desire for her exciting.

But they couldn't act on it. At least not now. So this had to stop. His eyes shot up to her face just in time to see her tongue shoot out of her mouth and wet her luscious, full lips. He cleared his throat and looked in her dark eyes that were filled with desire. He cleared his throat again he wanted to speak.

"Max", he rasped. His mouth felt suddenly very dry. Which he found funny because he would describe the sight in front of him mouthwatering. But he needed to get her out of those wet and tight clothes and put her in something warm, fluffy and oversized. If only he could find his voice again.

"You're all wet", he managed to stutter while staring in her eyes.

"Oh, I definitely am. What are we gonna do about that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Take your clothes off", he answered, having missed the double meaning in their previous sentences.

He saw Max grin devilishly and her hands found the first button of her jeans and unbuttoned it. Logan's eyes widened in shock. No he didn't mean it like that. She opened the second button and he could see the black underwear shimmer through. No, he really didn't mean it like that. He thought again. If only his mouth would open and say those words. But that would mean that she would stop and Logan wasn't sure if he could handle that. 

Pop. The third button opened and Max grin widened seeing the battle inside Logan display itself all too clearly on his face. He was torn between doing the right thing and doing the right thing. No matter what she did next. If she stopped or continued. It would not be wrong. But it would definitely make it a lot harder on them to survive those next dates. 

Max had opened the last button on her jeans and Logan still stood there fighting his inner battle. She wasn't sure what to do next. Take them off? Make him snap out of the state he was in? She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her jeans when Logan finally regained the ability to speak.

"Max", he almost shouted. "I did not mean it like that. Why don't you grab some dry clothes out of my room and change?"

"Jesus Logan. Took you long enough. I really thought you would let me do a striptease here." Max replied.

"You don't have to strip to be a tease Max", Logan replied honestly. "You have no idea what you're doing to me. So, ahm, please. Go and change. I'm begging you."

"I guess I'm having a pretty good idea what I'm doing to you Logan. So give me some clothes then – if you are comfortable walking that is." Max teased.

Logan blushed a little at that. Sometimes it sucked to be a guy. So he gestured towards his room. "Just grab something from my closet. I'm sure you'll find something that is not too big." 

"Great", Max beamed and turned to walk towards the master room. That's great, she thought. Now she got to see the master bedroom and the master bathroom. And she got to wear his clothes. This day seemed to get better and better.

***********

After Max disappeared into his bedroom, Logan rushed to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of ice-water from the freezer and downed it in big gulps. That wasn't exactly what he had planned for the day. He stood there thinking if it was good or bad. Yes, he stared at Max, almost poked her with his errection and stuttered like a little schoolboy. But Max did not seem to mind. How could she. She was almost as affected by him as he was by her. So now she is standing naked in his bathroom putting on his clothes. He had to remember what it is she was wearing. He would never wash it. Logan shook his head. Did he just think that? He asked himself. Now he really sounded like a schoolboy. No time left to worry, as Max emerged from his bedroom. 

She wore a cozy pair of grey sweatpants and on of his long-sleeved shirts. It was a little too big, but she had adjusted it with a little rolling up, pulling down and tucking. She looked cute and she looked very comfortable as she strolled towards the kitchen where he was still standing with his empty glass in hand.

"That better?" he asked.

"Much. And you. Better?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah. I'm cool." He replied and hoped that it didn't sound too forced. He did feel more relaxed. But cool? In her presence? Guess that'll never happen.

"Good. So what have you planned for us today?" she asked while taking a seat on his counter.

"Well," he said while looking over her shoulder and out of the window at a full blown rain storm, "I actually had planned a little trip outside of Seattle. See something new, do a little hiking and a little picnic. But considering the rain. I don't know. Guess we just have to stay here then." He replied. Too bad. He'd planned everything, even packed a little basked with all of Max' favorites. "Sorry. I know how hard it is for you to get half a day off. I really wanted to do something special." Logan apologized.

"What are you apologizing for? That I'm not out there delivering packages in a fucking rain storm instead of sitting here in your cozy penthouse with you sipping hot chocolate? In that case: you are forgiven." Max answered in her usual sarcasm.

"Well, I'm glad", Logan replied with one of his trade-mark Logan Cale smiles. "I take it you want hot-chocolate then?"

"You bet", Max grinned and hopped off her chair. "I'll wait in the living room."

She turned and was gone. Logan went to the fridge and 'got milk?' 

This was going to be an interesting afternoon after all.

*************

_The streets of __Seattle__, _1 pm___:_

"You guy's are genetically engineered. You don't mind cold, rainy weather. Plus you are super fast. Why don't you do you're sisters homegirly a favor and make her runs while Original Cindy goes home and treats herself to a nice hot coffee and a session of good old pre-pulse talk shows. God knows I covered your asses often enough when the big spooky black helicop guys were on your ass." Cindy asked while sitting with Alec and Zach in a little coffeehouse on one of her long breaks.

"I don't know Cindy. Most of the time I have to take all the blame when something goes wrong. Okay. Most of the time it is my fault, but still. Do your own runs." Alec answered and grimaced after sipping the bad black coffee they sold there. 

"Fine. Don't count on Cindy the next time you get your lazy ass in trouble. What about you Sam…errr……I mean Zach?" Cindy turned to the quiet X5 who still had to get used to hanging out with people. He also had to get used to the way Cindy talked, but it wasn't as bad as Herbal, so he was glad he wasn't there. And Sketchy. He didn't understand him either. And not because of the way he talked. Max had interesting friends. Strange friends but they accepted him without asking too many questions. Cindy was the only one who knew what he, Max and Alec were. And she never took advantage of that. So he guessed he owed her one.

"Okay. I guess I could do that. Where is Max anyway?" Zach asked.

"Thanks bro. I see my boo has at least one fine brother", OC answered while glaring at Alec who just shook his head. Zach had a lot to learn if he wanted a good life in this jungle. 

"She's at hot-boy's crib. Prob'ly enjoying herself stupid while we have to work. Well. I guess that is, while you boys have to work. I'm outta here. See ya tonight at Crash?" Cindy asked while putting her wet raincoat back on.

"Yeah. Maybe", Alec replied while getting ready to go back to work.

"Maybe. Will Max be there?" Zach asked.

"Wouldn't count on it bro", OC answered while mounting her bike. "Very busy with her squeeze y'know. See ya." She waved and paddled home to get some of that coffee and Jerry Springer.

Zach and Alec pushed their bikes out in the pouring rain. 

"I don't know. This Logan guy. Do you think it's smart that Max hangs out with him so much?" Zach asked Alec as they paddled towards Jam Pony to get more packages. 

"Come on Zachary", Alec teased. "Let little Maxie have some fun. Maybe she'll get off of my ass for once if she blows off all that steam with Logan." Alec never understood why Zach was so over-protective when it came to Max. Before Zach showed up Max was doing just fine. If one of them needed a baby sitter it would be him. But Alec would never say that out loud. He waved at Zach and made a right turn. This military correctness got on his nerves, and even though they were sort of brothers – or at least that's what Max always said – he wasn't too keen on spending time with Zach alone. He wanted some fun, and decided to have a little drink to warm him up before going back to work.

******************

_Logan's penthouse, __2 pm__:_

The rain was pouring against the windows of the penthouse. The wind that picked up on intensity howled. Max was stretched out on the couch with a big fluffy blanket sipping her hot chocolate. Logan, who sat on the chair next to her was now crouched on the floor next to his TV set going through his selection of DVD's to pick a movie for the night. 

"How about 'As good as it get's'?" Logan asked.

"Logan, why do you keep asking me? I don't know any of those movies. Just pick something you like", Max said and turned to look at Logan.

"Well, I don't know what you like", Logan said tearing through his collection.

"What is your favorite movie?"

"I don't know. Depends. What genre do you like? Action, comedy, romance?" Logan asked helplessly.

"Pick Logan or I'm gonna end it for you" Max warned him playfully.

"Fine", Logan said and got ready to pick. He didn't want to pick something too sad or something that would bring back any bad memories for Max and for him. Nothing too sexy. Nothing too violent. Nothing too intellectual. He had a lot of movies he liked. But which one would be the best for the night. 

"I got it", Logan got up and held a DVD in his hand.

"What it is?" Max sat up on the couch and looked expectantly. She always loved their movie nights. Logan picked a movie and they sat together on his couch, eating popcorn and watching the movie. Max was always amazed. She never heard of any of the movies he showed her but he always carefully chose something he knew Max would enjoy. Things most people took for granted were all new for Max. So she really was excited to see what he picked today.

"It's one of my favorites. And don't get the wrong idea here, but it's about and it's called "Threesome". Very funny. But let's have dinner first." Logan said and moved back to his chair taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Threesome, huh?" Max said with a wink.

"It's a good movie. Wait till you see it." Logan defended his choice.

"Okay. Let's eat. What do we have?" Max asked and got off the couch to help Logan in the kitchen – or at least keep him company. 

"Over here Max", Logan stopped Max who was already half way to the kitchen. "I planned a picnic today, and even though we don't get to enjoy it after a hike and with a great view, I think we should still enjoy it. Grab a blanket, Let's do this right. What about here? We still have a view over the city." Logan said and pointed at a spot in front of the window in the living room. Max remembered the first time they sat there on the floor. It was a good time – if only Zach wouldn't have interrupted. She stored the memories back in her head intended to make new memories. She grabbed the blanket from the couch and together with Logan they arranged it on the floor. 

"Put some music on and I'll go and get the basked and some drinks", Logan said and moved to the kitchen while Max made her way over to the stereo, inspecting Logans CD collection.

As Logan returned with the picnic basket and some wine glasses the room was filled with a slow bluesy tone. He sat down on the blanket and Max grabbed some of the big pillows from the couch and settled down next to him, handing him a pillow and finding a comfortable spot herself. He opened the basket and retrieved the bottle of red wine. While he opened the bottle and poured them some glasses, Max eagerly checked what goodies Logan had packed and spread everything on the blanket.

"Chocolate covered strawberries! Logan you really outdone yourself", Max said and could not resist munching on the desert before even starting with all the other main courses in appetizer form.

"Glad you like it", Logan said and started his own feast.

"But we still have to do that little road trip and hiking thingy", Max said between bites of salmon, ham and garlic bread.

"Definitely. How about a real vacation? We could go away for a week or so, just hang out, have fun and enjoy ourselves for once", Logan answered and handed her a glass of wine.

"That would be awesome Logan. God knows we deserve it." Max said and grabbed another strawberry. She was a sucker for sweet stuff.

"We could go to my uncles cabin. There's a lake and woods and some hiking trails."

"Sounds great. Let's just wait for the test results and then we can get going", Max replied. She felt deliriously happy now. She had Logan, great food and they were making plans for the future. The near future – but still the future.

"It's a deal then", Logan beamed at her. "And for the long trip I have a present for you." He handed her a plainly wrapped box which Max opened feverishly. A present for her.

"A coffee mug?" Max asked after unwrapping it. It was a large chrome-like coffee mug with a lid. She had no idea what to make of it.

"Yeah. For the car. I know you don't have a car, but I figured you should have one. Everyone has one of these." Logan explained his choice of a gift.

"Thanks. I still don't get why everyone needs a car cup, though." Max said and made herself comfortable on the blanket and the pillow looking at Logan. 

"I don't think it's about the cup or the coffee", Logan answered cuddling into his own pillow gazing into Max eyes. "I guess in this fucked up world, where you cannot choose what kind of job you would like to and where even at home there is no time to relax in order to survive that's what they have left. I mean you get in your car with your cup of coffee, turn on the music and drive to work where you know they gonna ride your ass good. The only time you have for yourself and where you can do what you want are those 15 or 20 minutes in the car on your way to work. You listen to music, you sip your bad coffee and you just feel like yourself, the time you tank energy for the shit you know is definitely going to come that day." Logan finished his musing.

"So the cup is kinda a symbol for freedom and own will?" Max asked loving the way Logan always tried to explain her the simple joy's of life.

"Yeah, sort of. I just figured you should have that too." Logan said loving Max' interest in life.

"Did you ever have that? I mean driving to work worrying feeling with your coffee mug?" Max asked.

"Not like everyone else. I mean I was rich and I did not have to worry about money. And I did not dislike my job. But I always had to go back to my uncle Jonas' place after work. So I really enjoyed the peace and freedom in my car. It was pretty much the only time I could be myself and no one was telling me what a burden and failure I was. That's why I always enjoyed it." Logan answered truthfully.

"And then you move out married Valerie and started Eyes Only?" Max asked propping herself on her elbow looking at Logan.

"No. I moved out way before Valerie. And Eyes Only started after our divorce. When I met Valerie I was still working at my uncle's company. After the marriage I quit the job to work as a freelance journalist. That's how I saw all the misery and injustice in the world. But I thought I could change the world by writing articles about this injustice. After Valerie left I just wasn't satisfied anymore writing articles. I knew I reached the people, but nothing changed. So I decided to use my contacts to do something about it." Logan explained.

"That's how Eyes Only started?"

"No. The cable hacks came later. First I just reported everything to the cops and hoped I could dig up enough evidence to lock the bad guys up. But I soon realized that the cops were as criminal as any other mainstream criminal on the street."

"Then you started the hacks?"

"Yeah. I figured I could reach people just like with my articles, make the bigger guys aware of the problem, and leave the cops no other chance than to act on it."

"Or the people would've gotten suspicious about them. Smart move."

"Thanks. That's what I thought. I never believed I would get myself in so much trouble." Logan replied.

"Like meeting a genetically engineered killing machine who left you paralyzed, heartbroken and on the most-wanted-list of the worst of the worst people?" Max asked.

"Well, if it wouldn't have been for that sexy genetically engineered killing machine I would have been dead or worse for quite a while now." Logan replied with a grin.

"Well, if it wouldn't have been for that sexy genetically engineered killing machine you wouldn't have been in the situation of loosing your life", Max answered sadly.

"Max. I'm older than you and even though I can't even fathom what you've been through all your life, I have had a lot of really bad experiences myself. And I had a lot of good experiences too. I lived a very good life – financially and professionally. But I always felt empty and depressed. YOU are the best thing ever happened to me. Without you I probably would have thrown the towel a long time ago. You gave me the hope back that everything might not be all bad. To be your friend was more than I could ever ask for. To love you and have you love me back makes me feel greater than life. It's about time be both get those stupid thoughts out of our heads that we are bad for each other. That we would be better off without one another. Because it's simply not true. I cannot speak for you – but you make me strong, you make me the person I am, you make me feel like everything is worth it." Logan finished with conviction in his eyes. It was about time someone said it. 

"I guess it would be easier to run away and see the fact that it is dangerous if we keep being together. But I guess it would be even harder to ignore what we have found in one another." Max mused.

"Okay. Guess we agree on that one. No more running." Logan said and lifted his glass to toast to that.

"No more running", Max said touching her glass with his.

They relaxed back into their pillows and glanced out of the windows for a while, totally content that everything was cleared. They sipped their wine and just enjoyed the music, the company and the rain and the storm outside. 

After the wine was gone and most of the food had vanished Max rolled to her side.

"So you gonna start the popcorn soon?"

"You want me to move now?" Logan answered and sat up.

"I would suggest we get the movie started and cuddle up on the couch – but given the givens – let's just start the movie." Max replied and sounded both, sad that she could not cuddle now, and happy – for they had a future full of cuddling ahead of them – so god will.

"So you don't share the couch with me?" Logan asked while getting up to go to the kitchen and make some popcorn. 

"I guess we could share the couch. Go make popcorn and I get the couch and the movie ready." Max said getting up, gathering the blanket and the pillows and arranging them on the couch.

****************

_AN: Yet another uneventful chapter. That's what happens when you already have the end planned but you start writing and find no way of getting to that end. But I hope you like it anyway. _

_IMPORTANT: If you have not read "Limited Time" yet, please do so. I have a sequel in the works. No plot - just fluff. So get yourself ready – I might post the first chapter next week. You don't want to be unprepared, now do you?_


	4. LadyKiller Cale

Facing Death

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R (or more for later chapters)

_AN :__ Sorry guys. I promised you a lot and I gave you nothing. And now I give you yet another rather unimportant chapter – even a short one. But life kinda interfered a little and I could not stop it. But I promise I'll be better. And for the "Limited Time" sequel. Give me just a little more time. _

**Chapter 4: Lady-killer Cale**

*************

_"……..My college experience wasn't what I'd planned. It bore no resemblance to the pictures in the brochure. But I'm not unhappy. I don't think any of us are. We got what we needed out of it. It's kinda like when you go on vacation. You plan everything out, but then one day you make a wrong turn or take a detour and you end up on some crazy place that you can't even find on the map. Doing something you never thought you'd do. Maybe you feel a little lost while it's happening. But later you realize it was the best part of the trip."_

The music played and the end credits rolled down the screen. Max and Logan sat on the couch comfortably covered by a big fluffy blanket. Logan had seen that movie a dozen times so he did not have to pay all his attention to the screen. He equally divided his attention between Max and the movie. He just loved how she enjoyed it. He loved to watch her watching. She was so responsive. Her usually guarded self lost in the movie and all the emotions she was feeling were clearly visible on her face. And the little sounds she made. He just loved it.

"What do you think?" Logan asked turning slightly towards her and away from the screen. No matter if they watched a silly movie, a heavy movie or just a movie like tonight. They grew accustomed to it, to sit and talk about it, or joke about it, or repeat the funniest lines afterwards. And as much as Logan loved watching her during the movie, he loved those moments even more. She was relaxed, she was exited and more herself than ever. It were those moments, where Logan and Max were just Logan and Max. No monsters, no enemies and no thoughts that were anywhere near their dark, strange reality. And that felt good. It felt right. And they deserved it.

Max stretched out on the couch, careful not to bump into Logan but also careful not to move too far away from him. She snatched the bowl of popcorn out of his lap and started to munch on it.

"I liked it. I really did." She said around a mouth of popcorn. "So that's what you guys do in college?" Max said and grinned at him.

"Nooooo. That's what they did. I was a grade A student. I spent most of my time in the library." Logan answered with an innocent smile.

"Riiiight", Max grinned and threw some popcorn in his direction. "Lady-killer Logan Cale. I bet you've hardly seen the library from the inside."

"Hey. That hurts. And how did you come up with 'Lady-killer'?" Logan asked playfully offended. 

"I didn't come up with it Logie. I was at the wedding too, 'member?" Max shot back.

"Bennets wedding?" Logan questioned.

"Mmmmhhh", Max stretched her answer enjoying the guilty look on Logans face.

"Well. If I remember correctly, you were out most of the time saving Normals ass." Logan replied trying to save some time. He knew she had him. And he also knew that she knew she had him. So at least he could buy some time to think about how to explain his former lifestyle.

"I was there long enough. B'sides. They were talking a lot about you that night." Max explained.

"You mean pitying me for sitting in that chair", Logan asked and a little sadness crept up inside of him. 

"No. They were mostly talking about why you were still single and whatever happened to you and that Blondie." Max replied quickly. No need to remind him of those times when it obviously pained him to even think about it. "I just had to ask a few questions and they couldn't be stopped to talk about you and your…., ahm,….fun days during college. And if I understood correctly, you weren't too bored after college either." Max grinned at Logan who clearly looked a little uncomfortable by now.

"Well. Max. What can I say. That was pre-pulse. I was a rich white boy with a lot of time and no pressure to finish college all too quickly. Back then you could actually buy something with that money. Girls loved my money. And I loved that they wanted to spend time with me. So yeah, I mean I did have a lot of company, but I did not drag them all to my bed –or have them drag me to their bed. Let's just say I didn't like to be alone and I liked to have some fun. Plus. What was I supposed to do?" Logan defended himself.

"S'okay Logan. I was just fucking with you." Max laughed at his uneasiness. Then it dawned her what she had said. She cursed herself in her head before she sat up – now uneasy herself.

"What I meant to say is that I'm kidding. You know. Pulling your leg n'all." Max studdered. Now it was Logans turn to laugh at her and enjoy how uncomfortable she looked now.

"I know Max that you weren't actually fucking with me. It's been a while. God. It's been a long time, but I know that much." Logan pulled her leg now. Max laughed, relaxed again and threw another handful of popcorn in his general direction. Then she snuggled back down in the spot on the couch from which she bolted just a second ago and flashed him her sexiest smile and most seductive look.

"Trust me Logan. If I actually were – you would definitely know."

"Promise?" Logan asked with raised eyebrows while leaning a little closer.

"You bet", Max replied with confidence in her voice while inching a little closer herself. 

The DVD had stopped and the TV provided just a candle-like gloom. Max and Logan were sitting closer together than they ever did since the virus started. The room was silent except both of their breathing which was going a little faster than usual. Instinctively Logan leaned forward. All thought left his mind but one. He had to kiss those lips. He had to feel her lips on his. Taste her. Take her.

Max felt the same. Needed the same. She smelled Logan. Could smell his breath, his after-shave, which he still wore even though he never looked like he had shaved. She could see those sexy lips. She loved his lips. He should be called lips only. Those lips. But she also loved his eyes. Those baby-blues with just a hint of gray. Those eyes that looked deep into hers right now. She saw the longing, the happiness, the honesty. Everything he felt for her was in his eyes. Everything he was always hiding from her was now evident.

She was lost. She wanted to kiss him. Had to kiss him. When she saw him tilting his head to the side and moving closer towards her, a little sigh slipped her slightly parted lips. And she was lost again. 'Kiss me Logan' was the only thought present in her head as she leaned forward to meet him.

_AN: Muuhaaaaaaha. Sorry guys. I told ya it's short. Be nice and review. Pretty please __J__ I'm working on 3 stories right now and I just wanted to see how urgent a new chapter to this one is expected. If not that urgent I try my luck on a new hormones chapter. _


	5. Someone has to pay

Facing Death

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R (or more for later chapters)

_AN :__ Sorry guys. Took a little longer. I had to update hormones first. So I'm writing this chapter and am excited to post it, but ff.net probably thought it would be fun to keep me from updating. But other guys could update – I'm confused! They starting some selective posting now??? Anyway. As soon as it is posted I await your reviews. Don't want anybody to kick my ass – hey I was trying. On with it….._

**Chapter 5: Someone has to pay**

_………..'Kiss me __Logan__' was the only thought present in her head as she leaned forward to meet him._

*************

When their faces were so close together that the only air they were breathing was the other ones breath and they could almost feel the other ones lips on their own Logan jerked his head back, let out a frustrated growl and ran both of his hands through is spiky hair in frustration. So close but he could not do it.

Max eyes opened in shock and she quickly moved to the other side of the couch. 'I can't believe I almost did that' she thought and in her mind kicked her ass good. She lifted a shivering hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know how this could happen. We were,….I was so careful during all that time and now so close to the end I almost blew it." Max apologized and got up from the couch to distance herself even more from Logan – physically as well as emotionally. 

"Max. This is as much my fault as it is yours. Maybe even more so. I mean I started the whole banter-thing. It was just the most natural thing to do." Logan finished trying to calm his raging hormones and a raging Max.

"Not for us Logan. We were never like that before the virus. We have to stop doing this Logan. Before we know for sure that the virus is gone, we shouldn't be seeing each other anymore." Max pretty much ordered and went to get her jacket. 

Now it was Logan's turn to rage. "Are you starting with this bullshit again Max. Yes. Maybe it was close just now. But what are you going to do if we don't cure the virus now? Are you gonna run away again? Are you gonna decide all on your own again what is best for me? What is best for us? Are you gonna shut me out and avoid me for my own sake? It's not going to be that easy Max and you know it. You….."

"What am I suppose to do Logan? Stay around and hope for the best that nothing happens? One day we will accidentally touch and then there will be nothing left I or the doctors can do to save you. I rather have you healthy and alive than knowing I was responsible for your death." Max yelled back interrupting Logan's outburst. 

"Oh shut up Max. That is such a load of crap. Do you think I want to die? Hell no. I hope to stick around for a long time. And I intend to spend that time with you. Touching or no touching Max. I need you in my life one way or the other. And eventually we find a way to beat that virus. God, I thought you genetically engineered super humans had great stamina. And you want to run away at the first sign of trouble. Take that damn jacket off and sit back down here. I feel like kicking your ass. And as I can't do that physically – yet – I just have to do it over a game of chess." With that he turned around to go get the chess board. 

Max smiled a little and shrugged her jacket back off. She still thought she was right to hold the distance, but she had to admit, that he made his point pretty clear. No need to go home and sulk in self-pity, when she could play chess with Logan over a glass of wine and some friendly competition – she just needed to keep her distance and not let her raging passion for him take over.

She sat down on the chair deciding that the couch table was enough distance for them, and refilled their wine glasses. When Logan returned to the living room he was relieved to see Max sitting there sipping wine and waiting for him. He hoped that she would stay but he actually thought he would come back and find her gone.

"Glad you stayed," Logan said while setting up their game.

"Yeah. I guess" Max answered shyly avoiding his gaze while intently watching the liquid in her wine glass.

Logan just smiled and continued working with the figures on the board. No matter how much Max opened up to him in their more intimate moments – she was still Max. Once her internal defense-system was back up she would rather choke than to admit she was wrong or sorry. But that was her. And as much as it drove him crazy it was also something he loved about her – even found to be cute, even though he would rather choke himself than tell here something she did was cute.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Logan asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Bring it on hotshot. Give it a try." Max replied and visibly relaxed as they started their not so physical fight. 

**************************

At the same time Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal, Alec and Zack gathered around a table at Crash staring helplessly at the 3 empty pitchers and the 5 almost empty mugs on their table. They had pretty much spent all their evenings at Crash lately – thus running out of money quickly.

Cindy had no other option but hanging out with her co-workers and friends. No lickety-chick to spend cozy and cheap evenings with, and no home-girl to stay at home and indulge in some manicure and girl-talk.

Sketchy, who spent a week courting a girl with expensive gifts remained single and frustrated which lead him to drinking even more than usual – therefore spending all of his lousy salary and even lousier tips on the good stuff.

Herbals wife was out of town, so after drinking the night away with his friends, he went home, turned up his reggae-loaded busted up CD-player and lit one or two not-so innocent cigarettes. Leaving him spiritually speaking closer to the almighty, but worldly speaking broke and itching for more.

Alec, who had been hitting pretty much on every pretty, or not so pretty girl at crash, in order to get a free drink or a good romp, was out of luck this week. No fresh meat at Crash – as he put it. So he didn't even try to hook up with one of his old 'flames' and could not rely on is good looks and charm to get his drink on for free and a cozy bed to sleep in. Even he had to go the old fashioned way and buy his drinks for once.

Zack was also broke. Not due to his excessive drinking or spending, but due to the fact that he had to live of his salary – and only his salary. If you wanted to put it nicely you would say, that Zack wasn't the most friendly, polite or charismatic type. And for him his job meant to deliver packages. No friendliness involved. Package for you – sign here. Those were the only words he muttered during his shifts. That behavior reflected itself in the amount of tips he got – next to nothing. But he didn't mind that much. He didn't need to drink. Hell, he didn't even need to go out and 'socialize'. He only did it because Max and Alec did it and he figured it'd be the safest way to fit in and not to look strange and odd.

"Aiight peeps. We ran out of liquid. What's the dealio. How much cash you got on you" OC asked and looked in her pockets for some change or a bill she'd maybe overseen. But she came out empty handed.

They all searched their pockets but the lousy result was some nickels and some buttons and something from Sketchy's pocket nobody was too eager to investigate any further.

"Damn. That is really lousy," Cindy stated. After a few seconds where she seemed to go deep inward to find a way out of their misery she slapped Alec's shoulder lightly to get his attention. "Give me your phone."

"What?" Alec asked while fishing his cell out of his jacket and handed it to her. "Who are you calling?"

Cindy didn't bother to answer and dialed a number that was by now as familiar to her as her own. "Logan? Listen up boo. Why don't you and my home girl come over to Crash. We have a little party going on and all that's missing is you guys," Cindy screamed into the phone so Logan could understand her with all the background noise.

"Oh. So we're the only thing missing?" Logan asked, sensing something else might be the motivation behind Cindy's invite.

"Yep. You, my boo and …..well, some pitchers of beer couldn't hurt. So what do you say?" Cindy asked.

"Hang on," Logan said and removed the phone from his ear. "Max. It's Cindy. She wants to know if we wanted to come to Crash. It seems like they miss our company. Especially as we are supposed to buy the beer."

"Oh, I feel so loved. You wanne go?" she asked him, surprised that he even considered going and not just blew Cindy off right away.

"Why not. Doesn't seem like I'm winning tonight anyway," he gestured to the chess board. "Plus. I think I'm too wired up to sleep now anyway. Let's go."

"Geat. Lets." Max beamed and got off the chair to walk into the bathroom and change into her hopefully dried cloth while Logan finished the phone call with OC and headed to get changed himself.

***************************

30 minutes later Max opened the door to an overcrowded Crash. Logan followed with a little distance behind her. He frowned when he saw the crowd they had to fight their way through and decided to fall back even a little more before some drunken idiot pushed him or Max and the would accidentally bump into each other.

After long minutes Max finally reached the table and plopped down in one of the empty chairs. OC pulled her into a hug and Max returned it.

"Hey boo. Seems like I haven't seen you in ages," OC smiled at Max and looked around to greet Logan, who apparently hadn't followed Max to the table. "Where's your squeeze boo?" OC asked figuring Logan bailed out again.

"I don't know. He just was behind me," Max said and got up to look around the crowd when she saw Logan approaching with 2 pitchers of beer and 2 extra glasses. 

The table saw him coming. Max smiled at his gesture and the rest of the table howled which cheer and padded Logan's back expressing their gratefulness that he was here. Logan smiled and sat down, knowing that it was mostly the free beer they were happy to see, but shook it off with a shrug after seeing Max smile at him lovingly.

They began pouring beer, drinking and chatting, trying to catch up with Max and Logan about all the new and funny stuff that happened while Max and Logan were 'on their own love planet' as OC put it.

After a few more pitchers of beer and a few games of pool, the crowd cleared and the band packed up their stuff – or what was left intact. Logan yawned and stretched his soar muscles. It was late, and even though he used to work late – even worked better when it was late – it was unusual for him to spend an entire evening with nothing but fun. So he was tired.

They finished their beer and Logan offered to drive OC and Max back to their place. She still had her bike at Logan's' but didn't want to cycle all the way back in the middle of the night and decided to take her ninja in the morning and go pick up her bicycle then. Cindy was grateful that she didn't have to walk all the way home in the light rain and her high heels. 

Max was also secretly grateful for the fact that this would be the end of an emotionally straining night. With OC in the car, there would not be any more heavy talk and the good-bye would be rather quick, avoiding and ignoring the tension and electricity between them.

Alec sped off on his 'borrowed' motorcycle and was gone, leaving a slightly drunk Herbal and the unaffected Zack to drag home Sketchy's drunken ass. As Logan pulled out of the back alley they saw Sketchy hauled over a small wall puking his guts out, while Herbal tried to keep him from falling while trying to keep his own balance. Zack just stood there and watched in disgust. That sight even made Logan laugh but he decided not to stop and ending up driving a puking Sketchy home. So he just waved at them and sped off, which caused Max and OC resolve in a fit of giggles.

After only a few minutes Logan stopped his Aztec in front of Max and OC's building. OC was already half asleep and mumbled a thank you and opened the door, got out and lightly swayed towards the front door. Max turned to Logan and smiled. That's not how she planned it. She was supposed to go in with OC avoiding the awkwardness.

"So," Max sight and looked after OC, then turned and looked in Logans baby blues that rested on her. "Guess I better go and make sure Original Cindy makes it to the right apartment."

"Yeah. Guess so," Logan replied and shifted in his seat. "You wanne come up for breakfast tomorrow morning when you come and pick up your bicycle?" He asked.

"Nah, better not. It's late already, and I need to go to work early. You look tired. Get some sleep. No need for you to get up so early." She said. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem. So I see you tomorrow?" He asked and hoped she would not go through with her plan she had earlier that night to avoid seeing him.

"Sure. Why not. Night Logan," with that she opened the door and quickly followed OC in the house.

Logan waited until Max was inside. "Night Max," he whispered and started the engine to finally make it home and get some rest.

*********************

After splitting from Herbal and Sketchy, Zack turned around and quickly made his way back to where he came from. Back at Crash he pulled out his black motorcycle from behind a dumpster and sped away into the night, careful as not to be detected by anyone.

_AN: There you go. Finally was able to post it. My job is done here. Now please read and review._


	6. Pancakes, hangovers and audio devices

Facing Death

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R (or more for later chapters)

_AN1: Thanks guys for your kind reviews. And sorry it took so long to update. But don't sweat it. You will see in that chapter, that I finally entered the bad guys. So enjoy._

_AN2: This is the first chapter ever that has been beta-read. So thanks a lot to you Ace. You truly are "Sombody's Angel" __J Let's see if the readers notice that my oh so popular spelling and punctuation errors are gone. _

**Chapter 6: Pancakes, hang-overs and audio devices **

"…Back at Crash he pulled out his black motorcycle from behind a dumpster and sped away into the night, careful as not to be detected by anyone."

**********************************************************

He stood in the shadows in front of Fogle towers and waited until he saw the lights being turned on in the penthouse. _'Good. He's home'_ Zack thought and quietly and quickly used the rain-pipe on the side of the building to climb up the building across Fogle towers – as he had done every night for the past 4 months. 

He crawled into a slightly open window of the building – everything concealed by the shadows of the night. He adjusted the camera that was pointed at Logan's penthouse and checked where Logan was located. He wasn't surprised to find a yawning Logan in front of his computers, checking his e-mails. He zoomed in on the screen to see if Logan had gotten anything interesting.

After a few minutes Logan yawned again and shut down his computers. He turned off the lights in the penthouse and moved to his bedroom, where he took off his shoes and shirt and went to the bathroom. Precisely 8 minutes later he returned to his bedroom, slipped under the covers, turned off the light and quickly fell asleep.

Figuring that nothing else would happen tonight, Zack adjusted the camera again to observe the whole apartment and moved over to another piece of equipment, which he turned on. The apparatus came to life and Zack routinely punched in some codes and adjusted the frequency before moving the microphone closer to his mouth.

"X5-599 reporting in. Over." Zack said in his usual unemotional and soldier-style voice.

He waited a minute before a voice answered him. "Lydecker here. Report 599."

"Target at usual location. Asleep. 452 at her place. Apparently they have found someone to cure the virus. Don't know who – yet. Trying to get more intel from her friends – unsuccessful so far. Operation 'Reunion' not been detected as far as I could see from target's e-mails. Observation location sill not compromised. Visual surveillance clear and intact. Await further instruction on how to proceed sir. Over." Zack finished his report and awaited his new instructions while automatically shifting into an attention posture, even though Lydecker could not see him.

"Visual is not enough to gather the required information. We need audio device installed inside the target's location. Must be undetectable, highly sensitive device. No intel so far on the device detecting programs target has. Pick up device tomorrow morning. 9am sharp. Sector 6. Your employer will give you the address for the pick up. Install device and transfer frequency to us by tomorrow night. Understood."

"Yes sir" Zack replied.

"Good. Over." With that Lydecker ended the contact.

Zack turned off the equipment and resumed his usual nightly position, observing a sleeping Logan Cale.

***********************************

The next morning Max took a quick shower, changed into her work clothes, woke up an uncooperative and heavily hung-over Cindy and pushed her baby out of the door. On her way over to Logan's to pick up her bicycle she considered her options. She could just pick up her bicycle and cycle to work, or she could see if Logan had already gotten up and prepared the breakfast he had offered her the night before. He knew she loved food, so maybe he had gotten up early just in case she decided to come up.

Once she arrived at Fogle towers, Max decided to check if he was awake or not. If he was still asleep she would sneak out again. But in case he had bothered to get up, she didn't want to disappoint him by not showing up. Satisfied with her logic she rode up to the penthouse and silently picked the lock so as not to wake Logan.

But as soon as she had the door open, a smell reached her nose that was almost as delicious as Logan's scent. She smiled and closed the door loudly announcing her presence and moved closer to the kitchen. 

Logan heard the door slam shut and turned around to greet Max with a warm smile. "So you made it, huh?" he said nonchalantly, but his eyes betrayed his casual tone. He was deliriously happy that she was there. After the events of last night he wasn't sure if he would see her again anytime soon. But now, as he saw Max sway into the kitchen dressed in her biking gear, wearing a smile and looking so relaxed, he couldn't hide the boyish and partly triumphant grin that spread across his scruffy bearded face.

Max returned his grin. And as it was the most natural thing in the world, she plopped down on one of the kitchen stools and observed Logan, who wore loose sweat pants and a well-worn t-shirt. She wondered briefly if he had slept in those clothes but then turned her attention back to the food he was piling on plates.

As if they were a normal couple, Logan chatted about his exciting drive home last night and his run in with a sector cop, and placed a steaming cup of real coffee in front of her, followed by plates of food that included fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, cinnamon French toast and waffles. He poured some juice for the two of them and joined Max on the counter, where she was already digging into the food.

"God Logan. This is delicious. The best. Don't get me wrong, I love the dinners you cook, but this is like an orgy of desserts, and you know how much I love desserts." Max complimented him and grabbed some more syrup to go with the stack of pancakes she had piled on her plate.

"Glad you like it. Maybe you wanna trade one of your meal tickets and instead of dinner I'll fix you breakfast." Logan offered with a smile, enjoying watching her digging into the food.

At his words, Max eyes widened. She swallowed her mouthful of pancakes and asked incredulously, "Instead? Instead of dinner? How about in addition to dinner?" 

"Well. Maybe that can be arranged" Logan chuckled at Max's outburst and poured some more coffee. Then he added, "Maybe you don't even have to go home between the two meals."

Max smiled, knowing what he meant, but instead of agreeing she replied, "What are we gonna do all day? From breakfast to dinner is a very long time."

"I meant it the other way around, Max." Logan clarified, having missed her playful tone.

"I know Logan. Just pulling your leg" Max replied and refilled her plate for the third time. They continued to talk casually over breakfast, avoiding any juicy or otherwise complicated topics. After another 20 minutes Max thanked him for breakfast and hurried to work, being late – again.

Logan cleared the dishes from the counter and began putting things away, unconsciously whistling while doing so, because now Max had left her ninja at his place 'forcing' her to come back tonight. 

*****************************

Jam Pony, 8 am:

Max wheeled her bicycle in, greeted Normal unusually cheerfully and went to the back where the lockers were to see if Cindy had actually made it out of bed. What she found there forced her to giggle.

A half-asleep Cindy was half-lying, half-sitting on the bench with her eyes closed and her shirt inside out. Next to her, on the floor, a still drunk, and almost unconscious Sketchy lay on the floor trying to find a position where he didn't feel like throwing up. Herbal, who had gone home to celebrate his independence after dropping Sketchy off, still looked quite stoned and wasn't even in the mood to distribute the wisdoms of the great Ja.

Zack and Alec were just getting ready to go on their first run, but after seeing Max coming they waited, eager to find out who would get teased first.

"Look at you guys," Max sing-songed while plopping down next to OC. "One night of fun and you're unable to move the next day. You must really be getting old."

"Boo…I swear…Never…Never, ever again will I drink that much during the week…Never, ever again." OC almost whispered, so as not to hurt her head with her own loud voice.

"Hey Max," Sketchy's slightly slurred voice greeted her from the floor. "Don't worry. By tonight I'm gonna be fit enough to get my drink on again. Swear to god."

"Do whatever you have to do. I'm not gonna watch you repeat last night's events again. Thank the blue lady that you can't afford it. I'm outta here. Don't want Normal to bust my chops too just because you guys look and smell like shit." Max said and got off the bench. She tried to drag a struggling OC with her to keep her away from Normal's punishment. But after a few seconds gave it up and walked with Alec and Zack to the counter, hoping to distract Normal from the pile of drunken uselessness in the back of the place.

"Thanks for taking Sketchy and Herbal home last night." Max said to Zack.

"Yeah. I wonder why they still have a job. They have no discipline," Zack replied.

"Yeah. That's right. They should go home and get some rest after work and show up on time every single morning out of grim determination and religious conviction for the task of delivering packages and get nothing in return but lousy tips and a muscle spasm after peddling though this broken, contaminated city. I couldn't agree more. No discipline those slackers." Alec muttered next to Zack, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

Even Max had to laugh at that, but Zack didn't react and instead ignored Alec. He stepped up to Normal's dispatcher coordination center (as Normal liked to call it) to receive his first package to deliver and the pick up location for the package Lydecker mentioned. 

As he was the most reliable messenger, Zack was sure Normal would give that pick up to him, as it had been ordered by the 'customer' – Lydecker – that it had to be picked up at 9am sharp. And Normal couldn't trust any of his slackers to keep that appointment time.

As expected, the pick up order was given to Zack, who sped up on his bicycle without even saying a word. Max and Alec took their packages and offered to take the packages for the others to them in the back. Normal cocked an eyebrow, sensing that something was wrong, but dismissed it quickly. As long as he got rid of the packages and as long as he got a signature, who cared. And he had too often wandered the path of a near heart-attack by screaming at his messengers. So he let it slip. This time.

******************************************

Zack quickly made his way through the streets of Seattle to his pick-up destination. He waited 5 more minutes until it was 9am sharp then knocked on the door of a run down old office building.

The door opened slowly and an old, apparently homeless guy opened the door.

"Jam Pony messenger. You got a package?" Zack asked coldly.

"You got the pay?" the old man answered, hiding the small package behind his back and sticking out his slightly shaky and completely dirty hand to Zack. Zack grabbed a $20 note out of his pocket and gave it to the old man, careful not to tough the dirty individual.

"Here's your package" the old man said, threw the package to Zack and quickly closed the door. His instructions were to wait another 20 minutes until the messenger left, and then he could leave too. Eager to let those 20 minutes start as soon as possible and buy some good booze with his newly acquired fortune he just shut the door in the messenger's face, waiting patiently for the 20 minutes to pass.

Zack carefully stuffed the package into his backpack and left to deliver the package he had gotten from Normal. Because he was disciplined. He could wait until after work to open the package and figure out how to install the device in Logan's penthouse.

_AN: Sorry to all the Zack fans. I had to make him the bad guy. But I don't care, I never really liked the guy anyways. I wonder why? Anyway, hope you liked it. Now back to Hormones for now, in case you haven't noticed, I alternate in posting chapters for my stories._

_Be nice little readers and review. _

Lfbrox


	7. Enter the Bitch

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: __Here you go. An update. I haven't finished this fic, so it might take a little longer than a week to update. And depending what's going on in my life even longer. But if you know me you also know that I will definitely finish this one too. So thanks for your patience and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it._

_Also thanks to Sammi, my wonderful beta who brought to my attention that some things are not so clear in this fic._

_So lemme try to resolve some of that confusion. You have to suppose that this fic starts after "Hit a sister back". So the whole Lydecker and X5's versus Manticore didn't happen. Also Max didn't die, she was only captured somehow (I leave that somehow up to you). Thus, Lydecker didn't switch sides, Renfro didn't die, Manticore lab didn't blow up. Also suppose that all the X5's that have escaped (including Ben) are still on the run (All but Brin who actually got captured and turned.), plus some other X-series that escaped with Max on her second escape. Let's also suppose that __Logan__'s body didn't reject Max stem cells and he can walk without the exo. So suppose Max escapes with the help of EO (I leave that one up to you too). So now Lydecker and Renfro are after her and after EO – so the virus is really there. (Lets suppose they got __Logan__'s blood when he rescued Max from Manticore). Oh and about White. I feel free to throw him in the mix whenever I feel the need arises._

_I hope that helped and that I didn't confuse you even more. I know it's a lot of supposing and that I probably should have mentioned that in the beginning (I promise I go back and post it in the first chapter too). I didn't think some things would cause so much confusion. But sometimes you have to alter the reality a little to get where you want._

_Lemme know if there is anything else you want to have cleared up. Thanks._

**Chapter 7: Enter the bitch**

_Zack carefully stuffed the package into his backpack and left to deliver the package he had gotten from __Normal__. Because he was disciplined. He could wait until after work to open the package and figure out how to install the device in __Logan__'s penthouse._

_Jam Pony:_

The morning seemed like weeks for OC, Sketchy and Herbal. They had each finished their first run just before noon and dragged their tired and sore bodies back to Jam Pony for an hour of rest after their hard day's work. With a quick nod in Normal's general direction, they dropped their bikes and fell down on the bench next to their lockers so Normal couldn't see them. Sketchy fell asleep almost immediately. OC and Herbal were satisfied with just resting and not having to move.

"Hey guys. You up for lunch?" Max asked them cheerfully. She had to work more to compensate for her friends' laziness but it couldn't spoil her good mood. Tonight she would see Logan, and the thought alone brought a smile to her face.

"No Boo. Food is the last thing on Original Cindy's mind right now." Cindy groaned and had to close her eyes from the pain it caused to hear her own voice.

"Great." Max huffed. All her friends were pretty much out cold. Alec and Zack were still out on runs, and she didn't feel like hanging with any other messengers in her lunch break.

She decided to skip lunch and work through her break so she could maybe leave an hour earlier. She was just on her way to Normal's counter to get another package when she saw Logan stroll in. Their eyes met and the smiles they already wore on their faces brightened immediately.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Max asked him walking past Normal towards Logan.

"Well, it's one of those rare sunny days in Seattle. I figured you might want to have lunch with me outside." Logan said and pointed to the paper bag he carried.

"Like I would say no to food." Max said, leaning her bike against a nearby wall.

"Oh so my food is welcome." Logan said feigning a hurt expression.

"Yep." Max said with a twinkle in her eye. Then she motioned for the exit. "Let's go."

Logan shook his head. _Why do I have to get the feisty one?_ He thought as he followed her outside to find a spot to eat and enjoy the sun and each other's company.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

"I don't know why you are making this such a big deal Donald." Elizabeth Renfro asked Lydecker, a little unnerved with his antics.

"Because it is a big deal. I've been after them for the past 10 years. I've been able to capture and reindoctrinate 5 of the 12 X5's that escaped in 09. The hardest thing was finding them. The capture was a standard procedure without too much trouble. 452 is different. She always manages to slip from my grasp. She has a network of powerful friends that always help her out." Lydecker explained, still frustrated that Max managed to fool him every time.

"Friends?" Renfro snorted. "They weren't meant to socialize. They weren't created to build relationships. To trust anybody else but themselves." She told Lydecker.

"452 is different." Lydecker argued.

"Shall we add this to your incredibly long list of failures Deck?" Renfro remarked sarcastically.

"After 599 has planted the hearing device we will find out how 452 operates. And maybe we will be able to find out who this Eyes Only guy is." Lydecker explained, ignoring Renfro's comment.

"We will see Deck. Do it your way. If you fail again I will show you how it's properly done." Renfro concluded and focused her attention back to a file that lay on her desk, dismissing Lydecker non-verbally.

_Outside of Jam Pony:_

"Oh come on Max. Consider yourself lucky that you get tips. No matter how little." Logan teased her after listening to one of Max' stories.

"She let me wait for 15 minutes in front of her door and hands me a dime Logan. I could have made another run in that time and would have made 10 times as much." Max complained.

"Why is that?" Logan asked after taking another bite of his sandwich and pouring more coffee for them.

"Normal cut our weekly-pay and instead we're getting paid according to how many runs we make." Max said a little unnerved.

"So you're being paid per package?" Logan asked and had to laugh at Max's annoyed expression.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Max answered, not getting what was so funny.

"So you actually have to work, huh?" Logan explained and now even Max had to grin.

"I guess so. We make a 5$ per package. And with all the packages I delivered today I think I will get my highest weekly pay ever." Max said, after calculating and seeing the advantages in Normal's new system.

"I guess Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal can't say the same thing for themselves." Logan chuckled.

"Which is a good thing I guess. The less money they make the less they can spend on drinking." Max said and could only imagine her friends' faces after they looked at their pay this week.

"What are we gonna do tonight?" Logan asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. The weather is great. We shouldn't stay inside tonight." Max said finishing her lunch and leaning back to enjoy the warm sun.

"Hmm. Let me think." Logan said, watching Max in amazement. He thought she looked good in candle light, or any light that is. But the sun light made her look even more angelic. The golden glow that illuminated her accentuated her olive skin and perfect features.

"Logan." Max suddenly said, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Hmm?" He simply asked, not sure if she had said anything more than his name.

"My lunch break is almost over. It would be really helpful if you could postpone your staring and think about what we could do tonight." Max said with amusement.

"Oh. Right." Logan said still a little distracted. "Couldn't help myself." He explained with a shrug and a sheepish grin. Then he concentrated on making plans for the evening.

After a few minutes of hard thinking he came up with the perfect idea. But he decided not to tell Max in case he had some trouble arranging everything.

"What?" Max asked curiously.

"Nothing. How about you just come over after work. I have to run a few errands." Logan said and gathered the leftovers together suddenly in a hurry to get going.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what your plans are?" Max asked. She hated surprises.

"Nope. It's a surprise. Just come over as soon as you can. Okay." Logan answered already standing and ready to leave.

"This better be good." Max said and glared at him.

"Trust me. You'll love it. And now go and hurry back. The sooner you start working the sooner you can be over at my place tonight. See ya." Logan said and hurried away without waiting for a reply dialing Alec's cell phone number as he moved.

Max stared after him. She tried hard to be annoyed with him for, once again, being so mysterious. But the thought of him arranging a surprise for her made her insides melt. _Why does he have to be so cute all the god damn time?_ She thought, but did as she was told – obeying Logan's instructions for once – and hurried back to work, trying to be a good little bike messenger and not piss Normal off.

_Logan's penthouse, 2 hours later:_

Logan had just finished recording his latest streaming freedom video and programmed it to air later that night when he heard a knock on the door. He switched off his monitors and checked his watch. _3 pm__. That can't be Max already…_ He wondered, and answered the door.

"Zack?" Logan said in surprise. Zack never came by his place, especially not in the middle of the afternoon. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, gesturing for him to come in.

"Hey." Zack greeted him and took a shaky step inside.

"Are you okay?" Logan inquired, noticing his unstable walk and color-drained face.

"It's a seizure." Zack said, trying hard to make his voice sound as shaky as his body looked. "I'm out of tryptophan. I couldn't find Max and figured you might have some."

"Sure. Here sit down on the couch and I'll go and get some." Logan said after helping Zack to the couch.

"Thanks Logan." Zack said, sinking down on the couch.

"No problem. I'll be right back." Logan answered and hurried to his bathroom to get some tryptophan from the stash he kept there.

It took Logan a good minute to get the pills but that was enough time for Zack. As soon as Logan was out of sight he shot off the couch and, in a whirl of motion, deposited 3 bugs. One in the kitchen, one in the living room and one in his computer room. By the time Logan came back from his bathroom Zack was already sitting on the couch again.

Zack accepted the pills, swallowed a couple, and slid the rest of them in the pocket of his jacket. Logan brought him a glass of milk and than sat across from him on a chair waiting for the tryptophan to kick in.

After only 10 minutes Zack seemed to be back to normal. "Thanks Logan. I'm better now. It wasn't a real bad seizure. Guess the tryptophan stopped it dead in its tracks." Zack said, getting up from the couch.

"Good. You sure you're okay? Maybe you should rest for little longer." Logan offered but rose to his feet as well.

"No thanks. I'm good." Zack said and started walking towards the door. "I should get back to work."

"Yeah. I heard about your new pay-system." Logan said, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't know why, but he always felt a little uneasy around Zack.

"Right." Zack said and with a quick nod he let himself out, happy to have accomplished his task.

_Jam Pony, __5 pm___

"Here you go Normal." Max said and handed over her signature board.

Normal gave it a quick glance and then looked up at her in surprise. "What do you want?" He asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Hmm?" Max asked not sure what he meant by that.

"Your slacker friends over there each only managed to make 2 runs today and you come in with 16 signatures." He explained, still eying her. "So what do you want Missy?"

"Nothing. I'm just done for the day and want to leave on time." Max explained, figuring that giving him a snappy answer would result in her having to do another run.

"That's it?" He asked her, irritated by her lack of attitude.

"Yep. That's it. So can I go now?" She asked, still no trace of sarcasm and attitude in her voice.

"Yes you can go." Normal replied hesitantly. She never asked for permission to leave. She always did as she pleased. Despite the urge to ask her what was going on he just nodded at her and turned around to yell at some other slacking messengers.

Max turned on her heel and headed over to her locker. _Maybe it pays to be a little friendly to him._ She mused but dismissed the possibility that it would happen ever again. It was just too much fun pissing him off.

"Hey OC. How ya doin?" Max asked as she stuffed her backpack in her locker and grabbing her leather jacket.

"Is the day over yet?" OC asked from her spot on the bench having lost track of time.

"Well it is for me boo. But I think you should go home too." Max chuckled as she watched Cindy trying to sit up.

"You gonna help me home boo?" Cindy asked weakly after managing to get up.

"Sorry OC." Max said while helping Cindy to put on her jacket. "But I'm heading over to Logan's right now. Can you manage to get home without running into a car?" Max asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Original Cindy will just wait here for Alec or Zack. Go and have some fun with your squeeze." Cindy said, trying to wave Max away but unable to do so as her arm felt too heavy to lift up.

"Okay. I'll see you later. If you're still awake that is." Max said, waved at her friend and left. Original Cindy mobilized all her energy to come up with a witty line she could fire after Max but soon gave up her efforts and concentrated on keeping her eyes open while she waited for Alec to take her home.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

Max arrived at Fogle towers after one of her fastest rides ever. She pushed her bicycle into the elevator and rode up to Logan's place. _Great. If I leave my bicycle here tonight then I'll have to come back tomorrow morning to get it. And after work I have to come back here to get my baby. Funny. How did this start? I've left my baby here before. _Max thought with amusement.

She rolled her bike out, picked the lock and went inside.

"Honey. I'm home." She yelled, carefully leaning her bike against one of his plastic room-separators. She felt so playful tonight and was excited beyond words about what he had planned for them.

"Wow. You did get out early." Logan greeted her once she arrived at his kitchen.

"I've been a good girl today so even Normal couldn't help himself and he sent me home." Max said, jumping on the counter to watch Logan fix some sandwiches.

"Well, as you've been such a nice girl today I guess you deserve a reward." Logan replied playfully.

"Yep, I agree." Max said and hopped off the counter to grab one of the sandwiches.

"Hey." Logan complained. "I didn't make those to eat here."

"Sorry." Max mumbled around a mouthful of her sandwich.

"You're forgiven." Logan gave in. How could he stay mad at her when she looked so cute?

"So you're ready to go?" Logan asked while packing up a bunch of sandwiches and a bottle of wine.

"Sure. Where we going?" Max asked, grabbed her jacket and followed Logan to the elevator.

"Don't know. I thought I'd let you decide." Logan answered, still not giving away the surprise.

They arrived at his parking garage and Max was surprised that Logan walked past the Aztec to where she had parked her baby. She was even more surprised when she saw two motorcycles standing there.

"I figured we should make the best of the weather and take a little spin." Logan said by way of explanation. Max was still speechless. _How does he always know exactly what I need?_ She thought and smiled at him.

"Where did you get this?" She asked pointing at the motor cross machine Logan had just mounted.

"I called Alec today and bribed him with a couple of bottles of pre-pulse Whiskey so he would lend it to me." Logan explained.

"This is so great Logan." Max said and resisted the urge to run over and hug him.

"I'm glad you like it." Logan smiled back glad to have made her smile and see her eyes light up. "But you have to drive slower than usual. I haven't done this in a while and don't want to embarrass myself by landing on my face." Logan said and jump started his bike.

"No problem. Where do you wanne go?" Max asked, starting her baby.

"That's up to you. Just lead the way." Logan said and, without any further thoughts about how this evening could end, sped off after Max.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

Renfro made her way towards the communication lab after Lydecker had asked to see her there. She was annoyed as hell because she could think of a dozen things that were more important than Lydecker's stupid hide and go seek game with 452. She wanted them all and couldn't comprehend why Lydecker made such a big and lengthy deal when it came to one single X5.

"What is it Donald?" She asked while entering the room, not wasting a second with greetings.

"499 reported the successful installment of the audio devices. I've got a team here to analyze and compress all information necessary for 452's capture." Donald explained.

"And you asked me to come here so I could pat you on the back?" Renfro asked incredulously. He was wasting her time.

"No." Lydecker replied coldly. "We had a possible sighting of X5-493 in the woods outside of Seattle. I have a team ready and we're leaving in 5 minutes. Get everything ready until we get back here. We need to start reindoctrination ASAP." Lydecker explained, grabbed his jacket and left the room, fed up with Renfro's arrogance.

_Somewhere in __Seattle___

Max and Logan raced the streets of Seattle. Sometimes Max would lead the way and sometimes Logan took over. He had long lost track in which part of the city they were and didn't care in the least. All that mattered to him was how much fun he was having with Max.

Max was having just as much fun. She felt the wind in her hair while she sped away on her ninja. Felt the powerful engine hum between her legs. Feasted her eye on Logan who skillfully managed to keep up with her and look good while doing so. He wore tight washed-out blue jeans and a leather jacket she didn't know he owned. He wore a helmet but she was still able to make out his eyes. And she could tell he loved this just as much as she did. Every once in a while he would look over at her and even though she couldn't see his mouth she knew he was smiling at her.

She always thought that driving her baby around Seattle was her way of clearing her head. Her way of dealing with problems and making her forget for a while. She never knew how much fun it was riding her baby when she was deliriously happy. Maybe because she was never as deliriously happy as she was now. Sharing something you love with someone you love and seeing how much that someone loves it was a new experience in her life.

Logan started to slow down and turned his head signaling for her to ride up next to him. "Wanne hit the waterfront and grab a bite?" Logan yelled over the roar of the engines.

"Yeah. Last one there has to do the serving." Max said and before Logan could reply she revved up her engine and sped off towards the waterfront.

When Logan arrived there Max's baby was already parked and she sat on an old tree trunk waiting for him. He killed the engine, dismounted his ride and walked towards her.

"You know that wasn't fair Max." He said in an accusing tone. But the sparkle in his eyes belied his seriousness and Max just shrugged her shoulders and patted on the spot next to her.

He sat down and reached for the bag of food Max had retrieved from the back of her baby. "We should have brought a blanket." Logan thought out loud while he unpacked the sandwiches and produced two plastic cups, the bottle of wine and a cork screw, which she handed to him.

"Next time." Max said and gave him a bright smile that indicated she wanted to do to this a lot more often. She liked it when Logan's playful and carefree side came out and she intended to bring it out a lot more.

"Yeah. Next time." He agreed and poured the wine. "Well. I guess it's served." He announced and they dug into their sandwiches hungrily.

"Maybe you could get your own bike." Max suggested while enjoying her food.

"You think so?" Logan asked, not sure if he should.

"Definitely. Then you wouldn't have to bribe Alec every time you and I want to go on a little tour. Or maybe we could even go on a big tour someday." Max said eagerly.

"You think so?" Logan repeated, amused and touched to see Max making plans for their future so excitedly.

"Yeah. We'll pack just the necessary stuff and hit the road. We can even go camping we don't have to stay in motels." Max said, her mind was already busy planning the details of their trip.

"Camping?" Logan asked and cringed involuntarily.

"What? Logan Cale too spoiled to sleep on the ground?" She teased, taking a swig of her wine.

"No. I just think I'm a little to old to sleep on the ground." Logan replied truthfully.

"Too old? You gotta be kidding me Logan. You'll have to come up with a different excuse." Max told him, determined not to give him an out.

"Okay. I'll think of something." Logan shot back, knowing what ever he said wouldn't good enough to get out of her plans.

"Fine. I'm sure once the virus is cured I can come up with something to convince you that there are good reasons you should be sharing a small tent with me." Max said seductively.

"Oh. In that case count me in." Logan replied and received a hit in the shoulder from Max's gloved hand.

"Jeez Logan. Who would have thought? There really is a guy in you." Max laughed finished her dinner.

"What can I say? You bring out the best and the worst in me." Logan shot back and they both fell into a comfortable silence sipping their wine, watching the water and the full moon and starlight sky.

"Hey. Isn't this our fourth date?" Logan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ahm. No. It's number 3." Max said after thinking about if for a second.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. "If I didn't lose track of time our first date was dinner, the next day we went out for drinks and a movie. The third date would be the picnic in my apartment during the rain. The way I figure this is number 4." Logan counted for her.

"Well that is what we did the last four nights, but on the first night we decided that we would date so it doesn't count. We have one more date and 2 more nights after that we decided to not spend together." Max clarified.

"Oh okay. How about you spend tomorrow with Cindy and we'll see each other the night after that." Logan suggested.

"Why. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Max asked him curious why he didn't want to see her tomorrow night.

"No. I don't have plans. But if we see each other tomorrow night then we wouldn't be seeing each other after that for 2 whole days. I just thought it would be nice to set the date in between those two days." Logan explained feeling a little silly. _Did I just admit to her that I can't stand to spend two days without seeing her? She must think I'm a whack job without friends_. Logan thought.

"Who says we can't see each other? We made those rules, we can brake them right?" Max answered, thinking it was cute that Logan wanted to spend so much time with her.

"Right." Logan agreed and they resumed their previous activity watching the moon mirroring in the water.

_AN: There you go. I hope you liked it. I plan on writing the next chapter sometime this weekend – depends on my muse. So if you have any suggestions on where they should go or what they could do on their next dates please give me a buzz. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Lfbrox_


	8. RoomSharing

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: Here you go. Another update. I still couldn't figure out what they do on their next date so I decided to prolong this date until I come up with something for the next. I hope you likey._

_Thanks to Sammi for betaing this. Hope your computer is well. I look forward for your next fic. Also thanks to all the guys that reviewed the last chapter. Especially X-318. A very long and very nice review. It's those reviews that make me sit down and write more. So here it goes._

**Chapter 8: Room-Sharing**

_"Who says we can't see each other? We made those rules, we can breake them right?" Max answered, thinking it was cute that __Logan__ wanted to spend so much time with her._

_"Right."__Logan__ agreed and they resumed their previous activity watching the moon mirroring in the water._

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

Renfro rushed back to the laboratory where the observation team simultaneously surveyed Logan's apartment and the team that was out to capture 493. Having After Renfro quickly assembled and briefed a team of doctors and psychologists they would need for X5-493's immediate indoctrination as soon as he returned to the base, she needed to make sure that 452 and her friends weren't going to interfere in this operation.

"Report status." Renfro said without making eye contact with any specific operative.

"Suspect's apartment empty and dark, ma'am." One of them answered her. "Colonel Lydecker and the special-ops team are currently searching the woods. If 493 is there they will find him. He has no chance to escape ma'am."

"Good. Keep monitoring the progress and contact me as soon as anything new comes in." She ordered and, without waiting for the 'yes ma'am', she left the lab and hurried back to her office.

Once inside she closed and locked the door behind her. No-one would ever dare to come in her office without having the permission, but it was better to be safe than sorry. And she was never sorry about anything.

She pulled out a cell phone from her private purse and dialed a familiar number.

"White." Came the short but very immediate answer.

"Ames. Haven't you learned that answering your phone too quickly gives away the fact that you have nothing to do than to play golf and wait till your services are needed?" Renfro said with a little humor in her voice.

"Elizabeth." White said and Renfro could almost hear the smile she knew was on his face. "If I weren't so available how could I be of any service to you whenever you need me?"

"What could be of a greater importance to you than to be available for me?" Renfro said, enjoying talking to someone outside the military chain of command for once.

"So I'm guessing that operation 'Reunion' is moving along?" White asked, putting away his golf club to give her his full attention.

"You could say that. Lydecker is out to capture another one of his long lost children. But most of his time he's chasing 452 and Eyes Only." Renfro explained and heard White chuckle when she mentioned Lydecker's obsession with 452.

"You're truly evil Elizabeth. You use Lydecker's obsession with capturing 452 to make him do all the dirty work when in fact he has no idea how special she really is." White said in an almost teasing voice.

"Why should I get my hands dirty if Lydecker searches for 452 with a passion that almost exceeds ours?" Renfro asked but as she didn't really expect an answer to the question she continued. "It shouldn't be too long till he delivers us 452. Possibly with a little cherry on top; Eyes Only. So we should get the regroup coordinates fixed so we can lead the other transgenics there once 452 is delivered there." Renfro said all business like.

"Consider it done. It shouldn't be much of a problem. Besides, maybe we don't need a lot of time to observe 452 with the others. If her lack of junk DNA gives her abilities that the others don't have we will be able to see for ourselves what kind of abilities those are." White concluded.

"Maybe so. And if not we'll just cut her open and see what she's hiding." Renfro finished, said her goodbyes and ended the call.

She sat down behind her desk to study 452's file from her last 'visit' to Manticore. She needed to be prepared.

_Fogle towers:_

Close to midnight Max shot into the parking garage of Fogle towers with Logan following close behind. They had raced all the way home and neither was surprised that Max had one the race. But Max was surprised, thrilled and even a little proud that Logan kept up with her.

She parked her baby next to Logan's car. Before she could kill the engine Logan was already by her side parking Alec's bike next to hers.

"Wow, that was fun." Logan said after taking off his helmet. His hair was even more messed up than usual, his cheeks were rosy from the wind and the exertion, his smile was wide showing the dimples Max loved and his eyes held that sparkle. That special kind of sparkle Max imagined he only saved for her.

"Yeah it was." Max agreed eagerly. They both dismounted their bikes and walked to the elevator. Max knew she had to go up to his apartment again to get her bike. Logan knew that too. And both were grateful for that. Neither of them wanted this evening to end just yet. And neither of them had to say the words – they both knew.

Once they were upstairs Logan walked straight to the kitchen as if it were a given that Max would stay a little longer. And Max followed Logan as if it were a given that she wasn't going to just get her bike and go.

He grabbed another bottle of wine and looked at it thoughtfully. Then he put it back in the rack and went to the fridge. Max followed him with her eyes wondering what he was doing.

"How about champagne?" Logan asked, presenting the bottle.

"Champagne, huh?" Max asked, raising her eyebrows. "What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? You're here, I'm here and we had a great evening. If that isn't occasion enough I don't know what is." Logan said, grabbed two glasses and moved over to the couch.

Max put on some music and sat close – but not too close – to him watching as he expertly opened the bottle without spilling a single drop. He poured them two glasses and set the bottle on the couch table in front of him. He handed Max a glass, careful not to touch her bare fingers, then took his own glass and turned a little more towards her.

They toasted to each other and took a sip of the bubbly liquid. Then they relaxed back in the cushions of the couch. Suddenly Max yawned loudly.

"Hey. I thought X5's didn't get tired." Logan chuckled and emptied his glass.

"Nope. Only the ones with shark-DNA don't tire easily. But I find it very relaxing and soothing when the adrenalin rush slowly fades. Plus the champagne helps a great deal in relaxing me." Max explained and held her glass towards him to get a refill.

"You know you can crash here if you want." Logan offered and poured more champagne. Max looked at him intently waiting for the inevitable 'in the guestroom of course' addition that normally followed this offer. But it didn't come.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She agreed happily, ignoring, for the moment, the fact that there was not a chance in hell she would be crashing anywhere else but in the guestroom. But she decided to just relax and be happy with what she had.

She took her boots off and curled up on the couch, champagne in hand and a content smile on her face. She had no idea that while she was physically alone with Logan in the apartment, there were more than 10 pairs of eyes on them. One pair belonged to Zack, who sat in his usual spot across the street not only watching them but, for the first time, also listening to them. The soldier in him waited impatiently for some information on Eyes Only and his network of informants and helpers. But the man in him wanted to go over there and show her with whom she belonged.

_The woods outside __Seattle___

"There he is. Circle him in. Don't let him escape. Use your tazers once you're close enough." Lydecker ordered after spotting 493.

The members of the special-ops team followed his order quickly and efficiently and had 493 circled in within minutes. They moved closer towards him and the transgenic looked like a caged animal. They hesitated, not sure whether to attack right now or wait till they got closer and gave 493 less of a chance to try to slip away from them.

"493. Give it up. If you struggle it will only hurt you. And that isn't my intention." Lydecker yelled over to him.

"Right Lydecker. And here I thought your sole reason for getting up in the morning was to hurt one of us." The transgenic yelled back, giving Lydecker a hard glare before focusing his attention back on the soldiers that had inched closer.

"You're wrong. All I ever did was try to protect you." Lydecker said, attempting to either calm down the transgenic or make him angry so he would make a mistake. Either way was fine with him. "Give it up 493." Lydecker shouted.

And that did it. Something seemed to snap in him. "My name is Ben." He yelled back and began attacking the soldiers in a blur of motion.

He managed to knock three of them to the ground but in the end it was still only one transgenic versus ten soldiers with tazers. He didn't stand a chance. Within a minute he dropped motionless to the ground and only the sporadic shuddering of his body, caused by the aftereffect of the tazers, confirmed that he wasn't dead.

"Tie him up and bring him to the SUV. We need to have him securely strapped to the indoctrination-chair before he wakes up." Lydecker ordered and marched over to the vehicle, leaving the rest of the work for his men.

He sat down in the divers seat and reached for his intercom. "Lydecker here. 493 captured and secure. We'll be in the lab in about 25 minutes. Inform Director Renfro and have everything ready for indoctrination. Over." He informed the observation team and turned off the intercom again.

He turned his head to see the team dragging 493 to the SUV and he had to take a deep breath. "Ben." He said in a whispered tone.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

"Do you wanna call Cindy and tell her that you're not coming home tonight?" Logan asked pouring the last bit of champagne.

"Nah. She's probably fast asleep, and she'll only get pissed if I wake her to tell her I ain't comin' home. I'll call her in the morning and give her a wake up call. That girl really needs to work and make some money for once." Max said, smiling tiredly.

"You wanna bunk down?" Logan asked, seeing how tired she was and feeling very tired himself.

"Yeah. I guess we should. Before we fall asleep on the couch and – you know." Max said, interrupting herself at the end. They had managed to forget about the virus tonight and she didn't want to be the one to have them start thinking about it now.

"Yeah I know." Logan said and with a sigh he rose from the couch and stretched his sore back.

"Too bad you don't have a room with two single beds in it." Max joked and got up herself.

"I've got another guest bed. It can be folded up so I keep it in the closet of the exercise room in case I have more than one guest." Logan explained, carrying their glasses to the kitchen.

"Really?" Max asked. She wanted to ask him if she could use that one and crash in his room instead of sleeping alone in the guest room. But she couldn't bring herself to ask that. If he wanted her to do that he would have asked. _Right?_

"Uhm Max. You wanna sleep in the other guest bed?" Logan asked and cursed himself inwardly for not just asking her straight up what he wanted to ask her.

"Is it any better than the one in the guest room?" Max asked innocently after seeing his discomfort.

"Most definitely." Logan answered and marched over to the exercise room to get the bed.

Max watched him roll it out into the middle of the living room. Then he stopped, locked the brakes and started to unfold it.

"What are you doing?" Max asked rushing to his side.

"Setting up the bed." Logan answered, pretending to be totally wrapped up in the task of unfolding the bed.

"Here?" Max said, not having caught his boyish grin.

"There isn't enough room in the guest room to set it up Max. Or would you rather sleep in the kitchen?" Logan asked but this time he didn't hide his teasing tone.

Max caught on but felt stupid that it took her so long to realize that he was just playing with her. Unable to come up with a witty comeback but totally okay with that, she helped him fold the bed back up and together they rolled it into his bedroom.

There they worked together to set up the bed, all the time joking and laughing about sleepwalking and him falling out of bed. Within no time they had the bed ready and disappeared into the bathroom. He in his master bathroom and Max in the guest bathroom where she kept her toothbrush and her other toiletries.

After 10 minutes she returned to the master bedroom just in time to see Logan crawl in his bed. She wanted to join him so bad but was content that she at least could sleep in the same room with him.

"Nice outfit." Max smiled as she walked inside, taking in Logan's half naked form, only clad in a pair of boxers.

"Back at you." He said giving her an appreciative once over.

She crawled in her bed and noticed with satisfaction that the bed was high enough for her to see Logan without having to raise her head.

"Comfortable?" He asked after watching her cuddle up in the bed.

"Very much." She said and finally settled in a comfortable position that allowed her to see Logan and was cozy enough to fall asleep in.

"Let's hope we don't have to do this anymore next week." Logan said with a mischievous grin.

"Logan Cale." Max said and faked shock. "You think that just because we beat this bitch, I'll fall in your bed a second later?"

"Yes." Logan replied playfully but also truthfully. Max pretended to ponder that thought for a minute and when Logan gave up the idea that she was going to reply to this she did.

"Yeah. I guess so too." Max said with a seductive grin and hugged her pillow tighter. Logan gave her one last smile and then turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Logan."

They lay there in the dark. Only the full moon illuminated the room. Logan tried to stop his heart from pounding fearing that Max might be able to hear it. He tried to concentrate on having Max here in his room, in his life. He wished this wouldn't be a one time thing. He hoped he would have her in his room forever. In his arms forever. That thought helped him relax and slowly he started to drift off into a dream filled with Max. When suddenly Max's voice brought him back to the real Max.

"I asked if you snore." Max repeated hoping she hadn't woken him.

"I don't know. I guess not. But there hasn't been anyone in a situation to confirm this in a long while." Logan answered.

"Okay. Then I will tell you in the morning." Max replied and fell silent again, satisfied with watching him sleep. But after watching him sleep for 30 minutes, she too drifted off to a peaceful, nightmare-less dream.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

Ben was strapped to the indoctrination chair. A tube was in his mouth that prevented him from swallowing his tongue and provided enough oxygen to endure this strenuous procedure. His head was held in place by two iron clasps. The laser that would burn his new mindset into him was aimed at his left eye. To an unfamiliar onlooker this scene would look scary, shocking right out of clockwork orange. But at Manticore it was just another test on another creature they had once created.

"Are we ready?" Renfro asked the doctors that were attaching more and more electrodes to his body.

"Yes ma'am. We can begin." They confirmed and moved away from Ben to the various apparatuses that would do the work.

"Hang on." Lydecker interrupted and took a step closer to the doctors. "What about his memory? Will it stay intact after the first indoctrination session so we can question him about the whereabouts of the other X5's?" Lydecker couldn't see the annoyed expression on Renfro's face as he voiced his demand.

"Yes sir. His short term memory will not be altered during the first session of indoctrination." The doctor explained.

"Good. Call me after the first session is done and he is awake. I wanna question him before you start with phase two." Lydecker said, turning to leave the lab and join the observation team in the lab next door. Renfro frowned again at his attitude and followed him while the doctors started phase one of indoctrination.

_Observation lab:_

"What have we got?" Lydecker asked upon walking inside.

"452 is still at the apartment sir. They had a bottle of champagne then set up a spare bed in the suspect's bedroom. They are both asleep now." The team leader answered.

"So the virus isn't cured yet. Good. Any clue on who that doctor is they are seeing?" Lydecker asked.

"No sir. Casual conversation. No mentioning of Eyes Only or the cure. Sir." The leader answered again.

"Keep surveying the scene. Call me when anything happens." Lydecker said and again left the room without saying a word to Renfro who stood in the doorway tapping her foot, growing more and more frustrated with him.

But pissing him off now wasn't an option. Not when he was devoting so much energy to get her what she wanted – without even knowing that he was doing so. So she turned around and left the room too, deciding to give Deck some time to cool off. She didn't know what had gotten into him and, quite frankly, she didn't really care.

_AN: Okay. This is it. I know it hasn't been a very long chapter but I hope you liked it anyways. Please read and review. And if you come up with a date-idea lemme know. _

_Lfbrox_


	9. Come What May

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: Here you go guys. Sorry for the long wait but you kina overwhelmed me. Thank you all so much for your date ideas. Also thanks to the one's who said that they have faith in me that I come up with something. That's where the pressure part came in. I kept thinking where would I go with someone I couldn't touch after having had various dinners, movies, a picnic, a motorcycle ride. I couldn't take the cabin idea because they would've been gone for so long. But thanks to everyone for suggesting a sports event. So here you go. I hope you're still with me._

_Also thanks for all the great reviews. Both for this story and also for Hormones._

**Re-post – now the beta-ed version, thanks Sammi**

**Chapter 9: Come what may**

_But pissing him off now wasn't an option. Not when he was devoting so much energy to get her what she wanted – without even knowing that he was doing so. So she turned around and left the room too, deciding to give Deck some time to cool off. She didn't know what had gotten into him and, quite frankly, she didn't really care._

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

Lydecker went straight to his office after leaving the observation lab. He paced the room, waiting for the first indoctrination session to be over so he and Renfro could question 493 and waiting to hear something new from the observation lab. But for some reason he felt that his pacing had little to do with the waiting for news.

He had this feeling. He didn't know how to put it in words – not even in his head. A fluttering feeling in his stomach. Not the good butterfly feeling he faintly remembered from the time he was happily married. No. The feeling that something was pulling at his insides. The feeling that had begun when he looked in 493's eyes. The feeling that had only intensified in its cruelty when 493 shouted at him that his name was Ben.

In that instance he saw the young Ben in front of him. A scared kid who didn't resemble the soldier Manticore was looking to create. A kid who didn't know what was outside the walls of Manticore but prayed to the Blue Lady for her to get him out. He had known about the Blue Lady. And for some reason he hadn't stopped it. Hadn't told anybody about it. He had somehow felt like Ben needed her to stay sane. But it also reminded him that those kids were just that. Kids.

And now that they had captured Ben and were observing Max, Lydecker was reminded that they were adults. Independent, strong adults that had grown up and somehow turned out okay. Better than okay. For more than 10 years they had been on their own and now they were on the run again. In danger again. Lydecker himself knew all about the 'what's past is past' deal. He had kidded himself more than once to believe that the past was history. Only to be reminded again and again that you can't run from your past. He knew the feeling and couldn't help but feel some strange kind of sympathy for 'his' kids.

A buzz of his intercom ripped him out of his thoughts. He welcomed the distraction and answered immediately.

"Lydecker." He snapped.

"Sir. The indoctrination session will end in 15 minutes. 452 and the suspect are awake now. Sir." The observation lab team leader informed him.

"Thanks I'll be right there." Lydecker said and headed out of the office without bothering to inform Renfro.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

Max stirred in the comfortable bed she had slept in. She could tell that it wasn't her bed – or rather her mattress – at home. But in her state of not asleep and not quite awake she didn't care where she was. She felt secure, comfortable and had just woken up from the best night's sleep she had had in a long time. She heard sheets rustling next to her and remembered where she was. Logan's bedroom. She remembered watching him sleep. His slow steady breathing. His hand that rested on his stomach. A hand she wished was hers. She remembered studying his face while he slept. Peaceful, beautiful. She didn't remember falling asleep herself but she remembered that she dreamed of her and Logan sharing a bed. Not one of the X-rated dreams she sometimes had. Just him and her cuddling in bed.

She couldn't help but smile and couldn't stop the small sigh. Soon it might be a reality. She would have loved to lay there a few minutes longer with her eyes closed and remember her dream, but she felt like she was being watched. She stretched out and turned to her side so she faced Logan's bed and slowly opened her eyes.

She wasn't surprised to see Logan looking at her. He looked wide awake and she couldn't help but wonder if he had been watching her for some time now just like she had done the night before. He smiled, knowing that he was just caught staring at her. She returned the smile, letting him know that she didn't mind in the least.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said, his voice sounding a little raspier than usual.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?" Max asked and cuddled deeper into the covers of her bed.

"I don't know." Logan replied still staring at her. And it was true. He didn't know how long he had been lying there, propped up on his elbow, just looking at her as she slept. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"So?" Logan started, figuring he should be saying something in addition to his staring. "Do I snore?"

"Nope. Didn't hear anything." Max answered. "But I slept so well maybe I just didn't hear it."

"Well. Maybe you should give it another try some night." Logan suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Anytime." Max replied, hoping he would suggest that she would stay over again tonight.

"So how about breakfast?" Logan asked, thinking that he might be pushing his luck if he asked her to stay over again tonight. Besides. He still didn't have a clue on what they could do for their date tonight. Their options were limited. He should plan something where they would end up at his place again late at night so she just had to stay over.

"Earth to Logan." Max said sitting up on her bed.

"What?" Logan asked distractedly.

"Well you ask if I want breakfast and then zone out on me before I can answer." Max explained.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about out date tonight." Logan answered and sat up on his bed.

Max wanted to come back with a smart ass remark but was rendered speechless when seeing him sitting there in nothing but his boxers. No glasses. Scruffier than usual, with a severe case of a bed head. Now it was her turn to zone out. She heard a voice in the distance and suddenly realized that it must be Logan who was speaking to her. She quickly turned back to reality and saw him looking at her expectantly.

_/Oh. Okay. I guess now he wants an answer to his question. What was the question? Damn Max. Stop being so distracted around him. Okay. I just say yes. No need to have him tease me about my zoning out./ _Max thought and followed through with her thought out plan.

"Uhm. Yes." She said looking at him to judge by his reaction if she chose the right answer.

"Yes what?" Logan asked looking slightly irritated but also a little amused.

"Uhm. I mean yes. What you said." Max answered holding down an embarrassed smile. Yep she got caught alright. _/I guess it wasn't a yes or no answer kinda question./_

"Fine with me." Logan just replied, got up and walked out of the room. Max followed him, curious to know what she just had agreed to. She followed him to the kitchen where he was busy getting out bowls and ingredients to make breakfast. Max sat down on the counter and watched him for a while. He got the coffeemaker going and turned back to make some kind of dough. Maybe they were having pancakes.

She continued watching him in silence. She was wondering why he was still wearing only his boxer shorts but who was she to complain. How often had she envision him cooking for her naked. _/Is that what I said yes to/_ Max wondered. _/I hardly think he asked if he should make breakfast while wearing nothing but his boxers. I could ask him but then he might go and put a shirt on. I can't have that./_ Max thought, but eventually curiosity got the better of her.

"Logan?" Max said hopping off her stool to get some cups for their coffee.

"Yes Max." Logan said stirring the dough.

"Not that I don't like what I see. Because I do. But aren't you gonna get dressed?" Max asked and was surprised that she didn't stammer on that one.

"Well that was my original plan." He told her, accepting the coffee she carefully handed him. He took a sip and couldn't help but notice her squirming in her corner of the kitchen. He decided to take mercy on her and explain what she had missed while zoning out on him in the bedroom. "I asked you if you could move the bed so I could reach the closet and put on some clothes. When I got no reaction I asked if you would rather want me to cook in my underwear." Logan explained and he swore he could see her blush.

"Oh." Max said and tried to avoid eye contact. "So that's what I said yes to."

"Yep. You did. Change your mind?" He asked, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Nope. This is quite alright." She said and hopped back on her stool to continue watching him now that everything was cleared up.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Logan replied and got back to the stove to make the pancakes. He thanked god that he wasn't a morning person. Otherwise the looks he received from her would have had a slightly different effect on him than just amusement.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

Lydecker checked on Ben first but as he was still in a light daze and in no condition to answer his questions yet, he went over to the observation lab to see if anything interesting had come up.

"What do you have?" Lydecker asked. He addressed no one in particular because he didn't know their names and figured that the team leader would report to him.

"Nothing sir. He's fixing her breakfast in his underwear." The team leader replied, clearly annoyed with the progress.

"Oh." Lydecker said not sure why the soldier would mention such a thing. "Interesting. Try to find out what they are doing tonight." Lydecker ordered and left the room, clearly not interested what this Logan guy was wearing.

In the hallway he ran into Renfro who rushed toward the indoctrination room.

"Watch where you're going Deck." Renfro warned him.

"Sorry." Lydecker said but didn't really mean it. "You heading towards the indoctrination room?" He asked, even though he already knew she was.

"Anything new?" Renfro asked, not bothering to answer his question.

"No. Last time I checked he was still in a daze. Let's see if we can question him now." Lydecker said and entered the room in front of her. No need to be a gentleman when there was no lady around.

"Is he conscious?" Lydecker asked the doctor who just set up the equipment to start phase 2 of indoctrination.

"He can talk." Was the doctor's answer. He was not part of the military ranks so he didn't bother calling them sir and ma'am.

"Good." Lydecker said and stepped closer to Ben, who was still strapped to the indoctrination chair. He looked weak and disoriented. But he was awake.

"493. Can you hear me?" Lydecker asked with a voice louder than usual.

"My name is Ben." Came the reply.

"Alright Ben. Let me ask you a question. What do you know about your siblings? Do you know where they are?" Lydecker asked, ignoring the death glare he received from Renfro after saying the word 'siblings'.

"Go to hell." Ben rasped out, struggling to stay awake. He knew they were messing with his mind. He knew that they wanted him to give them the whereabouts of his siblings. And for the first time he was glad that he didn't know where any of them were.

"Tell me about Max." Lydecker tried again.

"I said go to hell." Ben replied before fading into unconsciousness.

"Let's start phase two." Renfro said to the doctor and left the room. She was tired of playing games.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

"So did you have nice dreams?" Max said, sipping her coffee while watching Logan load their plates.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked hoping he didn't talk during his sleep. He sure had had a nice dream. About him and her and…..But he didn't want to go into that.

"I'm just asking." Max said and took the plate from him.

"Oh. Okay. Well yeah. I did sleep well. Let's eat." Logan said and followed her to the table with his own plate in hand.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Max asked while digging in to her breakfast.

"I don't know yet. I'll think about it while you are at work. Anything in particular you wanna do?" Logan asked hoping Max would think of something.

"I don't know. I trust you'll think of something. Surprise me." She said and finished off her breakfast rather quickly. "I'll call Original Cindy and then take a quick shower." She said while getting up and moving towards the phone. "You clean up the kitchen." She added with a grin and disappeared into his bedroom with the phone in her hand, feeling pretty much at home.

"God I am so whipped." Logan groaned and got up to gather their plates to quickly clean up the kitchen and then check his lately abandoned Informant net for anything urgent.

_Jam Pony:_

With only half an hour delay Max arrived at Jam Pony. She was in a cheerful mood and was determined not to let Normal's bip, bip, bip's change that. So she ignored him and went to her locker to see if OC actually made it out of bed and into work this morning.

"Hey girl. I called you this morning to wake you up but you didn't answer the phone. What's up?" Max asked and eyed Original Cindy suspiciously. She seemed to be in an awfully good mood.

"And where have you been all night?" Cindy asked noticing Max's unusual relaxed and smiling face.

"Don't go changing the subject on me. What's up with you not being at home in the morning and that happy glowing you got going on? Considering how broke you are and how bad you felt yesterday when I left you seem to be a little too cheery this morning." Max asked sensing that something was up.

"Well you know boo. After catching a couple of hours of sleep last night Original Cindy decided to check if you were at Crash so you could tell her about your date with money bags." Cindy started but was interrupted by Max.

"I don't believe you gurl. You actually went to Crash last night? Do we need to check you into a twelve-step program?" Max asked. Yesterday Cindy had vowed not to drink anymore and yet she had gone out to do just that the same day.

"Don't worry boo. Original Cindy just didn't feel like hanging around alone at home. So are you gonna let me finish this story?" Cindy asked.

"Go ahead." Max encouraged her.

"Well obviously you weren't there so Original Cindy decided to check out who else is buzzing around the joint. And lemme tell ya suga. It wouda been a waste if she stayed at home last night. Some fine sugas were 'round. Hooked up with this gorgeous brunette. Erin. Played some pool, did some dancing. That gurl is fine. So Original Cindy offers to walk her home and what can I say. She didn't make it home last night." Cindy finished with a big grin that told Max exactly what she'd been up to all night.

"Well good for you." Max replied and nudged her playfully. "Planning on seeing her again?"

"For sure. Original Cindy isn't a girl for a night. And the suga is too good to be true. Her father works for the Seattle Military SuperSonics. She got us tickets for tonight. Front seats. Well Original Cindy ain't much for sports but she's really into it. And Original Cindy is into the girl. So what's the damage? Are you guys up for it?" Cindy explained, proud that she found herself a girlfriend with connections.

"Tonight? Well Logan and I wanted to go out. But I don't think he has anything planned yet. I'll give him a call and ask if he wants to go. But I'm sure he'll be excited. What time is it?" Max asked.

"7 o'clock sharp. Sketchy and Herbal are also coming." Cindy told her.

"Cool. I'll call Logan. Do you think that…." Max started but was rudely interrupted by Normal.

"Hate to break up your little chat-fest. If it's not too much trouble would you mind doing the job that I pay you lousy morons for?" Normal said, his voice turning to a yell at the end of the sentence.

"Aiight Normal. Don't wet your pants. On my way." Cindy said and slowly walked to the front desk to pick up a package. "You call your squeeze boo. Lemme know during lunch what he said. Original Cindy would hate bringing pretty-boy and Mr. Stoic along." She said and rode off.

"Well. Might as well work too." Max said to herself and walked over to Normal.

"Yo Normal. Do you have a package going to sector 9?" Max asked, wanting to talk to Logan in person.

"We are in sector 9 Max. What? You don't wanna move your lazy butt through a checkpoint now?" Normal asked in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Even those packages need to be delivered right? So you got one or not?" Max replied, clearly annoyed with his attitude.

Normal rolled his eyes but tossed her a package for Sector 9. "You better be back within the next 20 minutes." Normal told her and went back to sorting through packages hoping to find one for Sector 10 that he could give Max next so she would have to peddle through the whole city.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

"Any progress?" Lydecker asked, stepping up next to the doctor who was busy coordinating and controlling phase 2 of the indoctrination.

"Takes a lot out of him sir." The doctor explained and adjusted some controls when Ben started to buck in his seat.

"How long till we can question him?" Lydecker inquired.

"I can't say sir. He struggles against everything we try to feed him." The doctor answered.

"So double the efforts. We don't have that much time." Lydecker ordered.

"That would be too much for him sir. He might suffer a stroke due to the over stimulation of his nerves and brain functions." The doctor defended his decision not to work too aggressively.

"Do it as fast as you can." Lydecker ordered and walked through the adjoining door to check on the status of the surveillance team.

"What do you got?" He asked, startling the men in the room.

"Sir. After 452 left the suspect had a shower and is currently in the process of switching on his computers." The team-leader explained.

"Do we have a clear visual of the computers?" Lydecker asked stepping closer to the monitors that showed various angles of Logan's penthouse.

"Yes sir. A pretty impressive set-up if you ask me sir." The soldier answered.

"I didn't ask you." Lydecker replied coldly while he watched Logan power up his equipment. He was on alert. Maybe now he would find out if this Logan guy was just an Eyes Only informant or Eyes Only himself. He wasn't so sure if Ben could help him with his search for Eyes Only. He didn't know how much contact the X5's kept with each other. Zack's re-indoctrination had left him with blanks in his memory. So observing 452 and Cale's penthouse was his only chance of getting closer to the great Eyes Only.

"Make captures of each new window he pulls up and enlarge them." Lydecker instructed while squinting his eyes trying to read what was on Logan's monitor.

"Looks like a regular e-mail account sir." The soldier informed him after enlarging the first close caption.

Lydecker scanned through the topic lines but couldn't find anything unusual. "Of course they talk in code." Lydecker muttered, more to himself than to anybody else. He just had to wait and see what was written in those e-mails.

Logan was just about to open an e-mail that was flagged red when something stopped him.

"Damn it." Lydecker cursed.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

"Knock, Knock." Max said while walking inside the penthouse, heading straight for the computer room.

"Hey. Didn't think you'd be back so soon." Logan said and turned in his chair to greet her, forgetting the important e-mail he was just about to open a second ago.

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd swing by." She said and planted her butt on her usual spot on top of his desk.

"So what's up?" Logan asked, enjoying the view in front of him.

"I talked to Original Cindy." Max started.

"So she made it to work?" Logan asked with amusement. He would never admit it, but he always looked forward to Max telling stories about all the mishaps at work and all the stupid things her friends and co-workers did.

"Yep. And she was more than happy and positively glowing." Max said raising her eyebrows for effect.

"No hang-over?" Logan asked in surprise. It always amazed him how much they could drink. Sure, when he was in college he could hold his liquor. But right now he needed about 2 days to get back to normal after spending a night with Max and her friends at Crash.

"Nope. She actually went to Crash last night." Max explained.

"Wow. That's what I call great stamina. Do we need to set up an interrogation any time soon?" He asked his eyes sparkling with humor. How he loved their usual chats about nothing in particular.

"Turned out that she wasn't there to drink but to score." Max said with a wink.

"Oh. So I guess that glowing you mentioned means she did score?" Logan asked.

"Again. Yep. And she scored big time. Turns out the girl she ended up with is not only pretty, nice and fine but also well connected. Her father works for the Seattle Sonics. She scored us tickets for tonight. Front row. You wanna go?" She asked him already seeing how excited he was.

"Front row? Wow. It's like impossible to get tickets like that. Even with my connections." Logan said with a huge grin. Then he remembered that he wanted to take Max out on a date tonight. Granted he had no idea what to do and where to take her but still. He knew Max really wasn't into sports.

"That's okay Logan. We can go out alone some other night. It sounds like fun. Plus we gonna meet Cindy's new girl." Max said seeing his conflict.

"If you are sure Max. I mean I wanna go but we don't have to." He said knowing he sounded lame.

"No. It's cool with me. We're supposed to be at the stadium at 7 o'clock sharp. So I better get back to work. Don't wanna piss off Normal more than I already have. So are you gonna pick us up at around 6:30? Herbal and Sketchy are coming along too." Max asked.

"Sure no problem. I'll be there." Logan replied and casually waved at Max retrieving form.

"Later." She yelled before shutting the front door.

"Yeah." Logan yelled back even though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore.

Then he turned back to his computer to finally open the e-mail from before.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

"Give me the close up." Lydecker ordered. He waited impatiently for them to end the conversation so Cale could finally open the e-mail.

"Here you go sir." The soldier said handing him the close capture.

_'__Logan_

_Could you score another Gameboy for my son? He really loves that thing. Let's meet up for another round of darts tomorrow._

_Matt'_

"Great." Lydecker muttered and held his hand out to grab the next capture of the next e-mail Cale opened.

_'Hey __Logan_

_How are you doing? Heard you're back on your feet again. Wanne meet up for a round of real basketball now? Lemme know when and where. We need the big guy._

_John Smith'_

"John Smith. I don't think that's his real name." One of the soldiers reading the e-mail said without thinking.

"I wasn't asking for your thoughts soldier." Lydecker said and dropped the paper back on the desk. "They are talking in code. Monitor the rest of the e-mails. Try to find out who sent them and let me know what Cale replies." Lydecker said and left the room.

_Max and OC's crib, __6:20___

"I still don't get why we have to go all dress-uppy. We're only going to a ball game." Max whined, while applying some make-up.

"Don't matter boo. It's still a date. Can't look all casual." Cindy replied as she checked her outfit.

"I get it that you have to dress up, seeing that it's your second date and all. But why do I have to do the girly thing? I could wear my work outfit and Logan wouldn't notice." Max said trying to get comfortable in her tight pants and tight top.

"Oh he would notice but he wouldn't drool any less." Logan said, stepping into the apartment just in time to hear Max talk about him.

"Logan?" Max said jumping with surprise and walking out of the bathroom to greet Logan.

"Sorry. I guess you didn't hear me knock." He said letting his eyes roam over Max' body.

"Apparently not." Max said turning in front of him like a model. "So you taking me out like this?" She said in a flirty manner.

"I would take you anywhere." Logan replied adoring her curvy body.

"Original Cindy would ask you to cut it out. But seeing as she's doing the flirty thing herself tonight I shouldn't dare to." Cindy said stepping out of her room.

"So are you ready to go girls?" Logan asked deciding to let the flirty subject drop.

"Never been readier in my life." Max and OC answered at the same time.

"Let's go then." Logan said and held the door open for the girls to step out.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

"Come in." Lydecker yelled from behind his desk.

"Sir. Here are all the e-mail Cale read. He answered three of them. Setting up meetings to play basketball and darts. No phone calls. We couldn't figure out who sent the mails without having access to his computers. We have hackers trying to get in, sir. Cale, 452 and her co-workers are at the basketball stadium. X5-599 followed them. Sir." The soldier reported.

"Okay. Let me know if something new comes up. And tell the Doc to call me once 493 is ready for questioning." Lydecker barked already scanning the documents the soldier handed him.

"Ay sir." The soldier said and stood at attention.

"Dismissed." Lydecker said with a wave of his hand and continued studying Cale's e-mails for anything suspicious.

_Military SuperSonic Stadium:_

"Go, go, go, go. Ahhhh." Logan, Sketchy and even Herbal shouted while the game was in full blow.

Original Cindy and her new girl Erin were busy looking in each others eyes, touching each other and sharing some kisses.

Max entertained herself watching Logan interact with her friends. They were so different when you looked at their background. A spoiled rich kid. A Rastafarian. An idiot. A confident lesbian and her girlfriend. A genetically engineered killing machine. Yet when you looked close enough you could see that they were all really comfortable around each other. Even friends. Family. At least to her.

She loved to watch Logan hang around her friends. She loved the little looks he gave her to make sure he knew she was around. To tell her that he wanted her around. Enjoyed being there. With her. Together.

She was ripped out of her musings when the last break was loudly announced. She saw the players leave the court and watched the cheery perky cheerleaders take their place to satisfy yet another male craving.

While Sketchy, Herbal, Cindy and Erin turned their full attention to the cheerleaders, dancing raunchily to a pre-pulse rap song, Logan turned to face Max.

"You having fun?" He asked her trying to make sure she wasn't too bored while he had the time of his life.

"Yeah. Never been to a game before. Quite entertaining actually." Max said also turning to face him, but careful not to touch him.

"Yeah. It's great. I've never had seats this great." He said offering her some popcorn.

"Guess this is our last date, huh?" Max said a little uneasy.

"Yep. Tomorrow at 9 o'clock we have an appointment with Dr. Richmond. I can't believe it's already been 6 days now." Logan said, feeling a little nervous himself.

"Try to work for Normal for a week and you would notice that 6 days are a real long time." Max joked to lighten the mood. But seeing Logan deep in thoughts she couldn't hold the grin she wore for very long.

"Logan? Should we talk about what we're gonna do if it doesn't work?" Max asked grabbing some popcorn to keep herself from staring at Logan.

"What do you mean? We keep looking for a cure and torturing ourselves by dating." He said in a joking tone. But on the insides he feared that she would just give up on them if it didn't work.

"No matter how long it takes? That could be a lot of torture." Max said in an equally light and joking tone but her eyes showed the same kind of fear Logan felt.

"I'm game if you are. Speaking of which." He said gesturing to the court where the players just got ready to play.

"Right." Max said also redirecting her gaze to the game.

"So? You enjoying yourself?" Cindy asked her with concern in her voice. She couldn't help but overhear Max and Logan's conversation and was a little worried.

"Sure. What about you? I bet you couldn't even tell me the score." Max teased her, seeing how Cindy concentrated fully on Erin the whole time.

"What can Original Cindy say. She's just a sucker for Erin-candy." Cindy said and hugged Erin tighter. Erin shrugged her shoulders at that and started to nuzzle OC's neck.

"You just enjoy yourselves." Max said with a wink and turned to watch the game. She did understand the whole concept of the game, but she didn't understand the fascination with it. She watched Logan play wheelchair-basketball. She found that fascinating. And not only because she could watch Logan. It was a real skill where you had to overcome your disabilities to make it work. But the real basketball. Just some huge guys trying to get a ball into a basket. She didn't really get it.

She grew tired of watching the game after about five minutes and turned to Logan who could barely stay seated in his chair from excitement. She turned to Herbal who looked like he was very far away. That would explain his long toilet break. Then she turned to Sketchy. He was mesmerized. But not by the game. He had turned around in his chair, a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap watching Original Cindy and Erin make out.

"Yo Sketch. Would you hand me the popcorn please?" Max asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Uhhm. Oh. Not a good idea right now. Logan has some too." Sketchy stuttered, knowing that he had been caught and turned back to the game.

"Gottcha." Max said with a satisfied smile.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

"What?" Lydecker answered his phone.

"Colonel Lydecker, sir. 493 just finished phase 2 of indoctrination. He'll be ready for questioning in 20 minutes. Sir." The soldier reported.

"Okay. I'll be there. Let me know when 599 checks in." Lydecker ordered and hung up. So far none of the e-mails had helped him to figure out how Cale was related to Eyes Only. And that frustrated him. He knew that 493 probably didn't have any information on that. He just hoped that he – Ben – knew about the whereabouts of some of the other escaped X5's. Otherwise he would be back where he started.

_Max and OC's crib:_

After a quick pitcher at Crash with Sketchy and Herbal, Max and Logan decided to go home so they – or at least Logan – would be fit in the morning for their doctor's appointment. OC and Erin had taken off together right after the game for some 'good-ole-lesbo-lovin' as Cindy put it.

"So are you gonna be alright all by yourself?" Logan asked once they had arrived at Max's place. He would have loved to just take her home with him but couldn't think of a good enough reason to do that.

"Yeah I guess I can take care of myself." Max replied sarcastically. She wanted to ask him if she could just stay at his place again but couldn't think of a good enough reason to do that.

"So you want me to pick you up in the morning?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. That would be great. Okay. So. I'll see you in a little while." Max said and hesitantly opened the door.

"Yeah. Later." Logan said hating to see her go.

"Night." Max said and got out of the car. She was just about to shut the door when Logan stopped her.

"Max." He said hurriedly.

"What?" She replied breathlessly.

"No negative thoughts tonight. Let's not think about tomorrow. Deal?" Logan said almost desperately.

"Deal." Max said knowing what he meant. She awarded him one last time with one of her rare warm and bright smiles and shut the door.

He stayed there and watched her until she disappeared in the building and then drove off. He doubted that he would get a lot of sleep that night. It was a natural reflex. Telling Max not to think about negative things related to their doctors appointment brought all the negative thoughts. What if it didn't work? What if it did work? What if the cure worked and the two of them together just didn't work? How fast could he move? How slow could he take it? How long would he stand this if it didn't work? He shook his head as if he could shake off the negative thoughts. But it didn't work. He told Max that they didn't need to talk about the 'what if's'. Now he wished they would've just gone to his place to talk about it. But in less than 12 hours he would find out. He could wait that long. And tomorrow would take care of itself. Come what may.

Max was equally troubled. All those negative thoughts, those worst-case scenarios played out in her head. She couldn't stop it. She cursed her portion of shark DNA that wouldn't let her sleep tonight even though she was convinced that without it she wouldn't be able to sleep as well. She was used to the fact that everytime something good seemed to happen to her, something bad was lurking around the corner to bring her back down. But what if this time everything went well. What if she and Logan finally had a chance. Did they deserve it? Hell yeah. Would they ever get it? You never knew. She wished Cindy would be there to talk her out of her negative thoughts. She wished she could just will the time to run faster. But in less than 12 hours she would find out. She could wait that long. And tomorrow would take care of itself. Come what may.

_AN: There you are. I hope some of you are still with me. I appreciate if you review. I love all the great reviews but I also welcome criticism ala Firmament. Helps me to improve. Thanks for reading and I won't keep you waiting that long the next time. Please leave a review. Thanks._

_Lfbrox_


	10. A long night's wait

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter. It is now beta-ed and re-posted if you want to read it again. For all the people who ask me to keep going with this story: don't worry. I will finish this story one way or another. I just take my dear time with it as I'm sometimes not sure where to take the story next. So I thank you for your patience. So here comes another chapter. Thanks Sammi for the beta work. Await more work shortly._

**Chapter 10: A long night's wait**

_They could wait that long. And tomorrow would take care of itself. Come what may._

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

Lydecker paced his office. He still had a few minutes until he could question 493. He hoped the more aggressive indoctrination method he had ordered didn't cause any permanent damage or erase his memory completely. Suddenly his intercom buzzed.

"Colonel Lydecker. 599 checking in sir." The leader of the observation lab informed him.

"Put him through." Lydecker said absentmindedly.

"Yes Sir." The soldier confirmed and transferred Zack through to Lydecker.

"What have you got 599?" Lydecker asked him, hoping he had some valuable information about Eyes Only for him so he wouldn't have to lay all of his hopes on 493's interrogation.

"Sir. Suspect's and 452's evening was uneventful. They separated at 452's place. I'm observing suspect's place right now sir. He's pacing in the living room. No computer activity. Sir." Zack reported, annoyed at Logan, annoyed at Max and annoyed at himself for he could not report anything substantial to Lydecker.

"I figured that much." Lydecker said and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Abort your observation at suspect's place. We can get everything we need via the cameras and audio devices in the penthouse. Keep an eye on 452. You'll be more useful there. Report back tomorrow. Over." Lydecker said and turned the intercom off.

"Let's see what you've got 493." Lydecker muttered and left his office to go question Ben.

_Across from __Fogle____Towers___

Zack hurriedly packed up his equipment from the building across from Logan's penthouse. He had received orders to observe Max. As much as he hated not keeping an eye on that Cale guy, he was glad to finally have a challenge. It wouldn't be quite as easy to observe Max. They were both trained to feel the presence of someone watching them.

Now it was his turn to outsmart her. To be superior. To be a soldier. He wouldn't let his feelings for her interfere with his mission. His love for her wouldn't lead him to make a mistake like Max's love for Cale lead her to make one mistake after the other. Once she was back at Manticore she would be his. He could wait that long.

With one last look at Cale he shouldered his backpack and hurried down the stairs eager to get to Max.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

It was well past one in the morning, but sleep was the last thing Logan wanted right now. After coming home he had changed into more comfortable clothes. He had switched on his computers intending to work all night, but he couldn't really concentrate on anything else but the doctor's appointment at 9 o'clock.

7 ½ hours to go.

And sleep wouldn't come. He knew that. Was sure of it.

With a frustrated groan he switched the computers back off. Usually he could lose himself in his work. Sit there and type away for what felt like a few minutes to him but were several hours in reality. But not tonight. He got up from his office chair, switched the lights off in the computer room and went to the kitchen for a way past midnight snack.

After getting all the ingredients out to prepare himself a huge sandwich, he realized that he wasn't really hungry. He stored everything back in the fridge and stood there for a minute not knowing how to occupy himself. He went over to the wine rack to select a bottle that would hopefully help him relax. But for every bottle he pulled out he could think of a better occasion to drink that one than to just relax himself. Okay, all the better occasions included Max, but pre-pulse wine was hard to find these days and he didn't want to waste one on himself.

So he grabbed a glass and walked over to where he kept his liquor. He poured himself a generous amount of Whiskey and moved over to the living room. He sat down and took a long drink from his glass. He felt the liquor run down his throat and felt the heat expand in his belly. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to relax. But it didn't work. So, glass in hand, he got back up and walked around the living room, stopping here and there to look at a painting or a statue.

For the next ten minutes he walked around his penthouse like a person wandering around a museum on a rainy Sunday afternoon. He stopped in front of the mirror and remembered the night he had stood there with Max. He had been such a jerk then. Manipulating her. Playing her. He had been too obsessed with his plan to recruit her for his Eyes Only mission that he didn't even notice how affected she was by him. Too self-involved to notice how affected he was by her. He could have kissed her that night and she wouldn't have shoved him away. He could have been more sensitive. They could have been together from the start. But he had blown it.

He tore himself away from the mirror and walked back to the kitchen to refill his glass. He had to think about something other than Max. Or their past mistakes. With a now refilled glass in hand he continued to walk around the penthouse. He stopped briefly in front of the guest room but knew that he would only think of Max if he went in there so he walked past the door and into his own bedroom.

He almost stumbled over the guest bed that still stood unfolded next to his bed. Glad to finally have something to do, he placed his glass on his dresser and started folding the bed back together. If things went well in the morning he might not have to ever unfold it again. He smiled at that thought but started to groan in frustration as his senses were assaulted with an overdose of Max-scent when the bed folded together.

"Jesus Cale, get it together." He growled at himself while pushing the bed towards the exercise room to store it away. Satisfied that the bed was stored away properly he walked back to the bedroom. He took another sip of whiskey and looked around in the room. Soon Max would be here with him. And this time he wouldn't wake up to find out it was just another dream.

_the night before_

_"Comfortable?" He asked after watching her cuddle up in the bed._

_"Very much."__ She said and finally settled in a comfortable position that allowed her to see __Logan__ and was cozy enough to fall asleep in._

_"Let's hope we don't have to do this anymore next week." __Logan__ said with a mischievous grin._

_"__Logan__ Cale."__ Max said and faked shock. "You think that just because we beat this bitch, I'll fall in your bed a second later?"_

_"Yes." __Logan__ replied playfully but also truthfully. Max pretended to ponder that thought for a minute and when __Logan__ gave up the idea that she was going to reply to this she did._

_"Yeah.__ I guess so too." Max said with a seductive grin and hugged her pillow tighter. __Logan__ gave her one last smile and then turned off the lights._

_end of flashback_

Maybe she would be here sooner than he dared to hope. _/Better be prepared. You never know./_ Logan thought and walked into the living room to grab some nice and scented candles he could put in the bedroom.

_Dr. Richmonds office:_

After a few dinners, a movie, a motorcycle ride, a basketball game and long very deep conversations they sat again in the doctors office, nervous about the results of the blood tests. They had learned a lot about one another in the previous week and they didn't even know everything yet. It was really comfortable which neither expected it to be. But both were eager now to touch and kiss. The doctor entered the office and both Max and Logan, jumped out of their seats, signaling him that he probably shouldn't stall them any longer and cut right to the chase.

"Congratulations you two. You've officially beaten that virus. Feel free to touch." Max and Logan looked at each other but hesitated.

"Of course," Dr. Richmond said, "you want to be alone. I understand. So take your time. Goodbye. I hope we will see each other again – maybe under better circumstances than a deadly virus." The Doctor joked but knew it was time for him to leave them alone.

Max and Logan still stood there looking at each other. Well that was it. Now they could touch. Logan made the first move and walked over to Max but then hesitated an inch away from her. So Max spread her arms, encouraging him to take the last step towards her. He did in a heartbeat and they finally hugged. Finally touched. They just stood there hugging. Her arms around his waist her face buried in his neck. One of his arms pressed her even closer to him and the other was lightly stroking her hair. They were standing there for almost 15 minutes, just hugging and not moving. Taking in the each other's scent. Listening to their increased heartbeats and quickening breaths. Enjoying the feeling of the other's body. Thinking about how great it felt but also feeling scared what would happen after they broke the embrace. Scared it wouldn't work. Scared it could work. Scared that the high expectations were too high.

Finally Logan backed up a little so he could see Max's face. He closed both hands around Max's face and leaned down to kiss her. A soft, careful and shy kiss. But only for a few seconds. Then he kissed her more passionately, more urgent and harder. Hungry. Having longed for that moment for so long. Having imagined it for so long.

With his tongue he demanded access to her mouth. Max hesitated at first but as he ran his hand gently over her back she automatically opened her mouth for him. Their tongues met and Logan groaned at the sensations that rocketed through his body. She tasted so good, her mouth was so soft and if he had known how good it felt to kiss her he would have done it much earlier – fuck the virus. No sweeter death could possibly exist. Logan pulled Max closer and she pressed herself greedily against his strong body. Neither wanted to end this kiss. They ate each other up like two hungry wolves. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Max pressed against him and discovered his mouth with her tongue and his body with her eager hands– Logan's body reacted.

She felt him hard on her thigh and she pressed her body even closer. Logan moaned at this reaction. God it has been so long for him. He wanted her right now. He tried to take a few steps and find a more comfortable spot. But as they tried not to end this kiss, they stumbled and fell over the two chairs they'd been sitting in before.

They landed on the floor hard and were forced to break the kiss. Both seemed a little distracted. They finally realized that they were still in the doctor's office and decided that this wouldn't be the right place. They got up and realized that they'd spent an hour in there alone. Now it wasn't even the right time anymore, for Max had to go to work.

They straightened their clothes and left the doctors office. Outside Logan leaned down to kiss Max. "Have a nice day at work honey. Maybe this interruption was a good thing. We have all the time in the world. Come over after work and I'll fix a romantic candle light dinner for the two of us."

"Sounds wonderful, I can't wait. I'll see you tonight." She gave him a quick kiss and rushed off with her bicycle. She slowly cooled down a bit and grinned in anticipation of tonight's events.

Later that night:

Max walked through the door. The whole apartment was filled with candles. The table was set and there was slow music in the background. There was an incredible smell and Max followed it to the kitchen where Logan was giving the dish the final touch. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Smells wonderful." Logan turned around with a smile and gave Max a long and soft kiss.

But the cook in him forced him to back off and he declared "dinner is ready" and with a real sexy and seductive voice he added "I hope you're hungry."

Max grinned back at him, knowing where he was going and whispered, "I'm starving."

They sat down for dinner. Held hands and locked eyes. Enjoying the meal and each other's company. Finally they were able to do what they always wanted. They ate, occasionally kissed and stared into each other's eyes that held the promises of the most wonderful and romantic night ever.

After dinner he asked her to dance and they both floated, closely embraced, to the slow music. Max rested her head on his shoulder and Logan gently stroked her back. This moment was perfect and neither one of them wanted it to end. They started kissing softly, still dancing.

Why rush, they had all night. This night was supposed to be special. So they kept on dancing, kissing, touching one another softly. They shared smiles and gentle loving glances. They kissed again and knew both that the tip toeing was over. They intensified the kiss and felt both the same passion rising up just like this morning in the doctor's office.

Logan pressed her closer and slipped one hand under her shirt. Her skin felt so soft. He bent down to kiss her neck and to nibble on her ear. He then picked her up and started walking toward his bedroom – still kissing her. As they reached the bed he gently laid her down on it. He looked at her as she lay in front of him. He was overwhelmed with love and passion for Max, his Max. Just as he lowered himself to join her on the bed and to kiss her and hold her and love her…..

..…Max woke up.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Max almost screamed as she said upright in bed, panting, sweating. A dream. A fucking dream. She actually fell asleep. How could she fall asleep?

She quickly got up from her mattress and walked to the bathroom. She studied her face in the little mirror over the sink. She looked sweaty and flushed, her pupils were dilated and her chest was heaving. She turned on the faucet and splashed some ice cold water in her face and let it run down her neck as if she could wash away her vivid memories of the dream.

"God I never sleep. Why tonight?" Max muttered to herself as she dried her face with a small towel and walked out to make some coffee.

After Logan had dropped her off more than 3 hours ago she had busied herself with everything she could think of. She made some coffee and a small snack, then changed the oil on her motorcycle. Afterwards she busied herself with boiling water for a relaxing late night bath. She was actually glad that Cindy wasn't there so she didn't have to be quiet. After a long hot bath, during which she unsuccessfully tried to get Logan out of her head, she decided to enjoy her momentarily relaxed state a little longer and lay down on the bed. She didn't consciously notice that she had closed her eyes. She never even considered that she had fallen asleep and it was all a dream until she was ripped out of it.

Now she was even more nervous than before. Her hand was almost shaking when she poured her coffee and she knew that it wasn't another seizure. She was scared. She. The genetically engineered killing machine was scared that she wasn't able to kiss the man she loved in a few hours.

More than 5 hours to go with nothing to do. She could take her baby out for a ride, maybe go up to the Space Needle for a while but it was way beyond curfew and she didn't want to risk getting into any trouble. Not tonight. So she just sat there on the stool in her kitchen, sipping coffee and nervously tapping her leg to an unheard rhythm.

_/God this isn't helping./_ Max thought setting her cup on the counter and walking to her closet to get dressed. Maybe Logan was still awake. And if not she could at least hang around his place. She could think of a few things to keep herself busy with there. She grinned and wheeled her baby out of the room to go over to Logan's.

_AN: Ha. Did I get you there? Yes I know I'm a tease. Eventually we get there – I just thought I give you a little taste of what is maybe going to happen soon. When I say maybe I mean it. I don't know what's going to happen. So stay tuned. Please drop a review. Thanks._

_Lfbrox_


	11. And the night is not over yet

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: Hey there. Another update. Sorry about the last chapter, but I knew that I wouldn't fool a lot of people. You know I love teasing you. And I'm not done yet either. Read on, the story is taking a little unexpected (at least from you unexpected) turn. But bear with me. We'll get to the good fluffy stuff soon enough. Thanks Sammi for beta-ing for me even in the midst of exams. Also thanks for everybody reading and reviewing. Now where were we? Right. It was a long night's wait….._

**Chapter 11: And the night is not over yet**

_/God this isn't helping./ Max thought, setting her cup on the counter and walking to her closet to get dressed. Maybe __Logan__ was still awake. And if not she could at least hang around his place. She could think of a few things to keep herself busy with there. She grinned and wheeled her baby out of the room to go over to __Logan__'s._

_Outside Max' crib:_

After storing his heavy equipment at his rundown motel room Zack had rushed over to Max's place just in time to see her wheel her motorcycle out of the front door of her building. He wondered where she was going and contemplated following her on his own motorcycle. Deciding that there was no chance that she would not see him, he simply watched her speed off in the direction of the checkpoint to sector 9. _/Either she's going up the Space Needle or she's heading to Cale./_ Zack thought, knowing Max well, and decided to check on both locations before reporting her departure to Lydecker. He waited another 5 minutes and then headed towards the checkpoint himself.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

Logan's mind was working on overdrive tonight. He wasn't tired in the least and after changing his sheets and cleaning and decorating his bedroom, he started a load of laundry and headed for the kitchen to get more cleaning supplies. He figured that maybe Max would want to use the bathtub. Okay, he figured – or hoped - that maybe they would use it together. So cleaning the bathroom was next on his mental to-do-list.

He turned some music on and moved to the master bathroom, happy to finally have something to do other than think about their appointment in a few hours – even if it was cleaning the bathroom at 3:45 in the morning.

Max arrived at Fogle towers. The parking garage was closed and she didn't want to bother Mike, the security guy, to open it for her. Sure he would let her in even at this late – or early – hour. He didn't know what kind of relationship she had with Mr. Cale but she always seemed more than welcome to come and go as she pleased – no matter what time. But Max was still unsure if she wanted to go up to Logan. What if he was asleep? What if he wanted to be alone?

So she parked her bike across the street from the main entrance and looked up to his apartment. She was pleased to see that it was brightly lit. Even more so than normally. Usually he had all the lights off except in the room where he was, which was mostly his computer room. But in the early morning hours it looked like he had pretty much every light on.

She smiled to herself, relieved that he couldn't find sleep either, and walked across the street, convinced that he could use some company. Her company.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

"Colonel Lydecker." The doctor greeted once Lydecker stepped inside the lab.

"Is 493 ready for questioning?" He asked, wasting no time with small talk. 493 was his only hope to gain information about Eyes Only until 599 found something while observing Cale and 452.

"Yes Colonel. Go right in. He might seem a little drowsy but he is able to hear you and process what you say." The doctor explained and gestured for Lydecker to go inside the indoctrination room.

Lydecker contemplated whether he should call Renfro but decided really quickly against it. He had no idea if 493 would have any answers or if he would remember anything from his recent past. Better to let Renfro know once he had something to report that could prove his success.

"Hello 493." Lydecker snarled and approached the indoctrination chair Ben was strapped into.

"Lydecker." Ben snarled back.

Lydecker flinched slightly. He didn't know if 493's tone meant that this second and last indoctrination session didn't work or if his voice just held the same hatred all his kids used when addressing him back then when they were still at Manticore. He knew they never saw a father figure in him, even though he always saw them as his kids, his children. They hated him back then but they obeyed him just the same – they didn't know any better and were too scared of him. They still hated him today but they also despised his mission, their mission – and they weren't scared of him anymore. Well… scared maybe but not too scared to fight him.

"It's Lydecker SIR." Lydecker replied hoping to get the right answer. The answer he needed.

"Lydecker, Sir." Ben replied in the same tone he had spat Lydecker's name before.

"How do you feel soldier?" Lydecker asked hoping to get the desired result. The obedient result.

"Fine, sir." Ben answered with more strength in his voice than before.

Lydecker couldn't hide a small smile. _/Seems like the session went well. The soldier got his bite back. Let's see what he knows./_ Deck thought and moved closer to him.

"493. We have a mission for you. Provided you are capable – physically and emotionally." Lydecker started, still carefully gauging 493's reactions.

"I'm fine sir." 493 confirmed and held Lydecker's gaze, awaiting his instructions.

"Alright. If you say so 493. You may be aware that some of your group disobeyed my orders." Lydecker explained, unsure of what his recollections of the past may be.

"Yes Sir." 493 replied, his eyes turning darker, indicating that he did not approve of his fellow group member's actions.

"Good. Well we have a situation here that needs the whole group together. We are facing a dangerous enemy, which you will learn about later. We need you to find your stray fellow soldiers and bring them back to the base. We have a team ready to go with you to bring them back whenever you are ready to go." Lydecker explained in full CO mode. Yes. 493 was back and he would help him get some of the renegade X5's back. And, with some luck, deliver him Eyes Only.

"I'm ready sir. We could get started as soon as the team is ready, sir." 493 replied but still waited to be untied rather than struggle against his restraints.

"You have a lead on where to find them 493?" Lydecker asked and moved closer, ready to untie him if he said he had the location of the others.

"Yes Sir." 493 confirmed.

"Great. Let's get you untied and you can go see the team." Lydecker replied, a sadistic grin on his face.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

Max let herself into the penthouse and was greeted by loud music. And not the typical Logan Cale broody-moody music either. It sounded like pre-pulse rock to her. Not that she knew a lot about pre-pulse rock.

Her first stop was the computer room – as usual. But it was unusually dark and miraculously empty. Next stop was the kitchen. Empty besides the also unusual bottle of whiskey on the counter. Checking its contents she was relieved to find it almost full. Next she moved into the living room where he usually stood in front of the window staring out on the city. She secretly hoped she wouldn't find him doing just that because that would mean that he was letting negative thoughts happen.

Relieved that she hadn't found him there either, she moved over to his bedroom. She pondered for a second if she should just march in there and surprise him, but decided to stop and make her presence known.

"Logan. You in there?" She called, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. No answer. She took a breath and boldly walked inside. No Logan. She tried it again.

"Logan?"

"Max?" Came Logan's voice from the master bathroom.

"You decent?" Max asked, relieved to hear his voice, while walking towards the bathroom.

"Ahhhm. Sort of." Logan replied and turned towards the open bathroom door when he saw Max leaning against the door with a more than amused expression on her face.

"Hey you." Max greeted him with a wide smile. Damn she had got him good. There he stood wearing pink rubber gloves and an equally pink flush on his cheeks. Whether it was from his exhausting exercise scrubbing the bathtub or from the humiliation he felt being caught with pink gloves she didn't know. But he looked adorable.

"Hey yourself." Logan replied his face color turning normal again. He hastily took off his gloves – even though he tried really hard not to make it look hastily. "I suppose you couldn't sleep either." He said and gestured for them to move to the kitchen.

"No. None." Max lied and was glad Logan couldn't see her face now, as he was walking behind her. She didn't know why she was reacting so strangely to that particular dream. It wasn't like she never had a naughty dream about Logan. She had actually had a lot of them, considering she wasn't sleeping a lot. Maybe it was because that dream could become reality within the next 24 hours or so that affected her so much.

"You want some food?" Logan asked and moved behind the kitchen counter to get a glass for Max.

"No. I'm not really hungry." Max said and went to the freezer to get some ice for the drinks Logan was pouring from the whiskey bottle.

"Well that's a first." Logan laughed and carefully handed her the glass. They toasted and took a sip, both feeling a little more at ease for the first time since they had said their goodnights a few hours ago.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Max replied and took a seat on the counter.

"Yeah." Logan agreed thoughtfully. "So what do you wanna do for the next 4 hours?" He asked her but quickly added, "But it better be fun Max."

"I don't know. Let's brainstorm." Max said and moved over to the couch to get more comfortable.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

493 stood next to Lydecker and waited for the team to assemble. He had recovered quickly after he was untied; having now changed into fatigues and gone over the details of the plan to reunite the group.

"Line up." Lydecker shouted when the team arrived. 493 had given him locations of the former whereabouts of 3 X5's. So he decided to send three teams out and try to make it a triple catch in case they had maintained contact with one another and could warn the each other.

Commander Fest would lead one team to capture X5-656 aka Tinga who last lived in Portland with her husband and son as far as Ben knew. X5-734 aka Brin would lead the second team to capture X5-701 aka Syl. Last Ben heard from her was that she lived in L.A. and worked as a waitress at a restaurant on Hollywood boulevard.

Commander Sedwick would lead the last team to capture X5-471 aka Krit who lived in Tacoma and worked at a hardware store. 493 had tried to convince Lydecker that he was up for the job to lead that team and more than willing to do it, but Lydecker told him that he was still too weak and unstable to handle it and it would be better for him to remain at the base and help coordinate the teams over intercom.

The teams stored their equipment and weapons in their respective helicopters or planes and turned towards Lydecker, signaling that they were ready and awaiting final orders and instructions before leaving.

"Ready?" Lydecker addressed everybody in the room.

"Yes Sir." All the soldiers and their team leaders replied in unison.

"We've been over the plan. You all know what to do. I'll be available on the comm. It is important to do this quickly. Grab them and bring them back to base. Understood?" Lydecker instructed.

Another "Yes Sir" and then everybody moved. As L.A. and Portland were a little further than Tacoma, those teams took planes to get there and would change to SUV's that were already awaiting them there. Commander Sedwick and his team took a helicopter to cover the short distance to Tacoma. Lydecker and 493 moved to the observation room so they could set up the communications for the three teams as well as observe Logan Cale's penthouse.

The teams checked their comm Connection with the base and then took off on their mission to reunite the family. Not an easy mission when the members that where needed to complete the group did everything they could to stay as far away as possible. But that is what family is all about. If you don't fit in you leave. Get your own life. Figure out your own way to live it. But you never get rid of them. Can't erase the past and deny where you're coming from. Your family is present - if not physically then in memory. And now it was time to make it physical again for both parties.

_Logan__'s penthouse:_

After they brainstormed for 15 minutes they decided to play chess. But to make it more fun they made a drinking game out of it. Every time one captured a piece he or she got to have a shot of whiskey. Logan pointed out that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to show up drunk at a doctors appointment, but Max told him that he wouldn't do a lot of shots cause she was going to win every time anyway.

"You'd think after all those shots you would eventually make a mistake and give me a chance to steal a piece." Logan said in frustration while trying to figure out his next move while Max downed her 7th shot of whiskey.

"It takes a whole lot more than a few shots to get a genetically engineered killing machine even a little tipsy." Max replied, refilled her shot glass and waited for Logan to make the next move.

"Ever tried it out?" Logan asked making his move.

"Tried out what?" Max requested, reaching for her shot glass even before she made her move and sacked one of Logan's figures.

"Get drunk. Ever tried out how much is needed to make you outta control?" Logan asked and watched Max down yet another one.

"Nope. Didn't want to draw too much attention to me. Why you're asking? Trying to get me drunk to make me submissive?" Max replied looking over at Logan who suddenly lost all interest in chess or shots.

"You mean I have to make you drunk before you surrender?" Logan asked in feigned shock.

"You know if this cure doesn't work you wouldn't want me to be outta control." Max answered breaking the lightheartedness of their conversation.

"But if it does I do want you outta control." Logan tried to steer the conversation back to the easy banter but knew that negative thoughts had not only occurred but were ready to spill out.

"What if it doesn't not work?" Max asked her voice now serious and devoid of all banter.

"We'll deal with it Max." Logan answered, sensing that the fun was over for good.

"How?" Max asked.

"Somehow." Logan replied not knowing what else to say.

"I don't know if I could keep going on like this Logan." Max said gesturing to the space between them. "I don't know if I want to keep going on like this."

"Like I said before Max. Touching or no touching. I need you in my life one way or the other. And eventually we'll find a way to beat that virus. Of course it's not going to be easy. You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now. How badly I need to touch you. But I can't. We can't. And that sucks and that frustrates me and it makes me angry. But to imagine not even seeing those lips that I long to kiss, not hearing your voice, not listening to your stories, not seeing you smile is so much worse. I'm not going to change my mind about this Max. And as far as I'm concerned this discussion is over. But if you feel different about it then tell me. If you rather want to break everything off if the cure doesn't work then tell me. Don't just stop showing up or not return my calls. Just say it. What do you wanna do? What do you gonna do?" Logan finished looking over at Max, awaiting her answer. He knew that her answer could either make him extremely happy or could kill him inside. There was nothing in between.

"If only it were as simple as that Logan. The concept of us beating this bitch and being together is thrilling. The concept of saying goodbye to you and not seeing you ever again is killing me inside. But eventually, if enough time has passed we both will get over it and move on. But when I imagine that we will keep going on like that I only see pain. It hurts now and it would continue to hurt. And I don't know if I could live with that. I don't know if you could. Let's just agree on exploring every possible option and chasing after every lead. But if nothing works we will have to get real and go our separate ways. You know the concept of "Forever" never popped up in my mind before I met you. But now it's there. And I want it. But if I can't have it, I'll settle for "Okay" instead of wishing there will be a chance to have the "Forever" while being in pain forever." Max babbled, not knowing if her words made sense to her or to him.

"I know what you are saying. But let's explore all options. Let's chase after every lead. Because what we could have would be worth all of it. It will be worth it." Logan replied, realizing that there was an in between.

"Yeah. I guess it really would be worth it. I mean I would be going to work and you would do the housework. And when I got home dinner would be waiting." Max had had enough of the heavy stuff and aimed for more banter.

"Oh. So I'd be your bitch?" Logan asked, silently agreeing with Max to leave everything negative for after the meeting with Dr. Richmond.

"Of course. I mean I look good in my bike messenger gear and those pink rubber gloves seem to be made for you." Max teased, filling both of their shot glasses again.

"You make it sound like you never saw a man cleaning before." Logan defended his cleaning outfit before downing his shot.

"Not many. And I especially thought I would never see the great Eyes Only himself scrubbing his bathtub in the early morning hours." Max replied.

"Who else did you think was doing that for me?" Logan wondered out loud.

"I don't know. I thought you had someone doing it for you. You didn't seem to be the type for that." Max answered while getting up.

"Where you going?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to take a shower. And you should too. Then we'll have breakfast and go to Dr. Richmond." Max explained and left to the guest bathroom.

"Great. I'm already her bitch." Logan muttered but decided to do as he was told and take a shower. He hadn't slept all night and probably smelled like alcohol. Yawning he walked to his very clean bathroom just as he heard the shower in the guest bathroom start.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

"Rewind that." Lydecker barked at the soldier in the observation lab.

"Yes sir." He replied and got to work.

_"You make it sound like you never saw a man cleaning before."_

_"Not many. And I especially thought I would never see the great Eyes Only himself scrubbing his bathtub in the early morning hours."_

"Play it again." Lydecker ordered and got up from his seat to move closer to the screen.

_"You make it sound like you never saw a man cleaning before."_

_"Not many. And I especially thought I would never see the great Eyes Only himself scrubbing his bathtub in the early morning hours."_

"The great Eyes Only himself." Lydecker shouted triumphantly. "Cale is the great Eyes Only himself. Get the Special Force ready. We need them immediately. We need to strike tonight. We need to strike right now. Get me a connection to 599. Now." Lydecker ordered and left the observation lab. Outside the lab he pulled out his cell and dialed Renfro's number.

"Speak." Renfro snapped.

"We have Eyes Only." Lydecker reported. "It's Cale. We're getting a team together to get him right now. 452 is with him so we need to be cautious. We have also three teams out to pick up three stray X5's. They should be in our facility within the next 24 hours." Lydecker finished.

"4 X5's and Eyes Only. That's what I call a successful day. You planning on being employee of the month Deck?" Renfro mocked.

"Just informing you. I'm moving out with the team within the next 30 minutes. Any instructions?" Lydecker asked grudgingly. He despised Renfro for all he was worth but he knew the military ranks. And Renfro was his superior.

"I'd like to talk to Mr. Eyes Only. But if he poses too much of a problem kill him. Just get him off of our backs. And if 452, as his personal bodyguard, is causing trouble – kill her too. I'd rather have her dead than alive anyways." Renfro said and hung up the phone not even waiting for Lydecker's answer.

_AN: Ohhhh. Trouble ahead. And no, I'm not even apologizing for it. I pretty much know where I'm going right now and if I'm able to pull it off then it is worth the wait. So I'm off writing the next chapter. I promise it won't be too long. So read and enjoy and review. Thanks._

_Lfbrox_


	12. Morning came too late

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: I know you are not pleased with the direction this thing is going. It wasn't planned out to be that way. I won't be writing anything with a real plot anytime soon cause that is just too distracting from the good stuff. But now that I have a plot going I need to go with it. So bear with me. Please. I got a lot of angry reviews and was unsure what to do. That's why it took me so long to write something. But I will stop causing M/L trouble eventually. And when that happens you better hope I don't get banned from for over the top 'display of affection'._

_But until then keep reading. I'm begging you – and I usually don't beg. So keep in mind that I will make it worth your wait and continue with this chapter._

_Special Thanks go to MLfan, Englishrose, dzero, Aerie and all the others for remembering my birthday – you guys really rock._

_On a personal note: Sammi where are you? Changed your e-mail account or what? I'm still so give me a sign._

_Now on with it:_

**re-posted. Found my beta again so here the chapter without mistakes**

**Chapter 12: Morning came too late**

_"I'd like to talk to Mr. Eyes Only. But if he poses too much of a problem kill him. Just get him off of our backs. And if 452, as his personal bodyguard, is causing trouble – kill her too. I'd rather have her dead than alive anyways." Renfro said and hung up the phone not even waiting for Lydecker's answer._

_Logan's penthouse:_

When Max emerged from the guest bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, she could already smell the wonderful breakfast Logan was just preparing in the kitchen.

"Smells great." Max said, entering the kitchen and taking a seat in her usual spot on the counter.

"Thanks. It'll be ready in a second. You want some juice or coffee?" Logan asked and began to move to get her what she wanted.

"I'll get it Logan." Max stopped him and hopped off the counter to help herself to a steamy hot cup of coffee. It had been a long night and even though she had slept for a little while, that dream she had didn't help her to feel rested.

"Breakfast is served. Dig in." Logan announced and produced two huge plates with crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. Before he sat down to join Max he walked back to the kitchen to pour himself some more coffee and couldn't help to suppress the huge yawn that escaped him.

"You didn't sleep at all?" Max asked with amusement.

"No. Guess I was too anxious." He said with an apologetic shrug. "You're lucky you don't need a lot of sleep." He added and began to dig into his breakfast.

"Well I actually did take a little nap last night after you dropped me off." Max admitted, staring at her plate, hoping he wouldn't notice the crack in her voice.

"Really? Great! Guess I'll have to take a nap myself this afternoon or you'll have one grumpy Logan on our date tonight." Logan joked and was surprised how confident he sounded that the cure would work.

"Yeah. Let's hope you're not too anxious to sleep again." Max joked back but couldn't help her voice from sounding a little sultry.

Logan decided that it would be better not to reply to that. He settled for a smile but started to eat a little faster. The next few hours could change his life forever. And suddenly he didn't wanna waste anymore time.

_Manticore, Seattle HQ:_

"Colonel Lydecker, Sir." 493 approached Lydecker, who walked hurriedly towards the observation lab.

"Later 493." Lydecker barked without slowing his step.

"But sir. It's important." 493 tried again, knowing he might overstep his boundaries by being so insistent.

"It better be." Lydecker snapped and turned around towards Ben with an icy and impatient stare.

"Sir. I'd like to be on the team you assemble to capture Eyes Only and 452, Sir. I'm experienced when it comes to tracking and capturing Sir. And it could be helpful. 452 still thinks I'm her brother. Sir." Ben finished, trying not to sound too eager but trying to get his point across at the same time.

"We'll see 493. Follow me." Lydecker replied and resumed walking briskly to the observation lab to check on the three other teams that were out to capture "his kids".

493 followed, taking it as a good sign that Lydecker hadn't told him 'no' right away.

_Renfro's office:_

Renfro sat behind her desk in a big leather chair and listened to the beeping sound on the phone waiting for it to be picked up.

"White." Came the reply after almost 15 rings.

"I see you leaned something Ames." Renfro replied, referring to their last phone call.

"Elizabeth. Why am I not surprised to hear from you?" Ames replied and, with a nod of his head, dismissed his caddy.

"I don't know. Why aren't you surprised?" Renfro snarled back.

"Rumor has it that Lydecker is quite busy coordinating his troops and collecting X5's." White replied, feeling a pang of superiority because he already knew what was going on.

"I just hope for you Ames that the rumors only spread in one direction." Renfro replied with a hint of a threat.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. Operation "Reunion" is so secret it might not even exist at all." Ames answered, unimpressed by her threatening tone.

"Oh it exists. Lydecker is assembling a team to bring 452 in as we speak." Renfro explained.

"Why now? Lydecker has known where she is for quite some time now." Ames asked his interest sparked.

"She led us to Eyes Only. He's gonna capture them both." Renfro said with a smile that belonged to the devil.

"He's taking them and the other X5's to the regroup place?" Ames asked unsure whether to trust Lydecker in that matter.

"Yes. And as soon as 452 and Eyes Only are captured I'm gonna give the order for the regrouping signal to be send out. Send me the coordinates once you have everything ready." Renfro ordered.

"I will. The last preparations are being completed as we speak. It will be ready. But one last question. Are you sure Lydecker won't be able to corrupt our operation, Elizabeth?" Ames asked needing one last confirmation.

"Don't worry Ames. He is too focused on accomplishing his mission to get his kids back and turn them back into good little soldiers who blindly follow orders to notice anything else. Let him accomplish that mission. It only benefits ours. Once he gets in our way we'll get rid of him. Then his kids are ours and we can start selecting the good from the bad. I don't tolerate weakness. It needs to be exterminated. We stick with our plan Ames. Now go and get everything ready in time." Renfro said and hung up the phone to go check the status of Lydecker's operations.

_Observation Lab:_

Lydecker stood behind the coordination officers who were in constant communication with the three teams out to capture the three X5's. 493 stood in line with 12 other soldiers in the back of the room waiting for Lydecker to finish with the status reports before he started assembling the team who were to go and capture 452 and Eyes Only.

"What's the status soldier?" Lydecker requested from the first officer who stood up, saluted Lydecker briefly, then standing at ease and started to report.

"Sir. Commander Fest and his team will arrive in Portland in approximately 20 minutes. Two SUV's are ready at the drop-off zone. Sir." He finished and, at Lydecker's nod, took his seat and put his comm back on.

The second officer got up and, after saluting, started his status report.

"Sir. X5-734 and her team will arrive in L.A. in 1 hour, Sir. SUV's are waiting in a hangar at the airport and will pick up the team after the plane has landed. Sir."

Without a dismissing nod Lydecker turned to the third officer who got the hint to speed things up and started his report without a salute.

"Sir. Commander Sedwick and his team arrived in Tacoma two minutes ago. They are now loading their equipment into the SUV's and will leave in approximately 10 minutes to the location we have for X5-471. Sir." The officer finished and sat down just as the door to the observation lab bust open and Renfro walked in.

"Renfro." Lydecker greeted her less than enthusiastically. "Your timing is impeccable."

"Deck." Renfro replied just as enthusiastic. "I just came by to see what progress you've made."

"The Tacoma team has arrived and is on its way to pick up 471. The other two teams will arrive in Portland and L.A. shortly. I am just putting together a team to pick up 452 and Eyes Only. 493 has volunteered to join the team. He figured it would irritate 452 to see her brother there. And I agree. It could distract her." Lydecker explained clearly proud that his 'kid' was such a tactical thinker.

"Are you sure it's wise to send 493 on a mission so soon after reindoctrination?" Renfro questioned him, not bothering to lower her voice.

"I talked to the doctor and he confirmed the indoctrination a 100 success. I believe the more distraction 452 has, the more likely she is to lose her focus and make a mistake. I will contact 599 and send him over to warn 452 just in time before we strike." Lydecker roughly outlined his plan.

"You're going to send 599 to warn 452?" Renfro asked incredulous.

"Yes. He's an additional distraction. She can't focus on protecting herself, Cale and 599 at the same time. Plus we want 599 captured alongside 452 and Eyes Only. 452 is a hard nut to crack. We might need someone inside that she considers to be on her side that can influence her in the direction we want. And if she sees her other brother working for Manticore again – it might just be too much for her" Lydecker defended his decisions and, without any further ado, turned towards the soldiers that stood in the back of the room pretending to have not overheard the conversation.

"Okay soldiers. Get ready. You have memorized the blueprints of Cale's building. Four of you will go through the front door. Four will come through the skylight – 493 you will join that team. Five will take a helicopter and come through the glass front. I'll contact 599 and make sure he's inside the penthouse when we enter. Concentrate on 452 but don't underestimate Cale, he's armed. 599 will fight back so 452 won't get suspicious. Get ready and wait for further commands." Lydecker ordered and dismissed the team before heading out the door to his office to contact 599.

_Logan's Penthouse:_

"Oomph. I'm stuffed." Max said and leaned back in the chair.

"So am I. That really didn't help me wake up." Logan said and rubbed his stomach.

"Hey. We still have some time till we have to go to Dr. Richmond. Why don't you lay down on the couch and I'll take care of the dishes and clean up the kitchen?" Max offered.

"No, no. I'll help you clean up. If I lay down now for a few minutes I'll just be more tired than before." Logan protested and started to gather the dishes.

"No Logan. You lay down and I'll clean up. No discussion. Now go." Max stopped him and ushered him to the couch before gathering the plates and carry them to the kitchen as quietly as possible. She ran water into the sink and dropped the plates and cups inside to soak. After storing the juice, milk and eggs back into the fridge she went back to the table to wipe it clean.

She stole a quick glance to Logan on the couch and saw him fast asleep. She forgot her task of cleaning the table and walked over to him and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. It wasn't the first time she had watched him sleep in the last couple of days. But something about this scene was so much more special. So domestic.

He was taking a nap after being exhausted from being up all night – being up with her. And she was tip toeing around cleaning the kitchen trying not to wake him. The girly part inside of her – though she would never admit that such a part existed – imagined her and Logan being married. Maybe even with kids. And while she does the housework the rest of the family naps. Later they would go for a spin in the park, have dinner together as a family and after the kids are bathed and in bed she and her husband would cuddle on the couch. She and Logan would cuddle on the couch.

How tempting it was to just reach out and touch him. How tempting to just curl up next to him and sleep. To feel his strong arms wrapped around her.

Max didn't know what happened to here. She had no idea why she was thinking that. She had no idea why she had to smile at the thought of her and Logan having kids and being a happy, picture-book family. She had no idea why she didn't feel like running, the way imaginations and realities of intimacy used to make her do. All she knew was that it felt right. It felt like the only logical conclusion considering her feelings for that man.

She knew she loved him. Had admitted it to herself and OC quite some time ago. But sitting here, right now, so close to the finishing line but still so far away from it made one thing clear for her. He was the one. As cheesy as she had always thought that sounded. As much as she doubted that such a thing as 'the one' existed. As much as her upbringing and her experiences so far told her that there was no such thing as true love. Right now, sitting there and watching the man, her man, sleep so contentedly made her question her former opinion.

Was there a thing called true love? Was there someone out there that we can call 'the one'? Or is a relationship just a desperate way not to be alone? Do we all just don't want to be alone? Max had never considered herself to be normal. She never wanted to be. But to sit here now and imagining being exactly that with Logan….God….it should scare her. She should be running away. But for the first time in her life she felt like that was her place. Here, sitting on the couch table and watching the man of her dreams sleep. The man she loved. The one. The only one for her.

She felt euphoric and saddened at the same time. If the cure worked all those fantasies could come true. If it didn't then the realization that he was 'the one' would kill her inside.

"No negative thoughts." Max said out loud and got up. It wasn't very healthy to watch Logan sleep. It wasn't healthy to dream about their future when they might not even one.

She quickly walked back to the kitchen to clean the plates, pots and pans. Anything that would get her mind off the bad thoughts. She couldn't help to think about Romeo and Juliet. She - poisoned and dead. Romeo - following her path. If she, if her touch, ever killed Logan then she might as well take the poison too – because a life without him……no, she didn't dare to imagine it. So she cleaned the pots and pans instead and couldn't help feeling like Lady McBeth.

_Manticore, Seattle HQ:_

Lydecker entered his office feeling quite confident after having sold Renfro his plan. He sat down behind his desk and ordered his secretary to connect him with 599 immediately.

"Colonel Lydecker. 599, Sir." The secretary announced within two minutes.

"599. Where are you?" Lydecker demanded in a serious tone.

"Sir. I'm in front of Cale's building. 452 hasn't come out yet. Sir." Zack answered and was kind of ashamed that he didn't have any more information to deliver.

"Cale is Eyes Only. Our troops are going to storm the building within the next 30 minutes. I want you to go up there and warn Max that you saw some suspicious military activity and that she should get out of town. While you warn her we'll storm the penthouse from every angle possible. Fight back while 452 or Cale can see you. Other than that -surrender yourself. You are being captured alongside 452 and will help us get her back to normal. Go to the spot where you observed Cale and pick up the implant. We will be able to hear you and you will be able to hear us. But it is undetectable for the eye. Wait for my instructions. Over." Lydecker explained Zack's mission and cut the connection.

He had everything he needed in place. Now timing was the only thing that mattered. He needed to get his 452/EO capture team ready and on the road before any of his other teams arrived at their target and could cause exposure. Eyes Only and therefore 452 shouldn't be alerted prior to 599's 'Performance'.

Lydecker didn't want to leave anything to accident so he had a plan that was waterproof. This time he wouldn't fail. This time none of his 'kids' would outsmart him. He would accomplish this mission even if it cost his life. 452 wasn't an easy target, especially now that she was teamed up with Eyes Only. So he didn't wanna risk anything. He had the best team. He had one of her brothers turned which would cause some distraction. And the other brother he had turned was still one of her friends.

He had tried to capture 452 numerous times but this time he actually had a shot. He could do it. And he would. With that confidence Lydecker made his way back to the observation lab.

_Logan's penthouse:_

After cleaning the whole kitchen and straitening up the rest of the apartment Max decided it was about time to wake Logan, who was still sleeping peacefully but snoring rather loud on the couch.

She resumed her previous position sitting on the coffee table across from him.

"Loogaan." Max sing-songed but didn't dare to touch him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and once again she imagined what it would feel like to cuddle up next to him. Maybe soon.

"Loooogaaaaan." She tried again, using a magazine to poke him awake.

"Up. Up. I'm up. Am awake." Logan slurred and sat up as if woken up from a nightmare.

"Good morning Logan. How you feel about kicking this virus bitch's ass?" Max offered to his intelligible ramblings.

"Yeah. Lets." Logan said and sat up groggily.

"How about a coffee?" Max asked seeing how tired Logan was.

"Mmmm." Was Logan's only answer but he still managed to sit up to watch Max go and pour him some coffee.

"Don't get used to this. If the rest of the day goes as we both pray it will, you're serving me coffee tomorrow morning." Max said, serving him a cup of coffee.

"Let's hope so." Logan said, sipping his coffee. "So are you ready to go?"

"Let me go and grab my jacket and I'm ready." Max said and disappeared to the master bedroom to get her jacket and also to check if things were perfect for the night to come.

_Manticore, Seattle HQ:_

"Soldiers. The other three teams are almost ready to strike. But we need to strike first with 452 before she is warned and escapes. Teams: Are you prepared?" Lydecker asked in full military mode.

"Yes Sir. Team Alpha. We are ready to visit Mr. Cale. The elevator is secluded and ours. Awaiting orders to attack. Team Alpha over."

"Sir. Team Beta. We are ready. We have just arrived on the roof. Found the entrance to the skylight. Awaiting orders to attack. Team Beta over."

"Sir. Team Gamma. We are ready. The helicopter is ready for departure. We will arrive at target's residence in 10 minutes. Awaiting orders to attack. Team Gamma over."

"Good. Team Gamma depart now. Everybody else. Wait for my command to strike." Lydecker ordered. Every team was on hold. But they were prepared to do what Lydecker wanted. When he wanted it. How he wanted it. He switched comms and pressed the button to speak.

"599. Go and warn 452 now." Lydecker ordered without waiting for a 'yes sir'.

"Soldier. Give me the visual of the penthouse on the big screen." Lydecker ordered and sat down waiting for the moment to strike.

_Fogle Towers:_

Zack had a mission. He had an order. As much as he liked – even loved Max – he had to deliver her to Lydecker. He had no idea how he could just show up at Logan's apartment without a reason but that was his mission.

"Yo Zack. Hey Bro. What'cha doing here at this time of day?" Alec yelled from across the street of Fogle Towers. He was on his way home from a night of drinking when he spotted Zack standing in front of Logan's building.

"Manticore." Was the only thing Zack could say. "I take care of my little sister. Something is going on here."

"With Max?" Alec asked suddenly sobered up.

"I don't know. But something is going on here. Max needs to get out of there."

"I'll come with you." Alec offered and together they entered the building to warn Max.

_Logan's Penthouse:_

"You know it's funny. You always complain that you aren't a regular girl but judging by the time you need to get ready you are a more-than-regular girl." Logan yelled towards his bedroom. For the past 5 minutes he had leaned against the counter with his jacket in hand, ready to go. But apparently had Max found something else to do while grabbing her jacket from his bedroom.

"Stop bitching Logan. I'll be right there." Max yelled back from the bathroom.

Logan smiled at that. He knew she was nervous. Good god he was nervous as hell. But she was too stubborn to let any insecurities she had surface during the light of day. The night was different. At nights she opened up to him. As if the darkness gave her a feeling of safety. Or was it him? Did he make her feel safe? Logan mused and that thought brought a smile to his face.

"What's so funny now?" Max said, exiting the bedroom jacket in hand.

"Nothing. I just thought that we're already behaving like a regular couple even though we haven't killed that virus yet." Logan covered.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. So can we finally go?" Max asked standing next to him.

"Hey. I wasn't the one spending nearly 10 minutes in the bathroom freshening up." Logan said in his defense.

"Whatever. Lets go." Max said and started walking towards the front door, Logan trailing behind her with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly the door burst open and Zack and Alec stormed in.

"We have to get out of here – now. Lydecker and his army have tracked you down. We have to leave now. Max you're not safe here." Zack barked CO-like at Max, totally ignoring Logan.

"Come on Max, hurry up, we've gotta go. Come on Logan." Alec added quickly.

Max and Logan just stared at them and at each other confused and clueless. "Would you mind explaining that to us a little more precisely?" Max requested harshly.

"No time for explanations. We gotta get out of here. I'll explain it to you on our way." Zack demanded, ignoring Logan yet again.

"On our way to where?" Logan asked, having switched into Eyes Only mode.

"Anywhere is better than here. Now get your ass moving Max" Alec almost shouted at her.

But obviously too late. Before anyone could move or say another word they heard glass shattering. They turned around to see five Manticore soldiers that had crashed through the window quickly approaching them with guns drawn.

"Fuck." Max said and turned to Alec. "Take Logan and get him outta here Alec."

"Max.." Logan protested but was cut off quickly as he saw four more soldiers enter through the front door.

"Fuck." Max repeated. They were three surprised, unprepared and unarmed X5's and Logan, circled in by nine armed Manticore soldiers on a mission to get them.

The nine soldiers moved carefully closer to them, circling them in with their weapons drawn. They were well trained fighting against X-series kids and expected an attack at any second now.

"Hey boys. Nice of you to drop in but we are really kinda busy today. Could you come back some other time?" Max said in her friendliest hostess way while getting into fighting stance. Zack and Alec did the same and Logan wished he had a gun.

Suddenly four other soldiers dropped in through the skylight, closing the circle around their prey.

"Great. Are there anymore coming?" Max asked in frustration, already seeing them losing this fight.

One of the soldiers that had just dropped in from the roof took off his helmet and mask and threw it on the floor. "No Maxie. That's it. But I think it'll be enough." 493 snarled, loving the surprised look on Max face.

"Oh great. I'm the bad guy of the good guys and now they send the bad guy of the bad guys here with my face." Alec said with annoyance.

"Ben?" Max asked, her voice almost down to a whisper.

"Yep. The lost brother is here to bring you back home." Ben replied with a grin.

"Home? Ben. What did they do to you? Don't you remember what they did to us? Can't you see that they are just using you?" Max pleaded, hoping that seeing her would remind him of their childhood.

"You know Maxie. We will have lots of time to take a trip down memory lane once this is over with. So let's get this started, shall we?" Ben asked and immediately attacked Max.

That must have been the signal for the rest of the soldiers, who moved in on the fight, attacking Alec, Zack and Logan, leaving 493 to deal with 452.

While blocking Ben's blows Max searched for Logan who struggled with one soldier while Zack and Alec tried to hold the others in check. If they had come here to kill them they would have been dead already. So they must want them alive. All of them.

"Pay attention Maxie." Ben ordered, seeing how distracted she was. "It's no fun." He added before hitting her hard in the face. The blow caught her by surprise and she fell backwards on the hardwood floor.

"Let's end this. They are no fun to play with." 493 shouted at the soldiers, who immediately stepped back from the fight and drew their tazers, aiming them at their targets.

With a quick nod of his head 493 signaled the soldiers to tazer Zack and Alec first, wanting to draw out his moment with 452 and Eyes Only. Seven soldiers aimed at Zack and Alec while six held Max and Logan in check. With another nod 493 signaled for them to start tazering them. Max and Logan watched in shock as the tazer strings attached to their bodies and Zack and Alec started to jerk. For fifteen long seconds they had to watch, unable to do anything, until Alec and Zack slumped to the ground unconscious and the tazers stopped.

"Now. That was fun." 493 said and turned to Max, who was standing in front of Logan.

"I don't even know you anymore." Max said in disgust.

"I guess it's more the other way around Maxie." Ben said and stepped closer to her. "You've really grown up Maxie. Pretty if you don't mind me saying so." He added, looking her up and down. Max felt like hitting him but knew the second she moved she'd be tazered too.

"And you." Ben continued, sidestepping Max and approaching Logan. "The infamous Eyes Only."

"What do you want?" Logan asked confidently, trying to overplay his shock that Manticore now knew that he was Eyes Only.

"Well what does it look like?" Ben replied. "I'm here to bring my siblings back home. And apparently my clone." Ben said with a nod towards Alec. "We'll be one big happy family again. And in order to do that we need to get rid of self-righteous do-gooders like you." Ben finished, drawing his gun.

"No Ben. You leave him alone." Max said and started to move to stop Ben from killing Logan but four soldiers stopped her, holding her in a firm grip not even she could get out of.

"If you think you can protect your sick little family by killing one little self-righteous do-gooder then go ahead. That'll just draw more attention of other self-righteous do-gooders. Because in case you haven't noticed," Logan said and leaned closer to Ben as if telling him a secret, "I may have named Eyes Only and provided my eyes, voice and money to the cause. But I'm far from alone." Logan finished with a satisfied smile. If he had to die today he would not do it without a fight.

"We know that Cale." Ben said, motioning with his head towards Logan's computer room where five soldiers were busy packing up everything in his office and carrying it out of the apartment.

"Well good luck to you." Logan replied, glad to have secured his informant net so well that not even the best hacker could enter his system.

"In that case we'll just have to take you with us then." Ben said, having received the order to bring Cale in alive from Lydecker over his ear receiver.

"Then I guess I'm not dying right now." Logan said with a quick glance at Max.

"No. Not right now." Ben said and pulled out his tazer, aiming it at Logan.

"Logan. No." Max said freeing herself of the grip the soldiers had on her and running over in between Logan and Ben in an attempt to protect Logan.

"Maaax." Logan yelled when he saw Max flying towards him to push him away from the tazer strings. Instinctively he held his hands out to catch her fall and, just as the tazer hit him, Max crushed into him knocking him to the floor.

TBC

_AN: There you go. Hate it or love it? Drop a review and don't hold anything back. We're almost at the good stuff __J__ Thanks for reading._

_Lfbrox_


	13. Awake and Escape

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: Here we go again. When I send this chapter to my beta, I told her that the readers won't like it. And she agreed. It seems like I know what you want but I don't give it to you. I don't do it because I'm mean. I do it because the fluffy, sappy and smutty M/L scene that you all crave won't fit in anywhere. I can't just build up something for 10 chapters and then solve everything in one chapter and add a love scene to it. Let me just solve up this Manticore thing and then you'll get the love. Promise._

_Thanks for all the e-mails and the few reviews. I don't expect many reviews for that chapter either. But it would still be nice of you __J__ Thanks Sammi for being a great beta. _

_And thanks to you all for still reading._

**Chapter 13: Awake and escape**

_"__Logan__. No." Max said, freeing herself of the grip the soldiers had on her and running over in between Logan and Ben trying to protect Logan._

_"Maaax." __Logan__ yelled when he saw Max flying towards him to push him away from the tazer strings. Instinctively he held his hands out to catch her fall and, just as the tazer hit him, Max crushed into him knocking him to the floor._

With a loud thud Logan landed on the floor and Max followed suit, landing on top of him.

"Fuck." Max yelled and quickly rolled off of Logan. She hadn't intended to jump at him. All she had wanted to do was get him away from being tazered. She had never intended to touch him, let alone land flat on top of him. Yet that is what she had done. She knew that guns and tazers were pointed at her. But that couldn't stop her from turning towards Logan instead of Ben and his army.

Logan lay unconscious on the floor. _/ Oh my god. Did I do that or did the tazers hit him/_ Max asked herself, slowly starting to panic. How she would have liked to shake him to see if he was alive. But in case she had infected him with the virus, she didn't want to make it worse by touching him again. But what was she supposed to do? She was alone against an army without being able to focus.

Slowly she turned from facing Logan towards Ben. She found him grinning down on her.

"Oh. Did Maxie kill her precious one? Or did I?" Ben snarled, pointing a tazer at her.

"You will pay for this." Max replied, slowly getting to her feet.

"Oh. Let's not fight Maxie." Ben said, voice laced with honey after seeing her get into her fighting stance.

"No. Let's." (I didn't steal that from any major motion picture. Did I?) Max countered and leapt up to attack Ben, not caring that there were other soldiers present.

"No. Let's not." Ben said, pointing his tazer at Max and shooting. Five other soldiers joined in at the attack and within 30 seconds Max was laying unconscious on the floor.

"Okay people. Let's get them all to the rendezvous point." Ben said and walked out of the penthouse with a satisfied grin on his face, letting the other soldiers do the dirty work – he was an X5 after all.

_Manticore, __Seattle__ HQ:_

"X5-452, 599, 494 and Eyes Only captured and secured. Ready for transport to rendezvous point, Sir." The leading soldier informed Lydecker at the observation lab.

"Good Harris. Make sure they can't escape. They are not to be underestimated. Get them there as fast as you can." Lydecker ordered, feeling a wave of superiority. Finally he had managed to capture 452. Finally.

"Team Delta has just confirmed the successful completion of their mission. Let's make sure the other three teams can say the same." Lydecker said to the soldiers at the observation lab by way of explanation. "Report."

"Sir. Commander Fest and his team have arrived in Portland and located X5-656 at her home. Her husband and son left the apartment 3 minutes ago and are on their way to school. Ready to strike sir whenever you say." The first officer in charge reported.

"Make sure she's alone. Then capture her." Lydecker ordered and turned to the next team officer. "Report."

"Sir. X5-734 and her team have arrived in L.A. and have located X5-701. She has just left the restaurant she works at and is heading towards home. Ready to strike sir whenever you say." The second officer in charge reported.

"Move in. Make sure not to draw any attention to yourself. Back her into a dark ally. Shouldn't be hard to find in L.A." Lydecker commanded then turned his attention to the last team officer. "Report."

"Sir. Commander Sedwick and his team have arrived in Tacoma. X5-471 hasn't arrived at work yet. He wasn't at his apartment but he is scheduled to work in 20 minutes. They're waiting for him at the back door of the hardware store. Ready to strike sir whenever you say." The officer finished awaiting Lydeckers orders.

"Capture him as soon as he shows up. Make sure the area is secluded." Lydecker ordered, turned and, without saying another word, left the observation lab to go and report to Renfro.

_Renfro's office:_

"Are you absolutely certain that the regrouping coordinates work?" Renfro questioned for the second time in the past five minutes.

"Elizabeth. We have checked the coordinates over and over again. They work. Dozens of transgenics are on their way there right now, thinking we are regrouping. And as you know there are only entrances and no exits. Once they have arrived they cannot leave. Not that they want to – in a natural way that is. So don't worry. The whole place is under surveillance and the kids will be storming in shortly." White explained, pretty pleased with himself.

"I hope for you that this is true. X5-452 and company will be delivered there shortly. As soon as everybody is conscious again we can start the experiment. I'll get over there right now so I can be there once they arrive. Do not contact me from now on. I'll contact you. We have to keep our communications to a minimum so Lydecker won't get suspicious. If we get what we want we don't have to worry about him anymore anyway. If Lydecker's kids live up to expectations we won't have to wait too long. Stay put Ames. I have got to go." Renfro said and ended the phonecall quickly after hearing the knock on her door.

"Come in." Renfro barked.

"Elizabeth. Good news." Lydecker announced, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the chair in front of Renfro's desk.

"Really? What is it?" Renfro asked, all too familiar with what Lydecker called a success.

"We have 452, 599, 494 and Eyes Only. Within the next 30 minutes we will have three other X5's captured. They are being delivered to the rendezvous point as we speak. Have you activated the regrouping signal?" Lydecker requested.

"The signal has been send out twenty minutes ago. You stay and coordinate the active teams. I'll go to the rendezvous point and welcome our 'guests'." Renfro ordered, getting up from her chair and quickly leaving her office, leaving Lydecker sitting there without any recognition of his success.

_Undisclosed location:_

Max slowly drifted back into consciousness. She didn't dare open her eyes. Her head was throbbing, she felt weak, she felt sick. She had no idea what had happened but somehow knew that she wasn't just waking up with a bad hangover. Knew that the ache in her body wasn't caused from a long night at Crash. Yet her memory wouldn't kick in. And she was just too tired to open her eyes. Just too sick of knowing that she won't like what she would see. Know that her fucked up genetics had something to do with it.

So she kept her eyes closed. Willing herself to go back to sleep, to go back to unconsciousness. Anything that would get her away from where she was. But she knew that it wouldn't work. Knew that she had to face reality eventually. So she took a deep breath and tried to remember what had happened while still keeping her eyes closed.

_/Manticore…..Zack…..Alec… Tazers…..fighting….Oh my god….Ben!... Did Maxie kill her precious one? …….Oh my god…..Or did I?...Noooo……Loooooogan…I touched him…Noooo….Oh my god…..__Logan__….Oh my god./_

It all came back to her now. The fight. Ben. Logan. Everything. She bolted upright, like she was just waking from an awful nightmare. Sweat had formed on her forehead. She was breathing heavily. Her hand was clutching the floor, which seemed to be made of dirt and sand. She opened her eyes for the first time and looked around her surroundings. It was dark. It was humid. It was dirty. And most of all it seemed deserted. She was alone. Unharmed, as a quick check of her body unveiled. But still alone.

She still felt weak from the tazers and would have loved to sleep it out. But she was alone. She was scared. She needed to know what happened to Logan. Did the tazer render him unconscious or did her touch kill her? Was he dead already or was he just unconscious? And where the hell was he?

She struggled to get to her feet. She needed to find out where she was. She needed to find Logan. If he was infected she needed to find him a blood donor. If he was dead she had to kill herself. There was so much to do.

_Undisclosed location: Observation point:_

"She's awake ma'am." Officer Cook informed Renfro after seeing Max bolt up from her slumber.

"Good. I was hoping that she'd be the first one to wake up. She'll be looking for the others. Once she's out of her cell and has walked towards the center, lock it up. We don't want her back there again. The same goes for the rest of them. Inform me when the rest of them rise or when we get visitors from the outside." Renfro ordered and stepped to her room, where she could observe each one of them more closely.

"Yeah. You go look for your allies. Show me what you got. Show me the leader you can be." Renfro commented, watching Max stumble towards the center where the light was coming from.

_Inside:_

"Fuck." Max cursed as she stumbled into yet another obstacle. She was still too weak to coordinate her body functions in the dark, despite her night vision. She wasn't too aware of her surroundings but she figured that she must be in a cave. She felt stone walls where her fingertips craze the walls. It smelled musky. It was sandy. And she could see a faint light in front of her. That's where she was heading right now trying not to panic. Trying not to think about how she touched Logan. Tried not to think about how good he smelled and felt when she should think about the fact that she may have killed him.

She tried to focus on beating the shit out of everybody who happened to appear in the light in front of her. And if she died while doing that – so what. She had touched Logan and he was dead. It was their fault, it was her fault, it was his fault, it was nobody's fault. If she died now it wouldn't bother her too much. The only reason she ever wanted to be alive was to show Manticore that she was better off without them and that she had managed to survive. That wasn't important anymore right now. If they had killed Logan, if she had killed Logan – well in that case she had nothing left to prove.

"Fuck!" Max cursed again as she stumbled over something on the floor and fell to the ground hard, not having the strength to support her own weight.

"Max. That you?" A voice rasped behind her.

"Alec?" Max asked, having realized that she had just stumbled over him.

"What the fuck is going on. One second I'm shooting the breeze with my bar-buddies. Next thing I know I run into Zack who says something about Manticore and now I have you trip over me in god-knows-where-the-fuck-we-are-land." Alec said and sat up to rub his head where Max had tripped.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thank you. I don't know where the hell we are either. But as Manticore is behind this I don't suppose anything real pleasant. Let's go and see what is over there." Max suggested, motioning towards the light.

"I bet that's what they want." Alec said but still got up and followed Max towards the light.

"If we don't go there we'll never find out what is going on here." Max defended her decision.

"So it has nothing to do with your boyfriend?" Alec asked, sensing how worried Max was about Logan.

"Of course it does. You, Logan, Zack and I were captured in Logan's penthouse by our own brother. And right now there's just you and I. So yes. I wonder where Logan is. But we also have to find Zack. It's just that…oh forget it. Let's just go to where that light is." Max finished too frustrated to keep on explaining.

"It's just what Max? Come on. It's me. Alec. You could have been stuck with worse. Like Zack. So tell me. It's just what?" Alec asked, picking up on Max's tenseness.

"I don't know why you would care." Max spat and kept on moving forward, slowly regaining her strength.

"That's right. Why would I care? I have no interest in it whatsoever. So you might as well tell me, cause whatever it is I'm still the bigger screw-up than you could ever be." Alec joked.

"Don't be so sure of that. I touched Logan. The last time I saw him was me sprawled on top of him. Then I lost it, attacked Ben and woke up here. I have no idea where we are, let alone where Logan is – that is if I haven't killed him. Now who's the biggest screw-up here?" Max explained, getting closer to the light.

"Well, don't make yourself too crazy. You don't know if he's dead or not. Let's break out of this joint and see for ourselves." Alec said, failing in making her feeling any better.

"I guess we have bigger things to worry about than if Logan is alive." Zack's voice echoed from in front of them.

"Zack?" Max asked.

"Yes. We need to figure out how to get out of here." Zack said, approaching them in the darkness.

"That's the plan. Let's move over there." Alec said, pointing towards the light.

"Okay. Let's go there. Where there is light there is an exit." Zack replied and hurried on leading the way.

_Observation point:_

"All X5's are awake right now ma'am. They are moving towards the center. Colonel Lydecker has just confirmed the capture of 3 X5's, who will arrive shortly. A group of X7's and X8's have arrived and are on their way towards the center. Another group of X6's is expected plus an additional 4 teams of X7's, they are on their way to the regrouping point. Ma'am." Harris reported.

"Good. 452 will arrive just in time to take over her position." Renfro mused.

"Not the way she worries about Cale." Lydecker added, surprising her with his presence.

"Deck? I'm assuming your work at the base is done?" Renfro asked, making clear that she didn't like his surprise visit.

"Yes. Everything is under control. They are on their way home. I thought I could help you out here." Lydecker answered.

"And how do you think you could help me?" Renfro asked with humor in her voice, doubting that Lydecker could come up with something couldn't.

"You want 452 to show what kind of leader she is. Right? Well she won't be able to do that if she worries about Cale." Lydecker explained.

"Cale is just an ordinary. He's dispensable. 452 knows better than that. She has her priorities. And that is her mission. We'll give her a mission. She's a soldier. Her mission will be her priority." Renfro replied with conviction. That was the base of her project. 452 being a soldier. 452 being genetically engineered. Altered. Altered to fight. Altered to focus. Designed to finish a mission.

"She's been out of Manticore for quite some time. She's developed human feelings. Attachments. And unfortunately she has some feelings and attachments to Cale. I doubt that she will cooperate without him." Lydecker explained.

"They are not supposed to develop feelings. They are not meant to be attached to anybody. That's not how they were designed Deck. You should know that. After all – they are "your kids", now aren't they?" Renfro replied, clearly not pleased with what Lydecker was getting at.

"We trained them to be soldiers. We didn't train them to not be human beings. So if 452 needs Cale to function as you want her to then I think we should give her Cale." Lydecker argued.

"I don't think she will be showing 100 of herself if Cale is there." Renfro argued back.

"And I don't think that she can give 100 if Cale isn't there." Lydecker replied, knowing it would piss Renfro off.

"We did not create them to be like that Deck. You know that. We created them to be superior to ordinary human beings. It shouldn't take much to get out of her system what the outside made her believe is normal. Once she connects with her inner soldier again it will all come back to her and she will realize how foolish she has been." Renfro stated, without a hint of a doubt about her assumptions.

"Maybe. But as I mentioned. She has been away from Manticore for over ten years. She lived longer outside than inside Manticore. It takes more than just triggering her inner soldier to make her forget her past." Lydecker explained, having experienced first hand how much of a soldier 452 was, and also how much she was using that ability against Manticore.

"She is held captive by her past all the time – her memories create the conditioning that literally runs her life. And her memories are of Manticore. Memories where she learned who she is and what she is meant to do. She struggles against this. But most people struggle against their own will. And so does she. But she knows who she is and what she is. She is denying her destiny. Denying her true self. Lets help her overcome that denial and half the battle is won." Renfro argued back, convinced that given the right stimulus 452 would stop struggling against it and let the soldier come forth again.

"She won't have enough willpower left to do anything – side with us or against us – if Cale isn't around. But the emotion of love always contains its opposite. The strongest love you feel masks a hatred equally strong. The only difference is that the love is in blossom while the hatred is still a seed." Lydecker reasoned with her.

"What's your point Deck?" Renfro asked with annoyance.

"I say we give her Cale – a reason to go on. Then we trigger her inner soldier. Putting her in charge. Giving her responsibility. Giving her power. The blossoming love will soon make room for the blossoming hatred once she realizes that he is the reason she hasn't found her true calling earlier. She will realize that her greatest problem with her desire for him was the attachment – holding on to something, to him, when the flow of life wants her to let go." Lydecker finished, hoping he had gotten his point across.

"I see your point Deck. No need to go all spiritual with me. I don't buy into that crap." Renfro replied but thought about what he had just said for a second. Love and hate. People always used this example to express something completely opposite. But they came from the same place. Had the same roots. You could love someone with passion or hate someone with passion. There is nothing in between. In fact it is the easiest opposition to reverse. She didn't believe in love. She didn't consider the ability to love a great strength of character. It was a weakness. You cannot go through life filled with love. But you can go through life when you're filled with hatred. It gives you drive. It motivates. It gives you strength. Love could never do that. Yet it has the same roots. Maybe Lydecker was right. Reverse her love for him to hatred. Heal her of her attachments.

"Okay. Let's give it a try." She said to Deck. "Cook." She yelled and three seconds later the officer in charge of observation stepped in the room.

"Yes ma'am." He said awaiting his order.

"Bring Cale over and dump him in the center before 452 arrives there." Renfro ordered and made a dismissive gesture with her head.

"Yes ma'am." Cook replied and left the room hurriedly, knowing that 452 was almost there.

_Undisclosed location:_

"We're almost there." Zack informed Max and Alec who followed him. "The light is coming closer."

"Damn. This place is big." Alec complained. They had been walking for over five minutes now and the light still seemed far away. "What is it anyway? A cave or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. Looks like it. And I don't think there's something great awaiting us once we've reached the light." Max said, moving forward with a fast stride.

"Well we know it's Manticore. So why are we moving towards the light when we know that we are probably the target for a sharp-shooter exercise? It's like we're moving towards the light now and the next thing you know is that you are literally moving towards the light." Alec said, keeping up with Max.

"I'm a curious person. I wanna know what is there. If you don't want to come then don't." Max snarled back, annoyed with his attitude.

"So on we worked and waited for the light." Alec replied and walked past Max to follow Zack.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Max asked staring after Alec.

"Edwin Arlington Robinson." Alec replied without looking back.

"What?" Max said finally moving to catch up with them.

"Read it in a book Max." Alec answered.

"I didn't know you read books." Max said waking next to Alec now. "But what did you mean by saying it?" She asked annoyed at his antics.

"Instead of getting the hell out of here – like normal people would do – we go and do what we were born to do. Work our way towards the target to do whatever the hell is appropriate in the situation found. But always towards the light." Alec explained, pointing towards the light they were heading for.

"Doesn't really make a lot of sense anyway." Max said and moved faster to walk next to Zack.

"Not really you know." Zack said, speaking for the first time in the last few minutes.

"Not really what?" Max asked, wondering why she was surrounded by cryptic guys all of a sudden.

"We do what we were made for Max. We might not have a mission but we still do what soldiers do. We investigate, we will find out the truth and we will find a solution to this situation. We're in our element. This is what we were trained to do and this is what we are best at." Zack said matter of factly.

"This isn't my element Zack." Max said, glaring at him. "All I'm trying to do is get us out of here."

"And save Logan." Alec quipped from the back.

"Let's hope there is something left of him to save." Max muttered and overtook Zack to take the lead.

_Center:_

"Hurry. Drop him and then get out of there. They're gonna be here soon." Cook urged his subordinates from the observation point.

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied and carried the still unconscious Logan to the center. They had no idea if he was alive or dead. But they didn't care enough to check. So they dropped him unceremoniously close to a wall and left the center as fast as they could, already hearing someone coming closer.

"Are you positive that these are the right coordinates?" A young X7 asked his teammate upon entering the place.

"Positive." The oldest X7 replied, moving further into the center.

"It's empty." One of the other X7's remarked.

"They wouldn't send us here without a reason. Let's wait." The older X7 stated and the others took it as an order and grouped up in a corner of the center.

"There's someone." An X7 alarmed the others after standing in formation for 5 minutes.

"It's coming from over there." Another X7 pointed towards the sound.

"Get ready." The oldest X7 ordered and they all jumped into fighting stances. They slowly moved towards the sound they had heard, ready to either fight an enemy or salute in front of a superior officer.

"Give it up." Came the shout from the tunnel across from the center.

"Show yourself." The oldest X7 replied moving closer to the tunnel with the other 9 X7's close behind him.

Carefully stepping closer to the opening of the tunnel the oldest X7 was for the first time in his young military career speechless at what he saw.

Himself.

At the age of 10.

Staring back at him.

"You're an X8." The oldest X7 said still in his fighting stance.

"Yes. What is your designation?" The young X8 asked relaxing slightly in his stance upon seeing other Manticorians.

"We're X7's." The X7 answered and gestured the group of 15 X8's into the center while also signaling his team that there was no threat.

You followed the regrouping coordinates?" The oldest X7 asked his younger X8 version as they moved back to the middle of the center.

"Positive. Are any commanding officers present?" The X8 asked.

"Not yet. But I'm sure they'll be here shortly." The X7 answered his younger twin.

"There is someone over there." One of the X8's shouted, pointing over to the unconscious Logan.

"Is he one of us?" One of the X7's asked eying the body on the floor from a distance.

"Lets find out." The oldest X7 answered and carefully moved closer to Logan's body. He kicked him in the leg lightly to see whether he was just asleep. After receiving no reaction the X7 moved closer, reached for Logan's shoulder and turned him on his back to get a closer look.

"I don't think he's one of us." He reported after roughly guessing Logan's age. Even the X1's were still in their late twenties – if they were alive at all. And he didn't look like a nomalie either. To be sure he bent down to check Logan's neck. "No barcode."

"Is he alive?" One of the young X8's asked from the back.

The X7 checked his pulse and other vital signs with a doctor's efficiency and then turned to the group of X7's and X8's. "He's alive."

"What are we gonna do with him?" One of the X7's asked, not liking the idea that an ordinary human was at their regrouping place – unconscious as it is. This could only mean trouble.

"Let's kill him before he wakes up and causes problems." The oldest X7 answered and stepped closer to Logan's body.

"You do that and you will never get out of here." Max shouted from the background.

All the X7's and 8's turned in surprise. Their sensitive hearing hadn't picked up on anyone approaching. Intruders meant bad news. They adapted their fighting stances and eyed the three approaching strangers with watchful eyes, ready to attack when the need would arise.

"And why would we want to get out of here?" The oldest X7 replied, keeping his eyes fixed with Max's.

"Because I'm telling you so. I'm X5-452. Now let go of that man." Max ordered trying to sound and act authoritative while her insides screamed to check on Logan.

"Yes ma'am." The oldest X7 replied, stepping away from Logan and looking at Max in awe. He had heard the stories about the escaped X5's back in '09. And even though they were taught that those escaped X5's were traitors, they still had an aura of heroism about them. It was an urban legend among his team. They were officers. They were leaders. And now that one of them was standing in front of them the myth was proved to be true.

"Step aside and secure the exits." Max ordered, her eyes now finally on Logan.

"Yes ma'am." The X7's and 8's replied and moved towards the tunnels to secure them.

"Alec, Zack. Make sure they are not trying anything funny." Max instructed them, her eyes still fixed on Logan.

"K Max. Go check on sleeping beauty over there." Alec said and stepped closer to the young Manticorians to keep an eye on them while Max moved slowly towards Logan.

TBC

_AN: Okay. How was that? Not too bad, or was it? Don't be too mad at me for not bringing in the fluff here. And be gentle with me. Cause a sad writer is an uninspired writer. Thanks for reading and please drop a review if you can._

_Lfbrox_


	14. Trapped

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: Here we go. Here is the next one. Enjoy and leave a review. We're almost done. Just a few chapters left. Thanks to Sammi for doing her part in the midst of her birthday stress._

**Chapter 14: Trapped**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_K Max. Go check on sleeping beauty over there." Alec said and stepped closer to the young Manticorians to keep an eye on them while Max moved slowly towards Logan._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Center:_

He lay on the ground with his back against the wall. His clothes were full of sand and dirt and looked disheveled. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he was even scruffier than usual. Max approached him slowly, not wanting to confirm her fears. But she kept moving, needing to know if she had killed him.

"Logan." She whispered when she finally stopped in front of his figure on the floor and bent down to him. She didn't dare to touch him in order to see his face more fully. She didn't dare feel his pulse. So she bent her head down towards his face and heard his steady breathing.

"Thank god." Max said and let out a shaky breath of relief. He was still alive. Still breathing. Her eyes moved over his exposed skin and released another deep breath when she could see no signs that the virus had broken out. _/ Could it be that it's really gone/_ Max asked herself. He didn't look flushed or pale. He wasn't sweating and showed no signs of the virus. He was merely unconscious. Maybe from the tazers or maybe from the fall to the floor. Was it possible? Were they cured? She still didn't dare to touch him but the smallest of a smile appeared in her face as she felt herself relax a little. Feeling content for the moment to just sit there and watch him. To kneel next to him and hear him breathing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Observation Point:_

"So that's the infamous 452 and the great Eyes Only. Not what I expected to see." Refro remarked dryly, watching the scene between the two.

"What did you expect Elizabeth? That she transforms back into a soldier the second she is addressed as a CO? You have to give it the time necessary to create such a change. She will eventually feel that the missing piece inside of her is not missing any longer. Once she has the rest of the soldiers under her command she will feel that this is what has been lacking in her life. Power, influence and superiority over the others. And she will realize that Mr. Eyes Only himself has stopped her from being all that she can be. Give it time. If it doesn't happen soon we'll just have to assist her in recovering her inner soldier." Lydecker said trying to calm her down.

"I'm not a patient woman Deck. It better happen soon." Renfro replied then buzzed for Officer Cook to come in.

"Yes Ma'am." The officer inquired.

"We can't wait for the other teams to come in. Close the tunnels now." Renfro ordered.

"There are two groups that have just entered the cave through the west tunnel ma'am. You want them to be locked out?" Officer Cook requested to know.

"No. Let them come in. Close the other tunnels and as soon as the groups are in close the west tunnel. Dismissed." Refro ordered and turned to look at the monitors to see if Deck was right and 452 would progress the way they wanted her to.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Center:_

"And where do you think you are going?" Alec inquired, noticing a small group of soldiers – X7's and X8's mixed – moving around.

"We are securing the exits just as X5-452 told us to do, sir." One of the older X7's answered.

"I heard what she said, smartass." Alec replied feeling once again inferior to Max. "But she didn't mean for you to go to the end of the tunnel and secure it she meant for you to secure it from any unexpected visitors from inside this – whatever it is." Alec explained, speaking loudly enough for the other teams that were walking briskly toward the other tunnels to hear.

"It's a cave sir." One of the X8's in the group in front of him explained with respect towards Alec evident in his voice.

"How do you know?" Alec asked, guessing him to be another Manticore smartass.

"We came from the outside sir. We had the coordinates that told us where to go to regroup sir." The X8 continued to explain.

"Coordinates to regroup?" Alec said, more to himself than to ask for confirmation.

"Yes sir." The X8 replied.

"Good. Go and secure the tunnels. I have a feeling we get a lot more company soon." Alec said and dismissed the groups to their task and went to talk to Zack and Max when the X8 interrupted him.

"Sir. Look at this." The X8 said pointing towards the tunnel through which they had entered the cave. A massive wall made out of rocks was quickly covering the entrance – or in their case their exits.

"I guess they have everybody they need then." Alec said and quickly walked over to Max.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Max. Is Logan okay?" Alec asked as he walked over to her and Logan with an annoyed-looking Zack following him.

"He's still unconscious. But I guess he's okay." Max said, not taking her eyes of Logan.

"Finally beat that virus, huh?" Alec said and moved next to Max to check Logan's pulse.

"I don't know." Max answered, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"What do you mean? You touched him and he's still breathing. If you weren't cured the guy would be dead by now." Alec said, not believing how much of a drama-queen Max was. Here she was with the man she loved and the virus cured – granted in a less than perfect situation – and she still moped around like the world would end soon.

"Maybe our skin didn't touch when I knocked him over. Maybe I was just imagining it. It all happened too fast. Better not risk it and touch him now and kill him after we've been lucky – again." Max said, sounding desperate and defeated.

"Max. You were on your way to the doctor so he could confirm that the virus is gone. This isn't some kind of miracle cure we've got here. So stop being so negative. Let's wait till he wakes up and see what he remembers." Alec said and nudged her shoulder.

"I guess." Max said and gave Alec a faint smile at his gesture.

"Okay. Could we get to the situation we got here?" Zack asked from behind them. He was annoyed at the whole scene in front of him and didn't even try to hide it.

"Right. Bad news Max." Alec said and got up.

"Tell me something new." Max replied but made no move to get up and leave Logan out of her sight. She merely glanced up to where Zack and Alec stood and waited for them to tell her what their newest problem was – other than the obvious.

Seeing that Max would remain seated next to Logan and not get up Alec started to explain the situation when a group of 5 X7's and X8's stepped up to them.

"Ma'am, sirs. A group of 8 X6's and a group of 6 X7's have arrived before the last tunnel closed. The X7's reported that another 3 groups of 6 X7's are still in the woods outside of the cave and will arrive at the coordinates shortly." The oldest of the X7's reported. They stood at attention and watched the 3 X5's closely. With their sensitive hearing – which was even better developed than that of X5's – they had heard the whole conversation between Max and Alec. They knew that the X5's had been on the outside for a long time now. So them using names instead of their designations didn't surprise them so much.

What surprised them was seeing X5-452 – or Max as the other X5's call her - worry so much about a civilian. During their training they had learned about interpersonal relationships of ordinary human beings, but they were also told that those relationships was what made the ordinaries so vulnerable. They were taught that they could never fall victim to such sentimentalities – they were too strong and too smart to go into that trap. And here was X5-452 – their secret hero even though they were also taught that she was an enemy and a traitor. But apparently she was still part of the Manticore team. Otherwise she wouldn't have followed the regrouping coordinates.

"Coordinates?" Max asked, now reluctantly getting up to stand in front of the group of young soldiers.

"Regrouping coordinates Max." Alec explained from behind her.

"Apparently they don't _just_ want to re-indoctrinate us." Max thought out loud. "But what do they want? We need to get out of here as soon as possible before they figured out what they will do with us – or to us" Max stated.

"If we all work together we will find a way outta here in no time. We are like, what 42 trained Manticore soldiers. Shouldn't be a problem." Alec replied looking around the cave. Now with all tunnels closed up the center of the cave looked like huge arena. With no way out.

Having heard every word that was exchanged just now all the young soldiers looked at each other questioningly. They all came here voluntarily to regroup and be returned to base. Why were the X5's talking about escaping? But they were commanding officers and none of the younger soldiers dared to interrupt them.

They were all still kids. They had grown up in Manticore and experienced nothing but orders, training and blind obedience. So when Max shouted "Group", all the young soldiers got in line and straightened their bodies. Even though they had witnessed her caring about a civilian she was still Manticore and older and more experienced. So they figured they had to obey.

"I'm X5-452. You call me Max. We have a situation here that needs to be taken care of immediately. We got captured by Manticore. So far we have no idea what they will do with us. But we will not wait here to find it out. We all have to find a way out of here." Max explained as she walked along the line of the young soldiers in front of her.

"Ma'am. Permission to speak." One of the older X7's stepped forward and waited for 452 to grant his request.

"The name is Max. And you don't need my permission to speak. Okay?" Max said and stepped closer to the young soldier to hear what he wants.

"Yes Ma'am." The X7 said not able to bring himself to call her Max. Max just rolled her eyes in frustration. They were so brainwashed that they didn't even dare to call someone by their name. But she nodded his way as a gesture for him to start talking.

"Ma'am. May I ask for the reason for the planned escape? This is the regrouping point so shouldn't we wait right here until we receive further orders ma'am?" The X7 asked boldly.

"Because Manticore didn't want you all to come here to rescue you and bring you back home or to a new base. They are not what you think they are. You know that Manticore is a secret government project with the goal to create the perfect soldier. What you don't know is how many of us had to die already due to the fact that they use us like lab rats. They don't care if we live or die. Haven't you wondered why there are only 42 of all the hundreds of transgenic X-Series soldiers here in this cave? Why did they drop you off in the woods with regrouping coordinates? Why not the other ones as well?" Max asked, trying to get them to think instead of telling them what to think.

"Because we are the best. Because we are special." The young X7 answered with determination.

"Let me guess what's so special about you." Max said, now walking up and down the line of young soldiers again. "Every once in a while you start shaking. When it's really bad you break down and shake violently or pass out. You are unable to keep your balance. You lose your heightened abilities. Am I right so far?" Max asked and she could already see that some had lowered their heads as if Max could see that she was right when she looked into their eyes.

"But then again maybe not all of you. Maybe some have other medical problems. Maybe some even have psychological problems. Those defects were already present when we were kids back at Manticore. I got out before they killed me because of my seizures. Some of my siblings in my unit weren't so lucky. Some were shot right in front of our eyes. That's why we escaped. We saw the real face of Manticore. I guess now they found a way to get rid of all the defected soldiers without letting the others – the healthy and worthy ones - know that they would kill you without giving it a second thought. You weren't sent on a special mission only to return home to base. You were sent away and you never return to base. They are merely taking out the trash. Getting rid of you in the most convenient of ways. Get you all together in an underground cave and kill you all at once. The ones left on base think you moved on to a new facility to work on a special project. They are not presented with a reason to hate Manticore like we did. Like we still do. Like you all should. So if you don't want to die you help us find a way out of here. If you still believe what Manticore wants you to believe then stay put, but don't stand in our way when we get the hell outta here. So what's it gonna be? You staying or you leaving?" Max finished and came to a halt in front of the group watching them closely.

They seemed confused. Unsure what to do. What to believe. No one seemed to be saying anything anytime soon and Max knew that their time was running out. So taking matters into her own hand she squared her shoulders

"Okay. You don't have to come with us, but if you believe some of what I said is true, then help us find a way out. You have learned in your Manticore training that being trapped is the worst situation you can find yourself in. Be it by your own people or your enemies. So we have to find a way out. Once we do, it's up to you to leave or stay behind. So line up." Max said, sounding more authoritative than she liked. She didn't want them to think of her as their CO but it looked like that it was the only way to get them to do something.

The young soldiers hesitantly lined up in 4 lines standing in front of Max like a small army. Max did a quick count and motioned for Alec and Zack to come and stand next to her.

"First line. Go to the south entrance and search from there towards the south-east entrance." Max said and motioned to her left where the south entrance tunnel used to be. The first line of 10 young soldiers nodded and hurried off to do as they were told.

"Second line. You take the south-east entrance and search from there toward the east entrance. Go." Max pointed with her head toward that entrance and the second group of ten sprinted towards their task.

"Alec. Go and keep an eye on those groups. Zack you take the next two groups." Max ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Alec saluted with a smirk on his face and followed the two groups.

"Ha, ha, ha." Was Max only reply before she turned back to the other 19 soldiers in front of her.

"Third line you go to the east entrance and search towards the west entrance. And the last line searches from the west entrance back to where line one started at the south entrance. Now go." Max said and watched as each group obediently turned and went to work.

Zack gave her a brief nod and followed the last to groups to keep an eye on them. So far Max had acted as a real leader. A soldier. He couldn't hide his smile when thinking about being reunited with his favorite "sister" back at Manticore. Just like the old times – only better. She wouldn't want to escape anymore because this time she would know that being at Manticore is her destiny. And maybe. Just maybe she would develop a new kind of trust and love for him. So far this mission seemed very successful to him. But he didn't know the whole extent of the plan other than they wanted Max back at Manticore.

"I want you to check every ridge, every loose rock. There's got to be some way to open those tunnels or some other way to get out of here." Max yelled so everybody in the cave could hear her.

Her command was followed by a round of "Yes Ma'am's". She gave up on the idea that they would call her Max. Maybe once they are free and away from Manticore can they develop a normal life.

"I always knew you had it in you – commanding people around and observing their work instead of working yourself." Came a smooth voice from behind her. A voice that made her knees go weak because she thought she might never hear it again. And yet here it was. Leave it to Logan to try to be funny in the middle of chaos.

"Logan!" Max said while spinning around to look at him. There he was. Sitting up on the dirty floor, rubbing his head where it hurt and smiled out of sheer joy to see her alive.

"Those Manticore guys sure know how to aim right to knock a mere mortal out." He joked again but his smile faded when he saw Max looking at him in a mix of shock and awe but stayed planted on her feet in the middle of the cave making no attempt to come closer.

"Max. Are you okay?" He asked her. Shouldn't she be rushing towards him to hug and kiss him now? He was alive. The virus was cured. He had no idea where the hell he was or what was going on around him but that was the least he expected. He didn't expect her to do nothing. She stood there looking like she just saw a ghost. Motionless. No expression on her face but wonder.

"Yeah. You?" She asked her voice cracking.

"I'm fine. I might have a little headache for a few days but other than that." He smiled again and attempted to get up to go over to where she stood if she planned on staying in her spot. But his legs were still too wobbly to support his body and he slumped back down on the floor with a groan.

That seemed to snap Max out of her daze and she rushed over to him, still careful not to get too close. "Logan. Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked, reaching out a hand to him but pulling it back the second she realized what she was about to do.

"Yeah. I guess those tazer effects are still in my system." He said and looked at her expectantly.

"How do you feel?" Max asked again.

"I think we've covered that before Max." Logan said and tried to reach for her but she pulled away before he could touch her.

"Max. What is going on? Why are you pulling away?" Logan asked, now a little frustrated at himself and the situation.

"Logan." Max said in a raspy voice and she had to clear her throat before continuing. "What exactly do you remember before you got knocked out?" She asked, hoping that he might remember something that would help them figure out whether they had touched skin to skin or not.

"Ahm. Okay. We were fighting in my apartment. Then your brother Ben – who apparently got turned – tried to tazer me and you jumped at me to get me out of the tazer stings. The last thing I remember is your cheek touching mine before I knocked my head on the floor and passed out." Logan finished, seeing Max's eyes tear up.

"So I didn't imagine it? We really touched? Skin on skin? And nothing happened?" Max said, moving closer to him but still not touching him.

"Nothing other than that I'm still alive Max." Logan said and held out his hand for her to take it. He wanted her to make the first move. He thought she was scared or was having second thoughts but now he knew that she was just not sure if what she remembered was true.

"Are you sure it's gone Logan?" Max asked staring at his outstretched hand and then back into his eyes.

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my life Max. The virus is gone." Logan said but still made no move to get closer to her, to touch her. If she needed the time he was more than willing to wait.

Max slowly raised her hand again and moved it hesitantly towards Logan's outstretched hand. Her entire life seemed to focus on her hand and his hand as they inched closer to one another. She couldn't hear anything around her except her heart pounding in her chest. Her heavy breathing. She tried to forget how scared she was. Tried to forget the consequences if they were wrong.

_Happy Endings are not for cowards._ She thought to herself and moved the last inches forward and finally covered his hand with hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_AN: I know this is a bad cliffhanger. But the next chapter is already done and as soon as I get it back from Sammi I will post it. So don't start the hating because the next one will be there in a few days. Thanks for reading._


	15. The first taste

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: Hey guys. As promised here is the next chapter. It isn't as long as the last but you probably like it much more. I will be writing the next one during the next week and post it as soon as I can. Please enjoy and leave a review._

**Chapter 15: The first taste**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Max slowly raised her hand again and moved it hesitantly towards __Logan__'s outstretched hand. Her entire life seemed to focus on her hand and his hand as they inched closer to one another. She couldn't hear anything around her except her heart pounding in her chest. Her heavy breathing. She tried to forget how scared she was. Tried to forget the consequences if they were wrong._

_Happy Endings are not for cowards. She thought to herself and moved the last inches forward and finally covered his hand with hers._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Observation Point:_

"So much for your theory Deck." Renfro mocked him after watching Max.

"I already told you twice that you have to be more patient. Without reindoctrination the change won't be immediate. But it will be lasting. She has shown her leadership potential. Now she just has to let go of her human attachments." Lydecker explained, watching the mini-soldiers in action through the hidden glass front of the observation point.

"It was a mistake to bring Cale inside the cave. She has shown what a great leader she can be. And how obedient the other X generations are. But we need to get rid of her so-called allies otherwise she will succeed in turning the rest of the kids against us. That means we cannot bring any more X5 escapees in the cave. And we need to get rid of Cale and the X5 clone. X5-599 can stay. Have X5-656 X5-701 and X5-471 brought to the headquarters and start reindoctrination on all three as soon as possible." Renfro said and the tone of her voice made it clear that she didn't want any objections to her plan.

"How do you plan on getting rid of Cale and the clone?" Lydecker asked, one hand on the door knob, preparing to leave.

"Let that be my concern. Now go." Renfro spat and as soon as Lydecker had closed the door from the outside she reached for her phone.

After a few rings her call was answered. "White."

"Oh Ames. I hope I didn't wake you up. It's rather late." Renfro said in a voice sweeter than even she knew she was capable of.

"I don't sleep much." Ames answered and sat up in bed trying to sound like he hadn't just been woken up. "How are things working out with the regrouping-coordinates and the Colonel?" He asked.

"Well the regrouping coordinates worked. We didn't get all the kids in as 452 and her kind were about to escape. But she has established her role as the Commanding Officer in the cave. Problem is that she is trying to turn the kids against us. We need to separate her from her allies so she can experience her power without being distracted by her so-called friends. But I will take care of that. Don't you worry." Renfro explained, already forming a plan in her head on how to accomplish this.

"What about the Colonel?" Ames asked, having noticed that Renfro left him out.

"Well, Deck is a different story. He really believes that she will change on her own if given enough time. I doubt that. But we don't really need 452 on our side to complete our mission. We only need to observe them all for a while and make sure that she does not turn the others away from us. Once we've selected our potential wunderkind we can eliminate the rest and go on to physically testing the selected ones. If we only find 2 or 3 of the likes of 452 then our mission was a full success. The rest is just a matter of time and experimentation." Renfro explained leaving it to White to get the message.

"So the Colonel has to go. Want me to take care of that?" Ames asked, now smiling at the prospect of killing Donald Lydecker.

"No. Not yet anyway." Renfro curbed his enthusiasm. "Let him finish the reindoctrination of the other 3 X5's. Then you can do whatever you want with him."

"Good. Just give me a call when the Colonel is no longer needed." Ames said.

"Will do." Renfro said and hung up without saying good bye as usual. She decided to let Lydecker do his work at the lab and observe the cave some more. She would interfere when the situation would demand it. She looked down where the soldiers were still busy looking for an exit when she spotted 452 in the corner of the cave with Cale – holding hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cave:_

"How do you feel?" Max whispered, staring at her ungloved hand touching Logan's equally ungloved hand. Skin on skin. The first contact of their skin shot an electrical current through her body and she was tempted to pull her hand back but Logan had an iron grip on her hand, not allowing her to pull away.

"I feel great. Better than great actually." Logan said in a soft, smooth voice that made Max's insides tingle. He released his iron grip and gave her hand a little squeeze to make her look at him. But her eyes were transfixed on their joined hands. She carefully studied his wrists for any sign of the virus. She felt his pulse, checking for any irregularities. It was beating faster than normal but then again – so was hers.

Finally she let her eyes travel slowly up his body. She lingered for a moment on his neck, checking for sweat, and red swellings or a rash. Nothing. Finally she met his eyes. They were clear and focused. Focused on her. Having finished her medical examination she relaxed slightly and allowed herself to finally look at his face. He was smiling. Watching her. Giving her all the time she needed to make sure he was okay and to let it sink in that the virus was indeed history.

After what seemed like many long minutes she smiled back at him and returned the squeeze.

"It's gone." She said, more to herself than to Logan.

"Yes Max. It's gone. Now would you like to come a little closer?" He said and smirked at her. She still sat in the same position in front of him with her arm stretched out to meet his hand.

"I don't know Logan. What if it isn't cured completely?" Max said, knowing how silly that sounded. What was she so afraid of?

Logan decided that if they didn't do this right now they would be back where they had started. She still sat in front of him in kind of a daze, so he used that to his advantage and pulled on her hand while he was moving toward her.

Before she realized what was happening and without having the chance to protest she felt his lips on hers. Soft, warm lips touching hers. She closed her eyes for a second just enjoying the feel of him. When she tried to pull away a few seconds later to confirm that he was indeed okay he surprised her again by gently grabbing her head with both of his hands – giving her no chance to move away from him.

So far he had only pressed his lips softly against hers. Not moving, just lingering and enjoying the texture of her perfectly formed lips. But he couldn't stand it anymore. He moved his mouth over hers now. Nipping on her lower lip, gently letting his tongue run over her top lip – but never seeking access to her mouth. He had waited for this moment for so long he didn't want to just attack her tongue first. He wanted to take his time to feel her, to taste her.

Max's own hands wound around his neck, holding him close to her, never wanting him to stop making her feel how she felt right now. He was an expert kisser. Sure they had kissed before but that was under different circumstances. One was a good bye kiss and the other one was slightly heat infused. But this kiss was a kiss that promised a future. And this time she was sure that they could make it work. She knew that she should probably stop this right now and get to the explaining part and then to the escape part so they could have that wonderful future together that she hoped for. But she was helplessly and thoroughly lost in this man. His kiss, his taste, his smell. She should stop but she wanted more.

She pulled Logan closer to her, tilted her head to the side and as his tongue darted out to caress her lower lip she parted her lips slightly and their tongues met. They both gasped in surprise at the welcome and purely erotic sensation. That caused both their mouths to open wider and before anyone could make a conscious decision they were engaged in a heated kiss.

"Uhm. Sorry guys. Hey. Max. Just a second." Alec interrupted.

Max pulled away from Logan and turned to glare at Alec. How come every time they kissed there was a new Manticorian brother interrupting them?

"What?" Max said making no attempt to get up.

"Well. Let me just say first: Congratulations. The virus is cured. And I mean congratulations to all of us. No more drama. Lets all live happily ever after. Yadda Yadda Yadda. And I have to say another thing. This time..."

"Alec. WHAT IS IT?" Max asked, interrupting his ramblings.

"Oh. Right. The first team is done searching. Nothing so far. The other teams are almost done. Also: nothing. I don't think the exit will be easy to find Max." Alec said, pointing around at the teams of young soldiers.

"Uhm Max. I totally forgot to ask you. But where are we and what teams is he talking about?" Logan asked, looking from Max to Alec and back. He was a little embarrassed to have forgotten to ask what was going on. Especially after what happened at his penthouse and the fact that he woke up in a dirty cave could have raised a few questions too. But the only thing he could think of when he woke up was Max. And the only thing he could think of when they started kissing was that he never ever wanted to stop kissing her.

"Oh. I guess I should start explaining then." Max said slightly embarrassed that she could forget where she was and what was going on. She quickly moved away from Logan and got to her feet. She reached out a hand and Logan took it and stood up himself.

"That would be good." Logan said and looked over at Logan and shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't feel guilty about kissing Max at all.

"I guess I should stay here. As a buffer." Alec quipped in. That earned him a slap on the back of his head before Max turned to Logan and started to explain everything that had been going on since he passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Observation Point:_

Renfro was furious by the time Max and Logan got to their feet and started talking to Alec. She had no idea that 452 and Cale had a cure for the virus. No idea that they were even searching for one. And now that she knew that Cale was Eyes Only, the fact that they cured the virus complicated everything. If only she had known back then that Cale was Eyes Only she wouldn't have bothered with a virus but would have killed him right away. The reason for the virus was unattachment. To unattach 452 from the outside world, unattach her from love.

But now that it turned out that he was Eyes Only and they had cured the virus there was no reason for 452 to change her mind about Manticore and their planned escape from the cage. She reached for her phone and hit speed-dial 5.

"Lydecker."

"Deck. We have a problem here." Renfro said without any further ado.

"What is it?" Lydecker asked in alert. If Renfro called him of all people because they had a problem it must be a huge problem.

"452 and Cale cured their virus. Now tell me. Why is she gonna be separating from him because military life is so much better? For devils sake Deck. They made out like teenagers in the middle of the cave. Any more clever ideas Deck? And how come you didn't know that they knew someone to cure the virus?" Renfro huffed clearly frustrated.

"I had no idea Elizabeth. We've only had the audio surveillance going for the past few days. I had no idea. So I guess the safest thing to do is bring her in and reindoctrinate her too." Lydecker suggested.

"Deck. The reason why we chose not to reindoctrinate her was that we wanted to know what made her so different from the other flawed kids. Why go through all that trouble for nothing?" Renfro reminded him of the part of the mission that he knew of.

"The main part of the mission was to get all escaped X5's back. The other findings would have been a bonus. I'll get a team together and come to get her and the X5 clone ready for reindoctrination. Make sure you activate the sleeping gas into the cave. I'll be there in one hour." Lydecker said and ended the phone call. Glad that this time he was the one without a good bye greeting.

Renfro pressed the disconnect button on her phone then dialed a familiar number.

"White." Came the reply, this time clear and awake.

"Ames. Merry Christmas to you. It's time to collect your present." Renfro snarled.

"Already? What happened?" White asked.

"Let's say that the mission as far as Lydecker is informed has failed. And now we must carry on without him. He's on his way to the cave with a team to collect 452 and bring her to the reindoctrination lab. I don't expect him to arrive here. Call me when you're done. We need to talk." Renfro said and hung up.

"Well Deck. You said you'd give your life for your kids. I grand you your wish." Renfro said to her empty office and with an evil grin she began plotting her next move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC soon

_AN: There. Happy now? There is more coming. Count on it. I will **not** complicate it for them anymore. There will be sweet loving – and lots of it. So be nice and review. That makes me work faster. Thanks._


	16. Painful Memories

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: R

_AN: Here you go. Another update. Sorry it took so long. But I'm finished now. Only one chapter left to go. And that is already done and waits to be posted. But I'll give you a little time to read this one first. So enjoy._

_Thanks Sammi for the betaing. I'll let Santa know that you've been a really good girl this year._

_Also thanks tor everybody who e-mailed me and begged me to continue. Here you have it. Enjoy and drop me a review._

**Chapter 16: Painful memories**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Let's say that the mission as far as Lydecker_ _is informed has failed. And now we must carry on without him. He's on his way to the cave with a team to collect 452 and bring her to the reindoctrination lab. I don't expect him to arrive here. Call me when you're done. We need to talk." Renfro said and hung up._

"_Well Deck. You said you'd give your life for your kids. I grand you your wish." Renfro said to her empty office and with an evil grin she began plotting her next move._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cave:_

"Wow. You guys sure know how to get yourself into trouble." Logan commented after Max and Alec finished telling him what happened.

"Yep. We're good at that." Alec quipped, glad that this time the trouble wasn't his fault.

"But we're even better at getting out of trouble." Max added.

"You've got that right. What's the plan?" Logan asked her. They needed to get out of the cave as quickly as possible. Even though his motives for doing so were far more carnal at this point.

"Find an exit and get the hell out of here." Max told him with an irritated look. What other plans could they possibly have at this point?

"Short and simple." Alec added unnecessarily.

"Can you show me exactly where the entrances were before they closed?" Logan asked Max, totally ignoring Alec.

"Yes. Come with me. Alec, go and check on the teams." Max said and walked with Logan towards the south-east entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Woods outside the cave:_

"Sir. There's a black limousine parked on the side of the road." One of Lydecker's soldiers informed him, motioning towards the car. They were deep inside the woods. The road they were traveling on had been built by Manticore and had a secret entrance. No non-Manticore person could know about it and no tourist would be so far off track to land here. Especially not with a limousine.

"Turn off the lights and go slow. Draw your weapons, open the door and stay alert." Lydecker ordered, pulling out his own gun. They slowly approached the vehicle, making sure no other car was parked inside the woods. Lydecker knew instantly that this was a trap. A limousine parked on a secret government road with lights on and no one in sight. But he needed to find out who it was, and if it was an enemy who wanted to interfere with their mission then he needed to kill them. He _was_ a Colonel of an US military force after all.

They stopped their black SUV a few feet away from the limousine and Lydecker motioned for the team to get out and approach the vehicle, while he followed behind them. Slowly they moved closer to the car, ready to fire at anybody who attacked them.

But before anybody could even react they were being shot at by a group of sharpshooters that had been hiding in the treetops. It only took a few seconds for the sharpshooters to take out Lydecker's whole team, leaving Deck standing alone with dead bodies surrounding him shooting aimlessly into the treetops.

After a few shots he stopped, knowing that they were not going to kill him. Knowing that they had the order to let him stay alive for a little longer. The door of the black Limousine slowly opened and a man in his thirties with an expensive suit and a smile on his face got out.

"Colonel Donald Lydecker. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." White greeted him while walking closer to Lydecker.

"Who are you?" Deck asked, pointing his gun at White.

"Ames White. Why don't you put that gun away and we talk a little?" White suggested and held his hand out for Deck to shake it.

"And why don't I just pull the trigger and we forget the talking?" Lydecker said, still aiming the gun at White.

"I guess Elizabeth was right. You really aren't very pleasant." White said and pounced at Lydecker, taking the gun from him with incredible speed and, before Deck knew what was happening, moved back to where he was previously standing holding Lydecker's gun in his hand.

"Not very pleasant and apparently very slow." White said, showing Lydecker his gun. "I was thinking about just snapping your neck with my own hands – make it more personal. But killing you with your own gun sounds good to me too." White explained, pretending to debate which way of killing Deck he preferred.

"Who are you?" Deck asked again. This wasn't an ordinary bad guy. He was faster and stronger than a normal human being. And he mentioned Renfro. Something told Deck that this guy and the people he worked for – or with – meant a lot of trouble for his mission.

"Ames White. I already told you." White replied with mock innocence.

"What do you want? And who are you working for?" Lydecker asked.

"I want you dead. And I'm working towards a better world, a perfect future." White answered his questions.

"And how is my death going to help you achieve your goal? How is Manticore helping you to create a perfect future?" Deck asked, focusing on getting more information out of White rather than thinking about his imminent death.

"Your death is just a nice side effect of our little project Lydecker. You're not important." White explained.

"What project?" Lydecker asked.

"Well. I guess since you will take it with you to the grave I might as well tell you. I'm part of a movement called The Familiars. Our goal is to erase the world from unworthy beings. For centuries we have bred selectively to create better human beings. Hundreds. Thousands of super-humans. But it's not enough to create a better world. The process of selective breeding is a slow one. With the help of Manticore technology we can speed up the process of purifying the world and get rid of the dead meat overpopulating the world. We need physical perfection and a healthy, obedient mind-set. The key is X5-452. Her lack of junk DNA is the key to physical and mental perfection. If we can eliminate her flaws and work on her behavior then that altered DNA could serve us as a sample to create hundreds of thousands of her kind. And then we will be ready when the day of The Coming arrives." White finished.

"What do you need the other kids for?" Deck asked, already putting two and two together and seeing how Renfro fit in all that.

"They are all flawed. But they are all special too. We need to experiment and find out just where to alter the DNA to create the perfect sample. 452 and the rest of the flawed kids in the cave have something in common. One gene sequence that is unique and separates them from the others you created. It may have some bad side effects, but if we are able to detect where the flaws come from and where the uniqueness is then there is no stopping us from our goal." White explained, not bothering to lie to him because he knew that in a minute Lydecker would be dead.

"Manticore technology is further developed than any scientist today could imagine. But even we couldn't find out why it is that 452 has no junk DNA." Lydecker informed him, trying to irritate White.

"Yes. I know. But you are ordinary flawed human beings trying to unravel the mystery of the human DNA. With Manticore and The Familiars working together you can expect us to unravel the mystery in no time. All the Familiars were created through selective breeding. We are better. We are stronger. We are more intelligent. We are the beginning of the new tomorrow. We are the future." White answered, clearly annoyed with Lydecker. It was time to kill him.

"How does Elizabeth Renfro fit into this?" Lydecker asked, knowing this might be his last question.

"There's not only genetic engineering Colonel. There is also genetic manipulation. We can help Elizabeth to see The Coming. She will live longer than any other normal human. We have a deal. And you are not a part of it." White explained, raised Lydecker's gun and pulled the trigger.

"Sorry Lydecker. But we're done talking." With that White dropped the gun next to Lydecker's dead body and went back to his Limousine to drive to Renfro and report Deck's unfortunate death to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cave:_

"So? Anything?" Max asked after Logan finished inspecting the south-east entrance for any sign of a mechanism to open the cave.

"No. That is some kind of work. Whoever did this must have put a lot of thought into it. It isn't some sort of improvised prison. Someone really planned this well Max." Logan said, turning to Max.

"Great. So this is another one of Manticore's evil plans to get me back. Only this time they planned it really well. Why are they so crazy about me?" Max said in exasperation.

"Well Max. There are about thousand reasons why I'm crazy about you. So I could only take a wild guess why they want you so bad." Logan said with a wink.

"Smooth Cale. Really smooth. But could we get back to our plan of getting outta here?" Alec asked from behind them.

"Did you escape from Manticore for the sole reason of interrupting private moments?" Max asked in annoyance and turned away from Logan to face Alec.

"Yeah. I guess that was the plan." Alec replied with a sweet smile, pleased to see that now he was annoying both of them.

"All the teams have finished their searches." Zack said, approaching from behind them.

"And?" Max asked, now focusing on Zack and ignoring Alec.

"Nothing. No exit. No mechanism to open the cave entrances. Looks like we're stuck." Zack informed them as the teams regrouped in the middle of the cave.

"Great." Max said and walked over to the young soldiers who looked at her expecting new orders.

"You. What's your name?" Max asked the older X7 with whom she had spoken before.

"X7-287 ma'am." The X7 answered and stepped forward.

"Right. You don't have names. So 287 tell me: Who is your commander? Who gave you the order for this mission?" Max asked him, deciding to leave the 'pick your own names' game for later.

"Colonel Lydecker is our commander ma'am. He and director Renfro send us out on this mission." The X7 answered.

"Because you're special?" Max said, not the least bit surprised to hear Renfro's name. When she was in Manticore Renfro seemed to have a special interest in her, and in finding Eyes Only. And, now that she had them both, Max wondered what the other X-series kids were doing there. They hadn't been used as bait. But why were they there? What did they have to do with her or Eyes Only?

"What is the mission prospective 287?" Max asked, doubting they had been informed of the real reason for the mission.

"We were set out in the woods and had to regroup according to the new coordinates ma'am." 287 replied.

"And then?" Max asked.

"We are supposed to be transferred to a differed base ma'am." The X7 answered.

"Right. We had that before. So what do you do now?" Max inquired.

"We stay put and wait for new orders ma'am." 287 replied obediently.

"Good. Then I'll give you a new order," Max said, motioning with her head for 287 to get back in his line. Then she stepped back so all the soldiers could see her.

"It's called escape and evade." Max ordered, then turned to look at Logan, Alec and Zack who were standing behind her. They all nodded their heads, encouraging Max to go on and give it another try, even though it could turn out to be a waste of valuable time. If Max could convince them that Manticore was the bad guy and that they didn't belong there then they would be out in no time. And even if the Manticore troops attacked them they still stood a pretty good chance of overpowering them.

"Me and Zack, ahm X5-599. We lived longer outside of Manticore than within. We were still kids when we got out – even younger than some of you. We escaped because Manticore made a mistake. They let us see too much, they let us hear too much and they let us think too much. We were obedient because we were scared. We saw what happened when you don't obey. And we also saw what happens when you don't function like you are supposed to. My bother Jack had a seizure. He was taken away. We have never seen him again. After that we were even more scared because a few more of us had those seizures. That fear held us together. We were like a family. Everybody in my unit was like a brother or sister for me. So when my seizures got worse and I couldn't hide them any longer Zack initiated the escape. To save my life and to save the lives of my brothers and sisters. After the escape we separated so it would be harder for Manticore to find us. We were all alone and young and had to deal with a world that was unknown to us. We learned it the hard way. We learned how the outside world; the real world works. We lived normal lives, more or less. We dealt with our flaws, we made our mistakes. But we also made our own choices, our own decisions about our life. And you can too. But you don't have to do it alone. We'll be there for you. We'll help you find your way. Live your own life, make your own choices. But we have to get out of here first. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it." Max finished. Out of thoughts, out of words.

She knew she could've done better. Knew that those kids were raised as soldiers and therefore needed facts more than story telling. She knew Logan would've been better with the facts part about how bad Manticore was; he was good with words. But she also knew that they needed to hear it from her. So now she was standing there. Waiting for a reaction she knew she would probably not get.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Observation point:_

"Damn. Now I missed the speech." White said sarcastically, entering the observation point just as Max finished.

"Ames. I suspect you come with good news." Renfro said and turned her chair to look at him.

"Yes. And from what I see down there I guess you need some good news for a change." White said, gesturing to the X-soldiers lined up looking at 452. "Unlike 452, Lydecker won't cause anymore problems."

"Good. Then let's deal with this mess here." Renfro said and turned back to look through the hidden glass front of the observation point. "I guess we can forget all theories about 452 finding her true calling as a CO and soldier and returning home to base voluntarily."

"True. I guess we have to let Mr. Hyde out to play. We will find out what is so special about 452. And if she is the only one." White said, having preferred that plan from the very beginning. Why waste time watching and analyzing them when you could cut them up and have scientific proof?

"Is the lab set up?" Renfro asked him, glad that the waiting and watching was over.

"Yes. Everything is ready. When do we move them?" White asked, eager to get things going.

"Get secure transportation. We need to do it while it's still night. The sleeping gas works within fifteen minutes of exposure. It lasts for about 2 hours. We'll release it as soon as the transportation is here." Renfro said, dismissing him to take care of everything while she kept on watching the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cave:_

"Any questions?" Max asked; nobody had spoken to her for almost ten minutes since her little speech.

"Ma'am?" A young X8 asked carefully, raising her hand.

"You don't need my permission to speak. What's your name?" Max asked in a softer tone.

"My designation is X8-149 ma'am." The young X8 answered. She was one of the youngest of the group, about the same age Max and her siblings had been when they escaped.

"Okay. Your question?" Max encouraged her to speak freely.

"Ma'am. What are we going to do on the outside? What purpose do we have when we are not soldiers? We are meant to fight and defend our nation from our enemies. Who is defending the nation if we desert our unit?" The young X8 asked, and Max was shocked what Manticore had made out of this little girl.

"You can do anything you want. You will go to school, learn new things. Learn how to think on your own without obeying orders. You will create your own purpose in life. You can create your own destiny. You generate your own future by the choices you make, you'll see. But before the seeing comes the feeling that there is more to life than what you are living." Max answered and, before she could ask her if she had understood, another kid-soldier stepped forward.

"Ma'am. X8-358. How do we know that the outside is a better place? You said you had to learn it the hard way. Have you accomplished your mission of creating your own purpose and destiny?" The boy asked her.

"I'm learning every day. I discover new things about the world and about myself. It took me a long time to get where I am today. I still suffer from my past. I still haven't completely let go of my memories from Manticore. So when the pain comes back I let it hurt. And each time it's a little weaker. Every time I thought I couldn't go on, life has proved that I have underestimated my capacity for pain. Sometimes I wish I'd lived differently, but I didn't. Things are constantly getting better. Sure there are setbacks here and there, but I don't give up. Not ever. Cause nothing is truly learned until it is lived. And I'm giving you the opportunity to learn everything you can. Now let's turn this damn cave upside down until we find a way outta here." Max said a little exhausted and emotionally drained.

But the way the kid-soldiers yelled an enthusiastic "Yes ma'am" and spread out to find an exit, Max deduced that she must have done the right thing. Must have said what they needed to hear to spark their curiosity about the life outside of Manticore.

Max was just about to turn around and walk back to where Logan and the others were standing when a familiar voice stopped her.

"No matter how many of your little speeches you give, 452, you won't find an exit." Renfro's voice echoed through the loudspeakers.

"Renfro. I was expecting to hear from you sooner or later." Max said casually.

"I guess that proves that the good can be clever too, huh?" Renfro replied just as casually.

"Who knew lunatics could be so witty?" Max shot back, not knowing where Renfro was going with all the small talk. "What do you want Renfro? Why are you keeping us here?"

"A little impatient are we?" Renfro asked.

"I ran out of patience a while ago." Max answered and motioned to Logan, Alec and Zack to continue the search while she talked to Renfro. The fact that Renfro had contacted her indicated that they didn't have a lot of time left.

"Well in that case, don't worry. You won't be staying here for much longer. We have plans for you. But, by all means, continue searching for that exit. It's very entertaining to watch." Renfro said, seeing Alec, Zack and even the ordinary but infamous Eyes Only coordinate the search efforts.

"Good to know that our audience is satisfied. So where are you taking us?" Max asked, trying to buy some time and get more information.

"Don't worry. The lab is not very far. It's a short ride." Renfro said, and had to smile at Max's shocked reaction at the word 'lab'.

"Lab? What do you want to find out that you don't already know? Haven't you cut up enough of us already?" Max asked, exchanging glances with Logan who looked extremely worried by now.

"No. Not all secrets have been lifted. As you have so rightfully put it earlier, you are all flawed. You have defects. Yet even with said flaws you have survived without being caught or killed, so far. Somehow your DNA is special. I want to know if it is because of your flaws or despite your flaws." Renfro explained, having no problem letting 452 know what the mission was all about.

"Is this about my lack of Junk DNA again? You really think you'll find the answer by cutting me up?" Max said, feeling slightly more confident now that she knew what Renfro's plan was.

"How else? You are more valuable dead than alive. Seeing you alive has only let us discover your flaws so far. I want to find out where your strength comes from. And it can't be something obvious, seeing how weak and vulnerable you were when it came to Mr. Eyes Only." Renfro said, amused by the way Max nervously looked over to where Logan was standing.

"Well I guess a cold-hearted bitch like you can't understand that my ability to be weak and vulnerable at times is where my strength comes from. You can cut me up any way you want to. But my lack of Junk DNA is not the reason why I managed to succeed every time Manticore wanted me back in a cage." Max explained.

"No. It was Lydecker's poor execution of the plan to capture you and your alliance with Eyes Only. But see, that exact alliance helped me catch you. Love makes you weak. With love comes attachment and with attachment comes fear. Your fear of losing him led you to make the wrong decision. To stay, when you should have let go and run. It's that weakness that made you unable to make the hard decision, and look where that got you." Renfro shot back.

"What do you know about love? To allow myself to love this man was the hardest decision I have ever had to make in my life. To let my guard down and allow myself to feel. To accept my feelings and follow my heart has cost me more strength than any fight I've been in. Cause in a fight I know what to expect. I can control it. I know I'm good at it. I know I can win. Love was an unknown factor in my life, but I leapt and took the risk. I discovered the unknown and realized that the known is the prison of past conditioning. To love this man has made me stronger. The fear of losing him made me fight harder. My attachment to him made me believe in myself and my purpose in life. You won't find any of that in my genetic make-up." Max finished, all the while looking at Logan with tear-rimmed eyes.

Renfro was quiet. She didn't know what to reply to that. She has seen all the kids stop what they were doing to look at 452 with big eyes. Seen that 452 really meant what she had said. And judging by the expression on Cale's face and the looks he gave 452, he felt the same way. Renfro decided not to push it any further. If the kids weren't convinced before, they sure looked like they were now. 452 had promised them a better life and now they started to believe her. She needed White to hurry up and get the trucks for their transportation ready. She didn't know exactly why, but her inner voice told her that things could go awry if she let her soldiers spend any more time with 452.

"Okay guys. Go back to work, let's find that exit." Max said after her voice had steadied enough to talk. After all the kids had gone back to work she quickly moved over to where Logan, Alec and Zack were standing.

"Alec, Zack go and help them. Make sure they don't miss an inch." Max ordered and when the guys had left – Alec with the group on the left and Zack with the one on the right – she turned to Logan.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the way I planned on telling you." Max said, stepping closer to Logan.

"Max, it's not important where or how you tell me. The important thing is that you do." Logan replied, closing the last bit of distance between them and kissing her softly.

"I do. I love you Logan." Max whispered against his lips.

"And I love you. That's all that matters." With that said he resumed the kiss, deepening it almost instantly, not caring a damn bit where they were or what could happen next. All he knew was that she loved him and he loved her.

xxx

"Sir?" The young X8 that was speaking to Max earlier whispered.

"149 right?" Alec asked, looking down at the boy.

"Yes sir. I have to inform you of something." The young boy whispered again. Alec had no idea why he was whispering, but he bent down slightly, pretending to inspect the bottom of the cave wall, and nodded at 149 to continue.

"I was searching in X5-599's group on the other side of the cave sir." The young boy whispered, turning around to see that 599 wasn't watching them before he continued. "I think he found the exit sir. There is a loose rock on the floor of the cave, covered with a pile of sand. When he lifted it up slightly the wall lifted up too sir. He didn't lift it up completely sir but put it back down and covered it up again. Then he looked around to see if anybody saw him. What does that mean sir?" The X8 finished and pretended to inspect the wall in front of him while waiting for an answer.

"Okay. Go back to your group and keep on searching. Don't say anything to anybody. Looks like we have a traitor among us. I'll talk to Logan and Max. I'll give you a sign when we make our move. Then you open the door and lead everybody out. Got that?" Alec asked, already working on a plan.

"Yes sir." X8-149 said and quickly made his way back to his group, making sure X5-599 wouldn't notice, while Alec walked over to where Max and Logan were standing, still fused together.

"Ahm guys. Hey guys?" Alec said, trying to get their attention and failing miserably. They seemed to be in another world. He was happy for them but thought it was highly inappropriate in the situation they all were in. And for that he hated them. He was Alec – he was the screw up. And now he had to be the voice of reason.

"Stop it." Alec said, pulling Max away from Logan. "You have enough time for that once we're outta here. But now you have to listen to me." Alec whispered through clenched teeth. He wanted them to focus but he didn't want to draw attention to himself either. He made sure Zack was still busy searching the cave – or pretending to search the cave as Alec now knew – and started telling Max and Logan everything 149 had told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Observation point:_

"The trucks are waiting outside. We still have 3 hours before sunrise. I guess we're all set then. We can release the gas and put them out." White said, entering the observation point.

"About time." Renfro said and called for Officer Cook.

"Something wrong?" White asked, seeing that Renfro was not really focused on her task.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I had a little chat with 452. Pesky little thing. I can't wait to have her strapped on a table." Renfro said and looked away from White when the door opened. "Cook. Get ready to release the gas. Maximum dosage.

"Yes ma'am." Officer Cook saluted and left the room.

"Ames. You take the trucks and go to the exit and coordinate the transport." Renfro said and once again stared into the cave where everybody was quietly working on finding the exit.

White said something before leaving but she didn't even hear it. She just stared into the cave. Something 452 said had stirred up memories. Memories from a past she always pretended had never existed. Memories from a time where she had made the mistake of being weak and vulnerable herself. A time where she had learned that sooner or later the world will break your heart. A time where the fear of losing someone had overwhelmed her. A time where she had lost someone. A time where she had thought the pain would kill her. And now that time had passed she realized that the good memories eventually hurt the most.

Without giving it a second thought she reached for the microphone that allowed her to speak to the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cave:_

"452. Last chance for you to give one of your little speeches." Renfro said but this time her voice was without the usual superiority.

"Why is that?" Max asked, stepping into the center of the cave just as they had planned.

"You have had enough time to find your way out and succeed yet again. But this time you have failed. Time is up. We will bring you to the lab now and then we will see what I can find in your DNA and what not." Renfro said, hatred evident in her voice. No one knew that the hatred she felt toward Max was based on the memories the X5 provoked in her. But no one needed to know that. No one needed to know that she was only human too.

Max knew something would happen soon and knew she had to act quickly. She motioned for Alec and Zack to come to her side while Logan positioned himself near the still closed exit. Little X8-149 quietly moved toward the mechanism that would allow him to open the cave wall that led into freedom.

"Renfro I want you to look at us. Manticore technology at its best. And that has nothing to do with our DNA. Do what you have to do. But you won't find anything. And when you don't, I want you to remember what I told you – and maybe then you will be able to understand that not everything can be done by mixing genetic codes and altering DNA." Max said and stepped back a little so Alec and Zack were standing in front of her.

She bent down and picked a big rock off the cave floor. Then she slowly turned toward Zack.

"And maybe one day you will understand too, 599." Max said, disappointment, anger and hurt evident in her voice. Zack slowly turned around, trying to figure out why she had called him 599 but already knowing that his cover was blown. Still, he braced himself and turned around to face her. Then everything went black for him as Max knocked the rock full force against his head.

"He's out." Alec said, checking on Zack, who lay unconscious on the floor.

"Good. Let's do the same." Max said and headed towards the now opened exit where Logan was busy ushering the young soldiers out. They were trained to be careful and alert. They knew that there was probably someone waiting for them on the outside. But they were ready and willing to fight their way through it.

"Okay. Let's get outta here." Max said to Logan and they both disappeared into the tunnel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

_AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. Please. I will post the next Chapter in a few days. And trust me. It has everything in it that you guys want. I'm looking forward to the end so let me know you are still here. Thanks._

_lfbrox_


	17. When Dreams become Reality

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: M+

_AN: Here we go. The penultimate Chapter. I hope you'll like it and I hope that this time you'll review as well. All this time I thought I lost my audience because of the lack of reviews. But now with the 'stats' feature I realized that I didn't lose readers but only reviewers. Over 100 hits and only 7 reviews? Come on guys. A little feedback would be nice. And to be sure that I get my review this time I finally give you what you've been asking for since chapter 1. Action. So read it, love it and review._

_Thanks to the 7 guys who did review: Babyangel86, Ancient Galaxy, idlehands452, RT4ever, X-318, Inara Cabot, lightangel. You guys keep me going._

_I thank Sammi for the beta work. And you should too. She talked me out of holding the chapter back in order to get you to review. Way to go girl. Keep me professional and fair._

_So on with the much anticipated chapter:_

**Chapter 17: When dreams become reality**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_He's out." Alec said, checking on Zack, who lay unconscious on the floor._

"_Good. Let's do the same." Max said and headed towards the now opened exit where Logan_ _was busy ushering the young soldiers out. They were trained to be careful and alert. They knew that there was probably someone waiting for them on the outside. But they were ready and willing to fight their way through it._

"_Okay. Let's get outta here." Max said to Logan and they both disappeared into the tunnel. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Observation point:_

Renfro watched in horror; 452 had done it again. Officer Cook stormed inside her office.

"Ma'am. They have escaped." He informed her in a hurry, awaiting his orders.

"I know. Nothing we can do about it. Let White and his men handle the situation. Dismissed." Renfro replied, her usual appetite to chase and capture absent.

"But ma'am, Mr. White and his men aren't at the exit yet. They won't be able to -" Officer Cook began, but was interrupted by Renfro.

"I said, dismissed." Renfro barked at him and stared into the almost empty cave with a blank expression on her face.

"Yes ma'am." Officer Cook answered. Surprised and confused but also obedient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The woods outside the cave:_

The young soldiers ran out of the cave and were surprised that no Manticore troops were waiting for them with their weapons drawn. Surprise quickly turned into hope as they kept on running, stopping only when they couldn't see the tunnel anymore with their normal vision. They stood there and waited in silence until Alec, Max and Logan joined them.

"Can you believe that this exit wasn't guarded?" Alec asked Max and Logan once they came to a halt.

"You never know with Renfro. But I don't think us running free in the woods was part of her plan. What next? We can't stay together." Max said, looking at Logan.

"I thought you said we don't have to split up like you had to back in '09." X8-149 asked, feeling more confident after helping the older X5's with their escape plan.

"Just for the evade part. They'll follow us and we'll be harder to catch if we split up. Then we regroup later, I promise." Max explained, trying to calm the little girl down.

"What are the regrouping coordinates?" X7-287 requested to know.

"Uhm, I don't know…Logan? You got a safehouse set up where we all fit in?" Max asked him, hoping he had caught enough of his breath to be able to talk after sprinting through the woods a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, I actually do." Logan answered, still a little out of breath. "From the outside it looks like an old, run-down wooden farmhouse, but it's well equipped on the inside." Logan explained to the group then gave the exact address to Max, who translated them into coordinates for the rest of the group.

"Okay. You've got the coordinates. We'll all meet there at midnight – in about 20 hours. Make sure no one follows you. Split up in small groups, get out of the woods and lay low. Find a place to hide during daytime; young kids in military uniforms will draw too much attention. Don't steal, rob, mangle, maim or kill anyone. Be careful. Now go." Max finished. The kids split up in groups of four, ran off in different directions and disappeared in the darkness.

"I hope they make it." Max said, once all the kids were out of sight.

"Still no Manticore guys in sight." Alec commented, checking their surroundings.

"Let's take advantage of the situation then." Max responded, turning toward Alec. "Can you go straight to the safehouse and make sure everything is really safe? Keep an eye out for anything unusual. You never know, one of the kids may decide to go 'Home' to Manticore and betray his unit." Max advised.

"Sure no problem. Are you going back to the city?" Alec asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. If we plan on getting them out of the country I need at least a phone to make arrangements. I doubt there's anything left of my computers but I gave Bling a disk. It's not a copy of the whole informant net, but it'll do." Logan explained, already thinking of a way to get his hands on a computer and some other equipment.

"Okay. Is the safehouse equipped with a phone?" Alec asked.

"Yes. We will contact you before we leave for the regrouping. See if everything is okay." Logan confirmed.

"Where can I reach you? Just in case." Alec asked.

"At Joshua's." Max answered, figuring it the only safe place since she had never taken Zack there.

"Okay. See you tomorrow night." Alec said and ran off into the dark.

"You okay?" Max asked Logan.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Logan admitted. "You?"

"I'm fine. The day hasn't turned out the way I had hoped for, but I can't say that I'm not okay. Come on. It's a long walk back into the city. Let's get going so you can get some rest before we let Eyes Only out to do some magic." Max replied and tugged on Logan's hand to get him moving. But Logan didn't think of letting her hand go – ever again. So hand in hand they made their long way back to the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Observation point:_

"They are gone." White said, storming in Renfro's office.

"I know." Was Renfro's only reply.

"I know that you know. My question is why the hell didn't you do anything about it, Elizabeth? Why didn't you contact us? We could've cut them off. My men are searching the woods right now, but the odds of catching them are pretty slim by now, don't you think?" White yelled, not understanding why she was so passive all of a sudden. He had cooperated with her because she had drive. But now she just looked defeated.

"Let it go Ames. They're gone. And if they don't want to be found then we won't find them." Renfro answered him.

"Let it go? I don't know what happened here while I was gone, but this isn't you talking Elizabeth. I know you want 452 as much as I do. We can use the three captured X5's as bait to get her to turn herself in." White suggested, not believing what he had just heard her say.

"It's over Ames, let it go. They are gone and will stay gone. They are not looking for revenge, so they won't come after Manticore. And they don't know about The Familiars so you don't have to worry about anything. All they want is to live in peace, so lets do them that favor. They are of no use for us anymore. The obedient, flawed soldiers they were before we sent them out on the mission are gone. They started to think, they started to ask questions. The last thing I need is another bunch of soldiers to develop free will and infect the whole base with their dreams of freedom and creating their own destiny. We would only ask for trouble if we go after them and bring them back. We lost 452 a while ago. And today we lost 39 more. We've got enough blood and DNA samples of them to run some tests. We don't need them Ames. Let it go." Renfro repeated, looking him straight in the eye all the time.

"You will regret this, I promise you. We're not finished yet." Ames threatened her.

"As far as I'm concerned we are finished, Ames." Renfro replied, getting up and exiting the office, leaving a stunned Ames White behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Joshua's house:_

"So virus bitch gone. Max and Logan getting busy?" Joshua asked.

"Out of all the things we just told you Joshua, that's the part that interests you the most?" Max asked, laughing at her dog-shaped friend.

"Joshua wants to see little fella happy." Joshua answered in his naive kind of way.

"Well I am happy, big fella, and dirty and exhausted. I'll go and take a shower while you and Logan get a room ready where we can sleep for a few hours." Max said and left the guys to figure out the sleeping arrangements. She didn't know what would happen between her and Logan tonight. She knew he must be tired after not having slept for almost two full days. Whatever happened or didn't happen, she wanted to sleep in his arms tonight, feel his skin touching hers while listening to his strong heartbeat and steady breathing. And then dozing off only to wake up in his arms again. With that thought in mind she hurried up the stairs to take a quick shower.

"Logan and Max want to sleep in same bed?" Joshua asked, getting some blankets and sheets out of a big closet in the hallway.

"Uhm. Yeah, I think we do." Logan replied, a little unsure about that. He remembered the comment that Max had made about falling into bed with him the second the virus was cured. But he couldn't imagine spending another night without her beside him. He just wasn't sure how fast she wanted to move, though he was willing to give her all the time she needed. And if she didn't need time then he was ready. All the tiredness fled from his body at this thought and, after setting up the room with Joshua's help, he excused himself to take a shower in the downstairs bathroom. The pipes were old and rusty and there was no hot water available, but Logan didn't care.

By the time he got out of the bathroom, dressed in his boxers and one of Alec's old shirts that he had forgotten at Joshua's place, Max had already said her goodnights to Joshua and was waiting in 'their' bedroom. Logan quickly said goodnight to Joshua as well and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Feel better now?" Max asked, already under the sheets in only her panties and a tank top.

"Yeah. All fresh and clean now." Logan replied and stood in front of the bed, unsure what to do next.

"Come here." Max said, lifting the covers so Logan could slip in next to her.

He did so, and Max immediately cuddled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder and draping an arm and one leg over him. Logan relaxed and closed his arms around her, hugging her close to him. A satisfied sigh escaped both of their lips at the often dreamed of but never experienced intimacy.

"This is nice." Max whispered, and almost sounded a little surprised.

"I've been dreaming about this for a long time Max. I can't believe my dream finally came true." Logan admitted, rubbing her back softly.

"You dream a lot about us?" Max asked, remembering the morning after she had spent the night at his penthouse – in his bedroom. She had asked him if he had a nice dream and he had blushed and looked away immediately, demanding to know why she would ask a question like that. She decided to let it slide that morning, but things were different now. And she was dying to know what kind of dream it was that made him blush.

"Well, I guess now there's no reason to deny it any longer. I dream about you, about us, almost every night." Logan confessed, kissing the top of her head softly.

"That dream you had the night I spent sleeping next to you in your bedroom. What was it about Logan?" Max asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Let's leave that for some other time Max." Logan suggested, getting fidgety.

"Tell me about your dream." Max insisted, looking at Logan expectantly.

"Okay. But let me turn off the light first." He gave in and untangled himself from Max to extinguish the light, leaving the room bathed in moonlight.

He took off his t-shirt and joined her back on the bed. He slipped under the covers again and scooted closer to her, spooning with her from behind. Max automatically pressed her body closer to Logan's, bringing their bodies flush against one another. One of his hands circled her waist while he offered his other arm to Max to use as a pillow.

Max didn't know what was coming, but she had a feeling that it would be good. She tried to get even closer to him, which was almost impossible. Logan removed Max's still damp hair from her neck and placed delicate kisses from there down to her shoulder. Max shuddered despite her resolve to stay calm. Logan took his sweet time, still kissing her neck while slowly moving his hand under her shirt, softly caressing her stomach.

"You know it wasn't a really naughty dream." He told her, nibbling her earlobe.

"That's okay. How would you classify the dream?" She asked, closing her eyes and completely surrendering to the feelings Logan's mouth, tongue, teeth and hand evoked.

"Well if I had to classify it I would call it a sensual dream. Yeah sensual." Logan replied, now moving to the back of her neck and tracing her barcode with his tongue.

Max stifled a moan. She would not give in easily. She wanted to hear what sensual dreams he had about them. She wouldn't let her desire to touch him, her desire to kiss and feel him get in the way of this highly erotic foreplay. She wanted him to tell her about his dream – every detail of it.

"Then tell me about it. And don't leave out anything." Max said, arching her neck to give him better access.

Logan knew where this would lead to and he had no objections. This was all so new for them, but it felt right. He had never really been comfortable talking about sex or erotic things. But now he wanted to arouse her with words, needed to share with her what he felt. He moved his hand to her hip and let it travel down her outer thigh. He didn't want to move too fast, so he just kept touching her softly, almost innocently.

He moved his mouth closer to her ear, nibbling her earlobe for a few precious seconds, and delighted in seeing goosebumps appear on her neck and shoulder. Then he closed his eyes, trying to remember every detail of his dream.

"I'm in my bedroom. I light candles everywhere because of the brown-out. There's a nasty storm out there, getting worse and worse by the minute. I'm waiting for you. I've sent you out to do a little recon for my current Eyes Only mission. I feel kinda guilty because I've sent you out during a storm like this, so I'm waiting for you." Logan started setting the scene. He was determined to give her every single detail, every emotion, everything.

Max heard his low voice close to her ear, could feel his breath on her as he almost whispered. She liked the little rasp in his voice and hoped that this would go on forever. She had never imagined that this would be so erotic, so damn intimate. She couldn't wait for him to go on. But he took his time. His hand moved under her shirt again to draw lazy circles on her stomach, occasionally caressing her sides, but never touching her breasts.

"I sit on my bed and wait. After a while I hear the door slam shut and I'm a little afraid. I feel guilty beyond words, but I couldn't know that the weather would get this bad. I hope you aren't too pissed at me. I don't know what to do, so I get off the bed. I'm just standing there waiting for you to storm in. After a minute you walk inside, calmer than I anticipated. But in your eyes I see how angry you are. I don't know if I'm the target for your anger so I just stand there and say nothing." Logan continued. Max had no idea what the sensual part was. At the moment it was just her being angry and him feeling guilty. She knew the dream would eventually lead to sex, she just wondered when the romance would begin.

"You are soaked through by the rain outside. Your leather pants are covered in dirt and your hair is wet and curly. You take off your jacket and throw it on the bed. I still say nothing; I'm just watching you. You take a deep breath and start telling me about your night. How everything went well until that idiot cut in front of you with his car and you landed on the side of the road in a pile of dirt. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding upon realizing that the anger is not targeted at me, but on that driver that ran you off the road. I step closer to you, trying to judge your reaction. You don't seem to mind, so I take the folder from your hand and throw it somewhere, not really caring about it right now.

I suggest you take a hot shower to get rid of the dirt and some of the tension. You don't object and go to the bathroom. I hear the shower start, and hope it'll make you feel better. I walk over to the training room and grab a bottle of massage oil, thinking that you deserve some pampering after a night like the one you've had. When you come out of the shower you are only wrapped up in a towel. You go to one of my drawers to get some clothes but I stop you. I lead you over to the bed asking you to lie down on your stomach. You glance at the nightstand and see the lavender massage oil. You smile that seductive smile of yours and drop your towel standing naked in front of me now." Logan rasped in her ear.

He kissed her neck gently, and could feel Max's pulse quicken by the mere image of her standing naked in the bedroom while he was fully clothed. His hand traveled down her stomach and grabbed the hem of her tank top. He slowly lifted it over her head, leaving her only in her panties. She immediately snuggled back into his naked chest, anticipating his next move. He leisurely stroked her arms and shoulder blades, resuming his position with his mouth next to her ear.

"You lay down on the bed and stretch out with your eyes closed. I remove my shirt, grab the oil from the nightstand and pour some on my hands. I rub them together to warm up the oil and then I bring them to your back, starting at your shoulders. You are tense and I massage you gently, trying to get you to relax. You let out a moan but I don't think it's because my touch arouses you, more because my touch relaxes you, makes you let go of everything that bothers you. But I'm aroused. Your back is glistening from the oil; the candlelight makes you look angelic. The soft sounds you release as I work your back only arouse me further. I pour more oil in my hands and start working on your arms, then your neck. Then I slowly move down your back, trying to concentrate on my task. I try to fight the urge to bend down and kiss your back, your shoulders, your neck." Logan went on making his dream come alive by touching Max exactly where he did in his dream. He tried to keep his breathing even, tried to move slowly. It was more erotic than he thought and he was still only at the massage part.

"I move lower down on your back, massaging all the tension out of your body. I finish massaging the small of your back then move lower to your butt, kneading it softly, innocently. I try to make my hands move in a non-sexual way, I really try. I can see you breathing harder, feel you squirm a little. But I'm doing this for you, so I move lower. I pour more oil on my hands and scoot a little further down, working on your thighs now and moving in slow circles. My hands accidentally brush your core and I can feel how wet you already are, but I'm not giving in. I move further down your thighs to your calves, one leg at a time." By now Max's heart was thumping out of control. She felt the moisture pool between her legs just how Logan had just described it. She felt his hands move over her thighs now and felt his arousal press against her butt. But she wouldn't give in just yet.

"When I'm done with both legs I slowly move back up. I move my hands to your shoulders. My breathing is labored now but I'm not done with you yet. In a shaky voice I ask you to turn around and you do so without opening your eyes. I reach for the oil again and this time I start on your arms, slowly moving to your shoulders and then your collarbone. But my hands are no longer massaging, they are caressing. I move my hands lower to your breasts. When you moan my eyes fly up to your face. You look flushed and I can almost see your rapid pulse on your neck. I can tell you like it and god do I like it." Logan continued, mimicking with his hands what his mouth told her he was doing. He felt Max start rubbing her butt against his erection but tried really hard to ignore that and concentrate on telling her about his dream.

"I knead your breasts for a minute. Your nipples are hard and sensitive and I tease them with my fingers, fighting the urge to bend down and take one in my mouth. Your little whimpers and moans make me throb but I don't want to stop now. I move my hands lower, spreading the oil over your stomach. I caress your sides, your ribcage. My finger dips into your navel and after a while I move lower. As tempted as I might be I avoid your center and move to your thighs yet again, bending one leg to have a better grip on it. My eyes fly to your core and I can see how aroused you are, I can smell how much you want me. You buck your hips towards my hands and I know you want me to touch you there, but I don't. I work down to your foot and back up your other leg. By now your whole body is glistening with a mixture of oil and sweat. I sit between your thighs. I'm sweating too and I move my hands to my face to wipe the sweat off.

At the loss of my hands on your body you open your eyes for the first time during the massage. Our eyes meet, and the only thing I can think of is how wanton you look. You look me over and then back in my eyes. You grin knowingly, having seen the state I'm in. As I wipe the sweat off my face my hands brush my lips and I taste the oil." Max was almost crazy by now. She felt all the sensations he described, and she could even taste the oil. She felt like she could come right now from just the feel of him against her and his raspy voice in her ear. She needed him to go on.

"I lower my hands back down to your thighs, stroking them softly. My thumbs come close to your center, tracing your soaked outer lips in a feather-like touch. I lick my lips, tasting the oil on them and it tastes incredibly good. I hold your gaze, telling you how tasty the oil is, what it tastes like. I see you swallow hard and can feel your thighs moving underneath my hands. After a minute I look down and see that you have spread your legs, now lying open in front of me. My eyes fly back to your face and I see you licking your lips. You open your mouth and it's like everything is in slow motion. Your voice is hoarse and raspy, and you tell me that there is something that tastes even better than the oil. I know exactly what you mean and lick my lips in anticipation." Logan was close to losing control by now. He moved his hands from her thighs to between her legs to finally touch her for real. He stroked her wetness there, but didn't enter her. He just moved his fingers lightly through her wet folds.

He didn't know what to do now. The urge to do exactly what he had done next in his dream was overwhelming. But he knew if he did that now he wouldn't be able to talk anymore. Wouldn't be able to describe how he felt anymore. So he decided to continue telling her what he did and follow through later. He continued stroking her, but only lightly. He didn't want it to end too soon.

"I lean over you and for the first time that night I kiss you. Your lips are so soft against mine. Your taste is intoxicating and I can't get enough. I deepen the kiss, letting my tongue explore your mouth. I never want to stop kissing you but I also know that there is something else for me to taste. I crave for it. I need it. So I slowly move from your lips to your chin, then your neck. You let out little moans and your hips are bucking up, encouraging me to move faster, but I won't. I move lower, caressing your perfect round breasts with my tongue and lips. You grab my head and press it to your breast, touching me for the first time that night." Logan continued, now caressing her breast with his right hand while his left hand abandoned her center for a few seconds to remove her panties. Max was out of her mind by now. She didn't know what she wanted more; him continuing his dream and caressing her body or him burying himself deep inside her and stopping the burning ache. He made the decision for her and continued his slow seduction.

"When my mouth leaves your breasts and moves lower to caress your abdomen you let out a sound that tells me that you are conflicted. You don't want me to stop making love to your breasts but you also can't wait for me to get to the main course. I kiss your stomach and dip my tongue in your belly button. I can smell your arousal, and feel the heat coming from your core. I can't wait to bury my head between your legs but I will myself to move slowly. To make it good for you and to memorize every inch of your body in case it wouldn't happen again. I can feel you squirming underneath my ministrations and finally make my move. I leave your belly button and move lower, my face hovering over your core." Logan described while dipping a finger inside of Max's dripping center. She was so wet for him, so ready for him. And he still had so much to tell her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to finish telling her his dream. He was rock hard and so close to her hot and wet core. He knew that he couldn't wait forever, that eventually he would lose his patience. And judging by Max's reaction he knew that she wanted him out of control. Taking her, all of her. To finally be one with her. But he still had some control left, so he kept on going, stroking her slowly and continuing.

"Your scent is overwhelming and I can't wait any longer; I have to taste you. I lower my head to your core and give it an open mouthed kiss just like I did with your upper lips. We both let out a groan. You taste divine. My hands are stroking your thighs while my mouth makes love to you. You let me know what you like the most. I love how oral you are; how responsive you are. Once again your hands grab my head, guiding me just where you need me. I know you are close. I know you want me to take you over the edge. I know you want me to caress your clit. I know it would make you come if I did. But I don't want this to stop. I have forgotten my own needs and all I live for is tasting you, pleasuring you." By now Logan was on the verge of losing control. He added a second finger and stroked Max harder, penetrating her deeper. Max had already lost control and bucked against his hand needing to feel more of him. Feel him deeper inside her. She wanted to tell him to take her, fuck her. But she knew the second she spoke, the spell would be broken and instinct would take over, and she didn't want him to stop talking. So she didn't speak. No words came out of her mouth, only moans and groans. She wanted to come, needed to come. But she also needed for Logan to continue.

"You flood my mouth with your juices. Your essence is driving me mad. I continue pleasuring you, unable to stop. I'm in a trance, focused on tasting you, on driving you crazy. Through my fog-clouded mind I suddenly hear your voice. One word. Logan. My name spoken from your mouth. It's desperate, wanton, urging me on. It's what I was waiting to hear. I finally move my mouth to your clit, encircling it, sucking it. I know you're close as your moans get louder and you buck up into my mouth. You are so close." Logan rasped in Max ear, adding a third finger and increasing his speed. Like he had just described in his fantasy his real-life Max started moaning louder; getting closer.

"I start sucking harder. I want you to come and I know you're at the point of no return. I graze your clit with my teeth and that does it. With a loud scream you come. Hard. I leave your clit and lap up your juices, licking softly now to bring you down. When I feel you relax I move up your body again, taking the same route I took on my way down. When I reach your face I kiss your lips tenderly and then draw back to look at you. You look flushed, but your breathing is slowing down. You open your eyes and look at me. And then you smile. You have never looked more beautiful to me than at this moment. With one hand you reach for my head, bringing me down to your lips while your other hand is moving down unbuttoning my pants and pushing them down. I know this is it. I will finally make love to you, the girl of my dreams." By now Max was almost desperate to feel Logan inside of her. As good as his fingers felt inside of her, she needed more. She gently pushed his hand away from her center and reached behind her to remove his boxer shorts.

"Are you sure Max?" Logan asked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes. Oh god yes Logan. But keep talking." Max answered, needing to finish the dream with him.

"We're both naked now. I lay on top of you, more aroused than I've ever been in my life. But I don't want it to end too soon, I need to get some control back. So I keep kissing you, devouring your mouth. Enjoying your warm skin against mine. Knowing how much you want me and how much I want you. Eventually I can't take it anymore. I stop the kiss and lock eyes with you while slowly pushing inside you, inch by inch. My gaze never leaves your eyes. Memorizing every emotion inside of me and every expression on your face." Logan continued describing his dream, making it a reality at the same time. Like in his fantasy he slowly pushed himself into Max's waiting center from behind her. She felt warm, wet and tight around him. He fit so perfectly, stretching her, taking her. Taking what was his and giving what was hers.

"Oh god Logan. Feels so good." Max moaned, unashamed to let him know just how good it was to finally feel him buried deep inside of her. She had longed for him for so long and now that it was finally happening she couldn't believe that it was so much better than in her many fantasies she had had about making love with him.

Logan started a slow rhythm. He didn't want it to end too soon, and he needed his breath to continue with the dream. Max wanted it that way so he obeyed. He'd do anything to make her happy. So he entered her at a leisure pace, kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples, kissing her neck and continued speaking.

"I move in and out of you slowly. Looking at you the whole time, studying your face. I don't want to miss a thing. You feel so good wrapped around me and I feel so good being inside you. I keep on moving slowly for what feels like eternity. But then I can't take it anymore. I need more." Just like in his dream Logan started to move faster. Pushing into her harder, faster.

He lost himself inside of her, forgetting his dream. Deciding to live in the here and now. Giving all of him to her. He grabbed her hips and rolled onto his back with Max on top of him with her back to him. He massaged her breasts, diving into her. Max spread her legs wider, planting both of her feet on the bed to gain the leverage she needed to move on top of her lover. Up and down. Circling. Grinding. Up and down. Circling. Grinding. And finally flying. Flying into ecstasy. Together. Screaming each other's names. Coming. Together. Not ending.

Max's hips finally came to a stop. Relaxed, exhausted and sated she lay back, resting on top of Logan's body, sweating, breathing heavily. Their hearts were pounding like crazy. Logan's arms encircled her and he gently kissed her shoulder. Still joined. One. Finally.

"God Logan. I've never felt like this." Max whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"I love you Max." Logan said, rolling them so they were lying on their sides again.

"And I love you Logan." Max replied, enjoying his warmth and his strength. She felt him withdraw from her body and tensed.

"No. Don't. Please." Max said, stopping his withdrawal. Needing to feel him. But Logan had other ideas.

"I need to kiss you." He explained and pulled out of her completely, tugging on her shoulder, urging her to turn around and face him.

"Need to kiss you so bad now." He whispered against her lips before claiming them as his. Kissing her deeply. Hungrily. Lovingly. Then they stopped. Just looking into each other's eyes. Content. Happy.

"This is better than any fantasy I ever had." Logan confessed, playfully kissing her nose.

"Do you have more of those fantasies Logan? Cause you sure did a great job with this one." Max replied, cuddling closer to him.

"I have more than enough Max. And we have all the time in the world to make them come true. Finally." Logan said, hugging her closer.

"Finally." Max repeated while closing her eyes and snuggling up to Logan.

"Good night Max." Logan whispered, also close to sleep.

"Night Logan." Max mumbled into his shoulder before slipping into a peaceful sleep. Not afraid of what tomorrow would bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

_AN: There you are. I hope you are satisfied with the outcome of the first 'consummation'. There is more to come. Please read and review if you liked it and want more. I'll post the last chapter soon._

_Thanks for reading J_

_Lfbrox_


	18. The Here and Now

**Facing Death**

By: lfbrox

Story: Set in early second season. Logan can walk (just because I like him to). And lots of transgenics are on the run and the other X-series are all out too. Lydecker, Renfro and White are the enemies – as a team this time.

Rating: M+

_AN: This is the end my friends. The last Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. You might not hear from me for a while, but I'm working on something. I always start writing with a general idea of what I want it to be – but most of the time it turns out differently. So I'll take my time writing the next one (keep a lookout – it's called "Vacation Time"). But I will definitely continue as I need more M/L lovin'. Anyway. If you enjoyed the story send your feedback. Please send some love._

_I thank everybody who read and/or reviewed or showed a general interest by e-mailing me. I'd love to name each and everyone of you but you know who you are. Thanks also to UncleGordo and MLFan for promoting the story on the 'Reflections Board'._

_A special thanks goes to my wonderful beta Sammi. Even in your busiest time during exams etc. you still found time to correct my wrongs. So thanks gurl. Too bad the Dark Angel Community is loosing you to 'The OC'. A show I have to admit I have never watched. But I might do just that to understand your fics. So it was great working with you – I hope you continue reading my fics even if you haven't betaed them._

_So enjoy the last Chapter:_

**Chapter 18: The Here and Now**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Good night Max." Logan_ _whispered, also close to sleep._

"_Night Logan." Max mumbled into his shoulder before slipping into a peaceful sleep. Not afraid of what tomorrow would bring._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Safehouse (the next morning):_

"I know that the virus is cured Joshua. And I know that they need some time alone. But right now I need to talk to them Joshua." Alec said, pacing in the living room of the safehouse while talking on the phone.

"Joshua don't want to wake them. Busy night." Joshua replied, trying to speak quietly so he wouldn't wake Max and Logan in the other room.

"Fine. When they are up tell them that we need to get the kids out of here immediately. This place isn't as quiet as it was when Logan set it up as a safehouse. Other warehouses and factories were built. They'll get suspicious and call the cops when more than 30 kids in fatigues are frequenting this place all of a sudden. This is important Joshua. Tell Max to call me." Alec said, still pacing the room.

"Joshua tells Max. Don't worry Alec." Joshua said and hung up.

"You'll tell me what?" Max said, exiting the bedroom wearing the same jeans and tank top she had worn the night before.

"Alec called from safehouse. Safehouse not so safe. Lots of new buildings built around it. Alec said that the kids need to get out of there now. Not safe." Joshua explained.

"Okay. I'll go wake up Logan. Call Bling and tell him to bring a laptop and the informant-net disk over immediately." Max ordered and rushed towards the bedroom.

"Logan. Logan wake up." Max said, shaking his shoulder. As much as she wanted a lazy day, waking up next to him and making love to him again, now she needed to stay focused. Now she needed Eyes Only.

"Max. Hey." Logan said, rolling onto his back looking up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hey yourself." Max said, allowing herself a moment of tenderness. "I would love to crawl back into bed with you and make more fantasies come true. But we have a situation here. I need Eyes Only now. Alec called. We need to get the kids out of Seattle tonight. Bling is on his way over here with a computer and your disk. Think you can do your thing in that timeframe?" Max explained.

"Give me a kiss and a coffee and I'm good to go." Logan replied, drawing Max closer for a good morning kiss. After a few seconds Max broke the kiss, knowing that if she continued kissing him she wouldn't be able to stop.

"That was the kiss. Get dressed and you get your coffee. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Max said and, with one last quick kiss, left the room to get the coffee started.

xxx

"Okay. Thank you Bruce. Expect them in the next 24 hours." Logan finished his phone call.

"So?" Max asked, standing next to Logan's makeshift desk.

"Finally. I contacted an old informant of mine who used to live in Seattle. Worked for the IRS. He helped Eyes Only with a case and had to leave the country. He set up his own salmon cultivation farm just outside of Vancouver. He has lots of work to do and not enough help. But he has a lot of space, so he can house all of them temporarily, provided they help him with the farm. We can figure out what to do with them after that, but it will give us a little more time. Now we just need to get them over the border." Logan explained.

"39 kids. Won't be easy to get them over the border." Max replied.

"39 kids. Well if you could score us a school bus and some civilian clothes for all of them I'm sure I can make it look like a school excursion. I just need to fake temporary visa for them. Think you could manage?" Logan asked, already typing away on his keyboard.

"Consider it done. You do your thing, I'll take care of the rest. I'll meet you back here in a few hours, then we can go to the safehouse." Max said, grabbing her jacket.

"Max?" Logan asked, looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Max replied, wondering whether she had forgotten something.

"Kiss?" Logan said, turning in his chair to face her.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I still need to get used to it." Max said and approached him, grabbing his head in her hand and planting a promising kiss on his lips.

"Later." Was all Logan was able to say after that kiss.

"Bet'cha." Max replied and quickly left before she did something that would delay their mission.

xxxx

"You ready?" Max asked, entering the living room.

"Yep. I have all the papers to get them over the border. Let's hope they all show up. You got the bus?" Logan asked, grabbing his papers and his jacket.

"The bus is waiting outside. We're ready to go. It's almost midnight. Let's call Alec." Max said, picking up the phone and dialing the number of the safehouse.

"Alec. It's me Max. We're ready to leave. How's the lookout?" Max asked.

"All is quiet. At least where Manticore is concerned. 30 kids are already here raiding the fridge. We're still waiting for 9 but it's not midnight yet. What's the plan?" Alec wanted to know.

"We come with a bus and leave tonight to take them over the border disguised as a school excursion. Look, Alec I know this isn't your thing, but could you go with them over the border? Make sure they settle in alright? Just for a couple of days, I promise. Logan and I are busy here in Seattle." Max said, hoping Alec would agree. If she had to she would go with the kids to Canada. But there was a lot of stuff that needed to be taken care of before that and she hoped Alec would – for once – do the right thing.

"Oh I heard how busy you guys are. No problem Max, I have nothing better to do anyway. Just get over here. The sooner we get outta here the better." Alec agreed, looking out of the window of the safehouse waiting for the last 9 child-soldiers.

"Thanks. We owe you Alec. We'll leave right now. See you in a little bit." Max said and hung up. "Okay. Everything is set. Let's hope the evading goes as smooth as the escaping."

"Don't worry. Cats always land on their feet right? And as far as I'm concerned, I'm pretty much pussy-whipped. So we should be alright." Logan joked, ushering Max out of the door.

"You sure have a way of choosing when to be funny." Max replied with a grin getting in the school bus, closing the doors and driving off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Safehouse:_

"I can't believe all of them showed up." Max said, pouring herself some coffee in the kitchen while the kids changed into their new outfits.

"Well you can be really convincing. If I hadn't already been away from Manticore I would have signed up to go away with you." Alec said, nudging Max in the shoulder.

"We're ready ma'am, uhm, I mean Max." X8-149 told her.

"Good." Max said stepping into the living room to address them all. "You look good, like regular kids. Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna get on that bus out there and Alec is gonna take you over the border to Canada. You'll stay at a salmon farm run by one of Logan's friends. You will live there and help Bruce out. In a week or two Logan and I will come up to see you and plan our next move. For now I want you to behave like kids your age do. This is a school excursion. Alec is driving the bus. He's coming with you and is staying there until me and Logan arrive. Now go and get on the bus. You'll be in Canada by sunrise." Max said, opening the front door and motioning for the kids to leave.

"Will we be alright?" X8-149 asked, now appearing for the first time like the little boy that he was.

"You'll be better than alright. Go on now." Max replied, ushering the kids out of the safehouse and into the bus.

"Call us if something unexpected happens. Take care." Max said to Alec before he close the door of the school bus and drove on. Off to Canada. Into a new future for 39 kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Joshua's house:_

"Can Joshua come with you to Canada and visit them?" Joshua asked while they were sitting in the living room in front of the fire place.

"Sure. If you want to." Max replied, relaxing in Logan's embrace.

"More wine?" Logan asked her but made no move to get up and give her a refill.

"Would you have to move for that?" Max asked, snuggling closer to Logan.

"I'm afraid so." Logan answered, tightening his hold on her.

"Joshua can do that." Joshua said and jumped up to get the bottle of wine.

"We really should take him with us to Canada." Logan joked, pressing a kiss to Max temple.

"To serve us food and drinks so we don't have to get out of bed? I like the way you're thinking." Max joked back, lifting her glass for Joshua to refill it.

"Little fella need anything else?" Joshua asked, standing in front of them.

"No. I'm quite satisfied now. Thank you." Max answered him, sipping her wine.

"Joshua is going to bed now. Upstairs. Waaay up. I don't hear a thing from what's going on down here. Good night little fella. Night Logan buddy." Joshua declared and with a huge faked yawn he made his way up the stairs.

"You know what he meant by not hearing anything?" Max asked, placing her wine glass on the table next to her and turning in Logan's arms to face him.

"I didn't really pay attention to what Joshua said Max. I stopped paying attention to anything else after you declared that you are just 'quite satisfied' with the situation." Logan replied drawing her closer. "Is there anything I can do to turn that 'quite' into a 'thoroughly?" Logan asked, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

After several minutes of kissing and hands-roaming Max broke the kiss. "I want exactly what my dream-double had." Max said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"And what is that?" Logan asked, not knowing where she was going with that.

"I want you to make love to me. And while we are making love I want you to look at me. And I want to look at you. I want to feel and see you love for me. And I want you to feel and see the same. Make love to me Logan. Love me." Max said and started kissing him again in earnest, leaving no doubt about wanting to follow through on what she just said.

Logan had no objections. He returned her heated kiss pulling her onto his lap while working on removing her shirt. They had to interrupt their kissing so Logan could pull the shirt over her head and Max made the best out of the kiss-less seconds and stripped off Logan's shirt as well. As soon as both shirts lay on the floor Max straddled his lap, grabbed his head and initiated the next passionate kiss. The first time they made love was slow. They were exploring each other. It was good. It was great. It was fantastic. Perfect. But now both needed more.

Yes. They were still going to make love. But they couldn't play the seduction game again. They needed one another. Badly.

"God I want you Max." Logan rasped against her lips, his hands urgently unbuttoning her pants.

"Yes. Need you so bad." Max moaned against his lips and helped him remove her pants and panties. That done she attacked his pants, eager to have him as naked as she was. Eager to feel his skin against hers. Feel him inside of her. Ride him till he begged for mercy.

Finally naked, their mouths attacked one another again. Max sat secure, cradled in by Logan's legs and arms. She felt his erection on her belly. His hot tongue exploring her mouth while his hands massaged her ass and one of her breasts. As good as that felt she needed to feel him inside of her. Without breaking the kiss she lifted up on her knees so that her wet core hovered over his erection. Logan's hands found her hips, urging her to impale herself on him while still kissing her senseless. But Max had the intention of following through on her plan.

She broke the kiss and looked at Logan. At feeling the loss of her lips he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I want to see you. I want you to see me." Max said, cradling his head in her hands.

"No one but you Max. I love you. Love you so much." Logan babbled, looking into the face of the only woman he ever truly loved. The woman who was about to make love to him. To love him.

Slowly Max sank down onto Logan, all the while holding his gaze. When she was fully impaled she leaned forward to touch her forehead against his. Not moving. Just enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. Enjoying the feeling that it was Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan.

After several minutes of that she needed to move. Needed to feel him. Needed to see his pleasure on his face. She set a steady rhythm. Hard and fast. Never loosing eye contact. Taking everything in. Letting everything out. Her orgasm was building faster than she would have ever thought possible. They had just started and she was already so close. Apparently 'making love' and 'sex' were really two different things. While she had sex before she had never really made love. But now she was making love to the man she loved. And it felt like hear heart and soul were equally involved as her body was. She wasn't going to last very much longer.

"I love you Logan." Max moaned, picking up speed. Nearing the edge. She could see that Logan was on the verge himself. "Let go Logan. Let go. Logan. Ohhhhhhhhhgod." Max chanted in his ear, begging him to come with her. Willing him to come with her.

Her screaming his name in the throes of ecstasy and her inner muscles spasming around him was enough to throw Logan over the edge as well. With a scream of her name and God's he emptied himself inside of her.

Clutching Max' body against his chest he tried to regain the ability to breathe and talk. He stroke Max's sweaty back, inhaling her sent, enjoying her warmth while Max buried her face in his neck and hugged him to her like a vice.

"You still 'quite satisfied'?" Logan asked, still a little out of breath.

"Noooo. I'm thoroughly and utterly satisfied and content. I'd go as far as offering you this job for the rest of your life." Max said, sitting up on his lap looking at him.

"That brings me to my suggestion." Logan said, moving Max off of his lap so she could lie down next to him.

"And what would that suggestion be?" Max asked, moving closer to him so they were lying face to face.

"Well. We are pretty famous in this town." Logan started while covering them up with a blanket and moving closer to Max. Now face to face. "I can't go back to my penthouse. You can't go back to your place or your workplace. If Manticore is looking for us they will look here in Seattle first. They won't look for us in Canada." Logan finished, drawing Max's body close to his.

"You want to stay in Canada? Leave everything behind? Your family, your life, Eyes Only?" Max asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Canada isn't so bad. My family won't even notice that I'm gone. Eyes Only has gotten me into enough trouble to last for a lifetime. And as far as my life is concerned. What life could I possibly have without you in it? The past is history. The future is a mystery. And this moment is a gift. That's why they call it a present. I cannot change my past. I can't imagine my future. But I know that this moment right now is perfect. You and me. Together." Logan finished, holding her gaze to convince her that he meant every word he just said.

"Start over again, huh?" Max asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No. You can't start over. There's no such thing as starting over. There's only history. And right now you're making tomorrow's history, so let's go out and do something that will be fun to remember. We don't have tomorrow promised to us. So let's take a wild shot at being happy. What's the worst that can happen?" Logan answered, moving Max so he could look into her eyes.

"So Canada it is." Max whispered against his lips.

"Are you sure?" Logan replied, not sure if Max really wanted that.

"I know life will never be perfect. But when I'm offered the chance to get pretty damn close to perfect – I bite. I don't know what love is. I wasn't really brought up that way. I don't know if I can be everything you need me to be as your regular girlfriend. But I'll take another leap and try the best I can. Canada it is." Max said with conviction in her eyes.

"You don't have to be anything else than what you already are. Let's live in the present. The here and now. And let's discover the mystery of the future together. Shall we?" Logan proposed, kissing her lips lightly before withdrawing to receive her answer.

"Might as well." Max replied and with a quick kiss she settled down on his chest. Arm and leg thrown over the man she loved, cuddled up next to his body she fell asleep. Knowing that whatever tomorrow would bring – she was never stronger than now. She was loved. And for the first time in her life she was able to return it.

THE END

_AN: Sooooo? What do you think? A happy ending. I know you probably wanted to see more raunchy stuff, but honestly I don't know how far I can go. I don't see a lot of raunchy ML fics anymore on so – better be safe than abandoned. I might start an NC-17 e-mail service for the naughty chapters for my next story – so I can be as bad as I want to. Lemme know._

_Thanks for reading._

_Peace out._

_Lfbrox_


End file.
